Aroma de madreselvas ADM
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: Ryo nos narra cómo ha sido su vida desde que Rika decidió decirle adiós. Capítulo final. ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Introducción

Aroma de madreselvas

Y_a han pasado seis meses desde que nos separáramos._

_Luego de un noviazgo de ocho años, que implicó haber compartido los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, de habernos querido con una desesperación que crecía cada día que pasaba, ella decidió, en principio, tomar distancia._

_El aislamiento y la lejanía cada vez más prolongada, comenzaron a enfriarla._

_Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a separarse de mí y a frecuentar a otras personas, que, según parece, llenaban mejor que yo sus tiempos y sus expectativas._

_Así fue que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestra relación se acabó._

_¿Sí la extraño? Esa pregunta es demasiado tonta. Cualquiera que prestara atención sabría que desde que se fueron ella, sus cosas y su aroma del departamento ya nada fue como antes… que me retuerzo de la desesperación cada noche en mi cama al no hallar su piel nívea deseosa de fundirse con la mía, sus ojos felinos entrecerrados, dirigiéndome miradas ansiosas, sus manos suaves, recorriendo lentamente mi espalda, mi torso, mi cuello, mi rostro, su voz de mezzo soprano, ronroneando cada vez más frenéticamente en un francés muy cerrado, cuando la noche y el amor se hacían más y más intensos…_

_¿Cómo fue que la dejé escapar? No lo sé. Soy tan tonto que cuando reaccioné, ya era demasiado tarde: ya me había dicho adiós y había salido de mi vida._

_Hace seis meses que no entablo un diálogo con ella. Tan solo la he visto en los corredores de la universidad, siempre distraída, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Y quedo hipnotizado cada vez que surge su figura cerca de mí._

_Los muchachos no la mencionan más en mi presencia. Pero noto que ella aún es tema de conversaciones y que pese a que se fue, no han roto los lazos de amistad que los unieron desde siempre. Aún se comunican con ella por teléfono y a veces se encuentran. Todo esto a escondidas de mí, claro está, por eso no puedo profundizar en detalles._

_¿Qué es de su vida? No tengo ni idea: he tratado de reprimir los deseos de aparecer una noche de improviso en su casa para secuestrarla, como hacía hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco he querido llamarla. Creo que hablar con ella prescindiendo de todos esos años que estuvimos juntos sería imposible. Ella tampoco me ha llamado: quizás esperara que yo lo hiciera…, quizás no ha querido molestarme más…, quizás ni siquiera ha tenido intención de hacerlo._

_¿Yo? Pues ya lo he dicho: me he transformado en una piltrafa humana: tengo que forzar la sonrisa, y aún así no me sale natural, he pasado un mes borracho, durmiendo entre las sábanas que conservaban su aroma a madreselvas, y para culminar con la descripción de este círculo vicioso de desgracias, cada vez que estoy cerca de una mujer me llama imagino que es ella, y debo huir. Peor imposible._

_Y en este momento, en que resignado, decliné en mi decisión de olvidarla, parece que muchas cosas van a suceder._


	2. Capítulo 1

I

Era una mañana invernal, fría, como aquellas en que ella insistía en ponerme un abrigado polerón de lana y yo procuraba no hacerle caso para provocar su enojo. Estaba sentado en la cocina, recordando esos graciosos momentos mientras daba sorbos a mi taza de café, cuando vi entrar a Yuri.

Evidentemente no se percató de mi presencia, puesto que ingresó con cara de susto, mirando con expresión huidiza hacia un lado y hablando bajito por teléfono.

- Traelo, no creo que se enoje – opinó convencida. Luego hizo una pausa para oír la respuesta de su interlocutor - Ya ha pasado bastante. No tenés porqué no venir. ¡No seas tonta! – agregó – Además… es el cumpleaños de Kazu. No podés faltar. Es una tradición – luego de recibir respuesta, apagó el teléfono.

- ¿Era Rika? – pregunté yo, convencido de que sí lo era, sorprendiendo a la joven.

- Era – me dijo.

- ¿Va a venir?

- No lo sé… no sabía si podía… -

Mi rostro no expresaba más que una seriedad absolutamente improvisada – y perfectamente verosímil – pero mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que Yuri lo escucharía.

- Me voy – dije, para poder evadir cualquier tipo de pregunta o comentario.

- OK, cuídate – contestó ella, algo confundida, supongo, ante mi desinteresada reacción.

La clase me resultó particularmente larga y tediosa. La profesora no hacía más que cuchichear cosas que ya todos sabíamos.

Mi cabeza comenzó a viajar por cualquier sitio, alejada de la realidad. La conversación que mantuvo Yuri esa mañana con Rika comenzó a resonar en mi mente. "Traelo, no creo que se enoje". ¿Sería que Rika tenía novio? ¿Tan rápido se olvidó de mí?

Salí antes de que la clase terminara.

- Me siento un poco mareado – le dije a Javier quien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y me preguntó si no necesitaba que me acompañara. Negué convencido, ya que quería evitar los sermones y las preguntas que indudablemente serían formuladas por él y el resto de la barra.

Caminé por los corredores largos y desiertos de la facultad. Sentía mi cabeza por explotar de confusión y bronca. Me acerqué al portal de vidrio que desembocaba al gran patio exterior. Allí sentada, con las largas piernas cruzadas, cubierta con una gabardina negra, el cabello suelto y una expresión de concentración en el rostro, se encontraba Rika, leyendo.

Vacilé un poco al ver que levantaba su cabeza, y por precaución, me desplacé a un rincón desde el que podría observarla sin correr el riesgo de ser visto. Miraba para todos lados como si se sintiera perseguida. Luego dio un largo suspiro de resignación y ladeándose levemente se recostó en el banco. Cerró sus ojos y bostezó con ganas. Me pareció que el sueño se había apoderado de ella.

La recorrí completamente con mi mirada: de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Es que nunca va a volverse una mujer horrenda, capaz de espantarme, así me facilita el trabajo de olvidarla?, pensé molesto. ¡Qué ganas de despertarla comiéndole la boca! Pero claro, eso era imposible: en primer lugar porque yo la estaba mirando desde un primer piso, y el patio donde ella se encontraba estaba en la planta baja, y en segundo lugar, porque yo ya no era su novio, y hacía bastante que no hablaba con ella.

- Soy un desgraciado y un estúpido – me dije a mí mismo, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de irme.

Salí del edificio rápidamente, sintiendo que cuanto más veloz, más fácilmente se alejaría su fantasma de mí. Corrí en línea recta hasta llegar a la avenida. Observé los edificios que se elevaban a mi alrededor: todos altísimos e inertes. Me hacían sentir como una aguja en un pajar por la majestuosidad de su porte.

- Estúpida naturaleza humana, estúpida arquitectura… - farfullé enojado.

Crucé la calle e ingresé a un gran local donde solíamos sumergirnos por horas cuando buscábamos algo para regalar.

- Creo que comprarle algo a Hiro será lo mejor… - me dije. El gran cartel con el que me tropecé terminó de embobecerme. ¿Es qué estoy loco del todo? ¿Por qué la veo hasta en los afiches de promoción? Un momento: sí, es Rika. La imagen se alzaba cuan majestuosa y brillante era ante mi atónita mirada. "Vive el momento" podía leerse a un lado de la hermosísima joven retratada en el cartel.

No precisamente contigo, murmuré acongojado. Observé la expresión de Rika en la fotografía. Su sonrisa blanca era como un imán: atraía a cualquier despistado que pasara por allí. Realmente incitaba a un desgraciado como yo a disfrutar el momento de mirarla, aunque fuera allí.

- Es hermosa… - oí decir a un muchacho que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Así es… - admití, no sin ciertos celos al ver la cara de estúpido del gusano que se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera.

Bufé con pesar y me volteé hacia las góndolas. Al rato, salí del local dirigiendo una última mirada al cartel. Te quiero, pensé.

Llegué a casa. Entré velozmente. La expresión de seriedad de mi rostro hizo a Henry escupir toda la Coca Cola que había tomado.

- ¿Será que estamos todos locos? – murmuró para sí – Si es así… espero que no sea contagioso…


	3. Capítulo 2

II

Ya había anochecido. La luna envolvía las copas de los árboles y las azoteas de los edificios con su luz de plata.

Kazu se sentía como un rey rodeado de amigos, música, regalos y deliciosos bocados que Yuri encargara a la confitería.

Era el primero de diez cumpleaños de Kazu que celebrábamos juntos en el que Rika no estaba, y yo, me encontraba sentado en un rincón, callado, indiferente a la alegría del resto.

El timbre que sonó un par de veces apenas llamó mi desentendida atención.

Todo cambió cuando la vi entrar. El cabello rojo, suelto, cuan largo y brillante era. Su rostro angelical, con una sonrisa confortante, hermosa, de otro planeta.

Saludó al cumpleañero con un abrazo muy tierno y le entregó un paquete. Comenzó luego a sociabilizar con los más de veinte amigos que se encontraban allí, dispersados en varios grupos charlando, bebiendo y comiendo.

Sentí un escalofrió cuando la vi acercarse a donde me hallaba. Sin embargo, en medio de su caminata, Kenta la detuvo para hablarle.

Suspiré… - ¿aliviado? ¿enojado? – y roté sobre la silla. Quedé mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. El espejo que ofrecía el vidrio me permitía observar lo que ocurría a mis espaldas. Cerré los ojos con resignación al verla muy enfrascada en lo que estaba diciendo.

Pasaron unos minutos, no demasiados. Pero mi mente quedó en blanco. Creo que me dormí. Me despertó un beso suave y tibio en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Estabas dormido, Ryo? – murmuró con aquella voz grave y su acento maternal. Tragué saliva y abrí rápido los ojos. Sus manos que instantes atrás se apoyaran en mis hombros cuando se inclinó a saludarme, me soltaron, dejando una sensación de frio.

Cuando intenté articular palabra ella se había alejado de mí. Suspiré – más bien bufé – apesadumbrado.

La velada transcurrió tranquila. Todos estaban entretenidos y contentos. De reojo observé a Rika: sonreía, pero algo en sus ojos me indicaba que no se encontraba muy cómoda que digamos.

- ¿No lo trajiste? – le preguntó Yuri acercándole una bandeja con papas fritas.

- No estime que fuera lo más conveniente… - replicó ella, tomando un manojo de papas.

Pensando que sería lo más adecuado para integrar a todos los presentes, Henry encendió el equipo de música sintonizando unas salsas bien movidas y dio el ejemplo al resto tomando a Yuri por la cintura para bailar con ella.

El comedor quedó convertido en una pista de baile. Todos buscaban pareja o danzaban alegres.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el rostro confuso de Rika. ¿Se acordaría? Esa era la primera canción que habíamos bailado juntos…

Vi como apretaba los labios y se escabullía rápidamente al baño. Me inquieté por unos instantes, al punto que pensé en seguirla. No, me dije. No puedes… ¿o sí? Casi estaba por levantarme cuando la vi aparecer nuevamente.

Se me ocurrió invitarla a bailar. Pensé en aprovechar la avalancha de bailarines que la obligaban a correrse cerca de mí. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a mi lado. Esperé a que se percatara de mi presencia. Cuando lo hizo, se mostró sumamente contrariada y nerviosa. Yo no sabía qué decirle para entablar un diálogo y ella… tampoco. Nos quedamos callados unos instantes. La situación era muy incómoda. Pero ese silencio era percibido solamente por nosotros, ya que todo el resto estaba rodeado de música.

- Estas más delgada… - murmuré de improviso, con la vista en el suelo.

- Eso te parece, pero no. Es el color negro el que me hace parecer delgada – replicó, suspirando luego largamente.

El silencio entre nosotros volvió a hacerse presente. La joven comenzó a hacer medios círculos con la cabeza, a modo de excusa, por no saber qué decirme. Perdí noción del tiempo y del lugar mientras la miraba masajeándose el cuello. Recordé las veces en que su cuello había sido solamente mío. Me amargó la idea de que actualmente podía ser acariciado y besado por un extraño. Sentí la necesidad casi masoquista de saberlo. Estaba por preguntárselo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. El brillo de entusiasmo que reflejaban sus ojos casi me derriba.

- Hola, ¿qué sucede? Estoy en lo de Hiro – empezó a decir a su interlocutor. Luego de hacer una pausa, agregó – Ya está por terminar la fiesta. Dentro de una hora estoy allí. ¿Necesitás algo? – volvió a hacer silencio, y se sonrojó al recibir la respuesta, por lo que imaginé el tenor de la misma – Nos vemos. Aguantate un ratito. Besos.

Cortó la comunicación y yo sentí que se me detenía la respiración. Ya me resultaba indudable: Rika estaba con alguien. No sé si formalmente o no. Pero ya algún insecto había conseguido meterse en su vida.

- Ya está extrañándote… - comenté con malicia de forma tan automática que deseé haberme mordido la lengua antes de haber hablado.

- Sí, Dolce, el perro de mi abuela… - agregó adoptando una expresión sumamente despreocupada - se acostumbró a dormir conmigo por las noches –

- Ni lo digas… ojalá fuera el único… - admití reflexivo, murmurando.

Ella no me contestó nada. Miró al suelo unos instantes. La música cesó y Yuri entró a la sala trayendo consigo la torta.

El "cumpleaños feliz" llenó el comedor. El cumpleañero emocionado sopló las veintidós velas que decoraban la torta. Los flashes, las carcajadas y los besos no se hicieron esperar.

Observé a la joven que se encontraba al lado de Kazu. Basura, me dije a mí mismo. ¿No tengo más chance contigo? ¿Cómo le haré para arrancarte de mi cabeza?

Vi que, como muchos otros, comenzó a despedirse. ¿No va a saludarme a mí?, pensé. Me moví estratégicamente a pasos de la puerta. Distraída, como es obvio, fue a caer allí. Yo traté de enfocar mi atención en nada para que ella no se diera cuenta de que mi posición allí pretendía nada más que un beso suyo.

Entre resignada y sorprendida, no tuvo más remedio que saludarme.

- Chau, Ryo. Me gustó saber que están muy bien – me dijo, acercándose para besar mi mejilla.

- Se hace lo que se puede... – admití – aunque no todos estamos muy bien… - agregué, cerrando los ojos cuando sentí sus labios dibujando un beso a un lado de mi boca – Hazlo de nuevo – le pedí, casi a modo de súplica, reteniéndola junto a mí.

- Ryo… - comenzó ella, pensando en cómo responder – Ya no estamos juntos… no puedo besarte como lo hacía cuando éramos novios… -

Estaba por argüir toda mi disconformidad relativa a ese asunto, cuando apareció Henry, acompañando a una pareja de amigos que se iban. Lo miré con cara de "te voy a matar" y solté las manos de Rika. La joven por lo nerviosa que se puso, volvió a besarme. Rápidamente se despidió de Henry y se fue.

- ¿Qué pasó, amigo? – comenzó Henry, mirándome con falsa inocencia.

- Quería aclararle algunas cosas, pero no me diste tiempo…

- Bueno. ¡Estás en la puerta! ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto? La gente se tiene que ir… - replicó.

- Tenés razón – admití – Creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

- OK. Hasta mañana entonces. No sueñes cosas feas… ni eróticas… - agregó con sonrisa maléficamente burlona, a punto de carcajear.

- Ojalá fuera posible… - contesté, dejando escapar una sonrisa, mientras me retiraba a mi habitación.

- Se estaba riendo – comentó Yuri, acercándose a Henry.

- Eso parece. Ojalá le dure – opinó él, mientras saludaba a la última gente que se iba retirando, del primer cumpleaños en que se me presentó una ambivalencia incompatible: el haber estado con y sin ella.


	4. Capítulo 3

III

¿Qué ya no acudiría más a estudiar? ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría bien? Esas interrogantes me atormentaban en todo momento últimamente. Así como la máxima que mis amigos intentaban grabar a fuego en mi cabeza: la obligación de olvidarla.

¿Olvidarla? Era una cuestión que nunca me la había planteado antes, por lo remota que parecía. Y es que yo no era yo sin ella. Ella era todo: yo sin ella no era absolutamente nada. No era nada más que un organismo vacío, mecánico, robotizado e inerte. Un monstruo carente de sentido, de contenido, de significado. Mi esencia ya no estaba.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era verla. Posar mis ojos cansados de su ausencia en su cuerpo áureo de piel nívea. La vi acercarse a mí lentamente. El camisón de seda brillante se deslizaba recorriéndola suavemente. El cabello rojo y lacio resplandecía levemente a causa de un rayo de luna que se colaba por la rendija abierta de la persiana mal entornada. Luego ya no vi nada. La tibieza de su cuerpo sobre el mío, así como sus besos húmedos y sus caricias profundas y su baile envolvente me llenaron de frenesí, despertando los sentidos y nublando la vista.

- Ryo, ¡despertate! – exclamó Tai que se encontraba a mi lado.

- ¡Me dormí, soy un idiota! – dije atontado, golpeándome la cara para despabilarme.

- Sí, la verdad. Dígase que no tenemos nada que hacer… - añadió Javier, meneando la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras posaba sus ojos en unas jóvenes idénticas que pasaban a su lado muy apuradas.

- Soñabas espectacularmente… - opinó con malicia Tato, haciéndome poner serio.

- Espero no haber dicho ningún disparate… - comenté.

- No dijiste nada. Gesticulaste y mascullaste solamente. Si te hubiera visto algún profesor habría pensado que eras un actor porno cualquiera. – añadió Tai en tono alentador.

- Gracias, amigo.

- Me parece que vas a tener que empezar a tratarte psicológicamente – opinó luego de unos instantes de silencio.

- Sí – ratificó Javier alterando levemente la expresión de su rostro – Y no sólo porque nos estas enloqueciendo a nosotros… -

- Eso es claro – añadí con cierto enojo.

- Es que te hacés pelota a vos mismo… no te sirve, no te hace bien. La niña te dejó. No podés estar todo el día pensando en ella, retorciéndote por los rincones como un gato con frío – espetó Tato con seriedad.

- Es cierto – asintió Tai – Creo que debes pensarlo.

- Tal vez… - musité resignándome, para conformarlos y acabar con el tema.

- ¿Les parece si entramos? Vamos a la cantina a tomar algo… este patio y esa fachada despintada no hacen más que atormentar a mi alma abatida… - añadió Tato, con acento poético.

- Patético… - murmuró Javier, mirándome sonriente, mientras se incorporaba.

Atravesamos al concurrido patio y recorrimos lentamente los corredores desiertos de la facultad. Arribamos luego la cantina, donde hallamos un conglomerado de estudiantes ubicados en torno a una de las mesas.

- Llegaron los "inmaculados"… - sentí que uno comentaba – ¿La bonita no es novia de uno de ellos?

El comentario produjo dos efectos negativos en mí. Por un lado, sentí que esa denominación que años atrás adjudicaron a la barra de amigos ya no era adecuada para mí. Por otro… la bonita de seguro era Rika. ¿Estaba allí? ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Nos acercamos silenciosos al grupo excitado. Me pareció sorprendente lo que vi.

Sentada indiferente, recorriendo tranquilamente sus libros se encontraba Rika. Frente a ella, una muchacha de voz muy aguda la insultaba de forma bastante poco diplomática.

Comencé a acercarme, pidiendo permiso al principio, pero luego corriendo con cierta brusquedad a todo aquel que obstaculizaba mi paso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – arremetí, mirando con enojo a la joven de cabello oscuro.

- ¡¿Qué que me pasa?!Qué esta rubia de porquería se le metió por los ojos a "mi" novio y ahora se hace la estúpida! – gritó alterada.

Miré asombrado a Rika. La joven parecía no inmutarse. Seguía señalando suavemente el libro que leía con su lápiz mecánico.

- ¡Y me ha ignorado completamente la muy perra! – agregó la chillona acercando su rostro enfurecido al rostro absorto de Rika.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía luego de haber oído todo lo que oí.

Agarré violentamente a la morocha por el cuello de su chaqueta y la levanté con brusquedad. La joven movía los pies en el aire y miraba a su alrededor con miedo.

Rika cerró el libro y observó extrañada la escena. La gente había quedado petrificada ante mi inesperada reacción.

La pelirroja me lanzó una mirada de "ya está, déjala" y yo la dejé caer.

La muchacha gritando improperios en medio de un llanto ahogado se abrió camino entre los estudiantes que comenzaron lentamente a dispersarse.

Mis amigos tomaron una distancia prudencial para que yo pudiera hablar con Rika.

Haciendo una expresión de confusión con sus labios enarcó las cejas invitándome a hablar. Comprendí que pretendía una explicación respecto de lo sucedido.

- Me comporté como un idiota – admití avergonzado, tratando de evadir la respuesta que necesariamente debí haberle dado.

Noté la ternura que se apoderó de sus ojos al hablarme y confieso que estuve a punto de estallar de emoción y de agitación.

- De todas formas valoro lo que hiciste – admitió – pero creo que no era necesario que te ensuciaras las manos. Esa muchacha es una loca… y gritaba como un chancho agonizante…

La observé embobado mientras guardaba los libros en la mochila de cuero.

Amagó a irse, pero yo la detuve precipitadamente.

- Rika…

La joven retrocedió unos pasos y me miró esperando a que yo hablara.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Estás con el novio de ella? – pregunté, creyendo saber de antemano la respuesta.

- Sí – admitió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, atravesando mi espalda con esa maldita palabra cual puñal.

La expresión de disgusto de mi rostro fue tan notoria que ella con gesto de incredulidad se acercó más a mí.

- Sabes bien que no, tonto. Era un chiste… Seguís siendo demasiado inocente – murmuró acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella mientras sorprendía su mirada con la mía.

Permanecimos así durante unos minutos. No me atreví a decir nada por temor a romper el hechizo que graciosamente la hizo caer ante mí brindándome unos instantes de felicidad.

- Me tengo que ir… - murmuró nerviosa desviando la vista y tratando de quitar su mano cubierta con la mía.

Como respuesta tan solo la solté. Se volteó lentamente y comenzó a alejarse.

- Rika… - murmuré, haciéndola voltear.

- Dime

- ¿Por qué hace días que no venías?

- ¿A clase, dices? Es que estaba enferma… engripada.

- ¿Ya estás del todo bien?

- Claro que sí. Gracias por preguntar – terminó, mientras se abría paso para alejarse.

Quedé petrificado mirándola desaparecer entre la multitudinaria concurrencia de las escaleras.

- La tenés que olvidar de una vez – aconsejó Tai, rodeando mi espalda con uno de sus brazos – Ella ya no…

- Sí, ya lo entendí – asentí con la voz ahogada, dejándome atrapar por un sentimiento al que nunca antes tuve que hacer frente. El sentimiento de resignación.


	5. Capítulo 4

IV

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

Finalmente, lograron convencerlo. Muy a su pesar, se dejó llevar al tan mal afamado pub al que nunca había acudido. Sí había salido por las noches en sus épocas de noviazgo junto con Rika, a bailar a algún lado, pero siempre evitó aquel sitio tildado por casi todos sus conocidos de "desagradable" por transfigurarse en casa de masajes, caño y strippers a altas horas de la madrugada.

Las luces de colores y el frenesí de los danzantes atontaron un poco a nuestro protagonista, que no tardó en sucumbir rendido ante los encantos de una banqueta en la barra.

- Buscate a alguien para conversar o para bailar… - recomendó Tai, antes de alejarse a la pista junto con su novia.

- Dale. No seas amargado. Hay un montón de chicas preciosas… - añadió Javier, mirando dos grandes traseros que pasaban a su lado.

- Si habrá… – añadió Tato – Que hasta este estúpido ennoviado lo admite. ¡Che, Javier! ¡No te hagas el vivo que vos tenés novia! – gritó luego, persiguiendo al joven que se alejaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su momentánea soltería.

Ryo quedó solo e inmóvil allí. Un gordo que se asomó detrás del mostrador le ofreció una jarra de cerveza. El joven pagó y pensativo comenzó a degustar el líquido amargo y espumoso. La música electrónica y arrítmica no lo dejaba hilvanar bien las ideas.

- Hola bomboncito, ¿querés bailar un rato? – preguntó una joven casi desnuda acariciando la oreja del muchacho con la lengua.

- Prefiero no hacerlo ahora – respondió él secamente, corriendo su silla y secando la saliva de la extraña. La muchacha no insistió. Al avistar a otro hombre solo desapareció como por arte de magia. Ryo suspiró aliviado. "Era cierto que estaba lleno de hetairas este antro", pensó.

Giró sobre la banqueta y observó la pista de baile repleta de personas. Parecían endemoniadas, moviéndose frenética y hasta robóticamente al son de la música. Dirigió los ojos azules a las mesas de consumición. Unos pocos grupos de jóvenes se encontraban sentados bebiendo cerveza a las carcajadas. Avizoró livianamente la puerta de entrada del local. Una multitud de individuos ingresaban lentamente al sitio. La imagen de una persona en particular concentró la atención del joven. Se trataba de una mujer altísima, con el cabello rojo suelto y ligeramente ondeado, vistiendo un jean que hacía resaltar la redondez de sus anchas caderas y una blusa ceñida al pecho cubierta casi completamente por la campera de cuero negra. "Rika", pensó, despertando repentinamente.

Para su descontento, la muchacha no se encontraba sola. Detrás de ella, Ryo advirtió la presencia de un hombre muy alto y "fachero" que envolvía su cintura con orgullo. La pareja eligió una mesa libre donde estar. El joven caballerosamente corrió la silla de Rika para que se sentara. En los labios de la muchacha se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

El moreno se volteó en la banqueta, volviendo la espalda a la mortal escena y pidió otra cerveza. Repitió su pedido hasta que sintió que su vista ni su cabeza respondían debido a los efectos del excesivo alcohol.

Un movimiento leve que realizó provocó su inminente caída. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie y se trasladó con dificultad - sosteniéndose en la gente que se encontraba por el camino – a la pista de baile. Dirigió una última mirada a las mesas y comprobó que Rika no estaba. Para su sorpresa, vislumbró a la joven en medio de la pista, bailando con su acompañante muy animada.

Sintió que los celos lo consumían lenta y pavorosamente. Arrastrado por primitivos deseos revividos por el alcohol, comenzó a acercase a ellos. Posó su mano gruesa sobre el hombro del joven de una manera bastante "pesada".

- Está cansada de ti. Déjala bailar conmigo – le dijo, tratando de correrlo.

- Ryo… - murmuró Rika con expresión de asombro en su rostro.

- ¿Conocés a este borracho? – preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

- Claro que me conoce – añadió el moreno con dificultad – Yo soy el borracho que se acostó con ella durante ocho años y ahora ella botó como a un perro… -

El joven enmudeció al ver a Rika pararse frente a él muy enojada.

- ¿Qué, no es verdad? – preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

- No sabés lo que decís. Estas muy mal… ¿Por qué no vas a casa?

- ¿Sos vos la única que tenés derecho a divertirte acaso?

- No. Pero divertirse no significa molestar a los que te rodean.

- ¿Yo te molesto? Yo quería bailar contigo… No molestarte… - añadió con voz gangosa el muchacho, cayéndose sobre la joven que le brindó un firme sostén a tiempo.

- En estas condiciones no podés bailar. Estas muy mal, Ryo. Voy a llevarte a que te sientes. Vamos – murmuró, rodeando la cintura del muchacho con cuidado.

- Rika, si te vas con él yo me voy – añadió el otro hombre, que ya no podía disimular su enojo.

- Esperame acá que lo dejo y hablamos.

La muchacha arrastró a Ryo hacia la barra y lo sentó en una banqueta. Dirigió sus ojos al que había dejado en la pista de baile y con sorpresa advirtió que éste emprendía lentamente su marcha hacia la puerta de salida del local.

- Ryo, quedate quietito acá que ya vengo.

La joven alcanzó al hombre y discutió unos instantes con él. Ryo observó cómo él le gritaba enojado y entre la semiconsciencia del alcohol sintió una cierta indignación.

Unos minutos después, ya sola, Rika emprendió la vuelta a la barra, y se sorprendió muchísimo con la escena con la que se topó. Ryo hablaba tranquilamente con una señorita semidesnuda. Los ojos de Rika se entrecerraron con un cierto odio. Se acercó.

- Bonitos los subtítulos, Ryo, pero te estás perdiendo de la película – añadió con malicia, comenzando a alejarse para dejarlo solo.

- ¿Qué subtitu… qué pelícu… qué dijo? – preguntó el muchacho confundido observando a la joven marcharse.

- No sé amor, pero tu amiga te dejó conmigo y está muy enojada, así que si querés vamos a jugar un rato los dos – contestó la exuberante mujer que se encontraba con él.

- Salí, vieja fea, dejame en paz… - añadió molesto y con dificultad el moreno, incorporándose de la banqueta para alcanzar a Rika que ya había salido del local.

- Dígase que tenés un trasero hermoso, una espalda muy grande, un cuerpo desquiciante y una cara sensual, sino te hacía echar a patadas – le dijo la mujer antes de que él afirmara el dubitativo paso.

El joven no respondió nada. Ni siquiera había escuchado. Tan sólo empeñaba sus últimas fuerzas en ubicar a Rika. Por fin pudo salir del lugar.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó con desesperación – ¡Con lo borracho que estoy hasta una tortuga camina más rápido!¡Rika se fue y me dejó tirado de nuevo!

- No te dejé tirado, pero con esas cosas que decís, de buena gana lo haría – admitió la joven a sus espaldas.

- Ayudame, por favor Rika… no aguanto más…- suplicó el joven cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- Espero que digas eso por el alcohol y no por otra cosa ya que es bastante indigno para ti… Ven acá – añadió ella, levantando al muchacho con esfuerzo - ¿Estas despierto? ¿Viniste con alguien?

- No – mintió el joven sin entender lo que le habían preguntado, casi inconsciente, con la cara apoyada en el pecho tibio de la pelirroja.

- ¿Viniste en la camioneta?

- Sí…

Rika sustrajo las llaves del vehículo del bolsillo derecho de la campera del muchacho.

- Ayudame ¿Podés dar unos pasos? Poquitos… ya veo la camioneta.

- Pocos… - respondió él arrastrando la lengua, casi dormido.

- Uno, dos, tres… - murmuraba la joven, empujando levemente los pies del joven con sus pies para hacerlo avanzar – Ya casi estamos.

Abrió una de las puertas delanteras e introdujo al muchacho que quedó completamente dormido. Pasando por encima de él llegó al asiento del conductor. Se acomodó y encajó una de las llaves en el arranque. La giró y el coche comenzó a moverse parsimoniosamente, sin rumbo fijo… Al menos, claro está, para el moreno que dormía en el lugar del acompañante.


	6. Capítulo 5

V

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

- Mierda. No hay nadie… - murmuró Rika recostándose en la puerta de entrada del edificio del joven.

Subió al coche y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Ryo giró la cabeza, pero se mostró profundamente dormido.

La pelirroja se quitó la campera y retomó la tarea de guiar la marcha del automóvil que había interrumpido instantes atrás.

Estacionó con cuidado de no realizar alguna maniobra que deviniera en movimiento brusco del vehículo.

Con esfuerzo, extrajo al joven del auto, luego de haber intentado inútilmente despertarlo.

Lo llevó casi a rastras al ascensor del edificio al que ingresó. Marcó el número siete. Ojeó el Rolex rosado que decoraba su muñeca. Tres y cincuenta y cinco le indicaban las agujas. El ascensor se detuvo.

Arrastró a Ryo y lo recostó en un sillón ubicado al lado de la puerta.

Luego de una incómoda indagación que le llevó más de tres minutos ubicó la llave. Abrió rápidamente.

Respiró profunda y lentamente y levantó nuevamente al joven. Lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Corrió las sábanas y las mantas a los pies de la cama. Le quitó la campera y lo depositó suavemente. Desató sus zapatos. Lo descalzó con cuidado. Desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó hasta quitarlo. Con esfuerzo consiguió quitarle los suéters y la camisa. Se incorporó y lo cubrió con la sábana y las mantas, mientras suspiraba aliviada por haber terminado.

Apagó la lámpara y salió de la habitación.

Corrió al baño y liberó toda la tensión que levaba acumulada en la espuma nívea y caliente de la bañera.

- Necesitaba esto… - murmuró cerrando los ojos.


	7. Capítulo 6

VI

No podía dejar de percibir aquella tibieza reconfortante en la mitad de mi espalda. Pero la pesadez de mi cuerpo me impedía voltearme.

Sin embargo, me sentía en el paraíso. "Este aroma… es el aroma de las madreselvas… el aroma de su piel". La seda de la sábana que se encontraba debajo de mí, así como la de la almohada que acariciaba mi rostro… Todo impregnado de aquella deliciosa e hipnótica fragancia.

Sentí unos dedos delgados que suavemente corrían a un lado el cabello que cubría mi frente. Aunque quise, no pude abrir los ojos. El sonar de los pasos cansados bien conocidos hizo que mi pecho se agitara de improviso. Me mantuve dubitativo unos momentos, tratando de recobrar energías de antaño. Por fin lo logré. Abrí los ojos y viré para poder incorporarme.

Estaba solo en medio de la cama grande, cubierto con sábanas de seda blanca y un par de mantas celestes. El camisón que se asomaba debajo de la almohada delataba a la dueña del lugar, aunque más acusador resultara su aroma. La situación generó cierta confusión en mí. ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera allí, en su casa, ocupando un lugar en su cama? ¿Estaría soñando? Pese a la indisolubilidad del problema de la distinción entre sueño y vigilia que ocupaba a mentes filosóficamente más inteligentes que la mía, era claro que estaba despierto.

Sentí el sabor amargo de la cerveza que aún persistía en mi boca.

- Ya lo recuerdo. Ese maldito antro… - me dije a mí mismo.

Decidí levantarme para aclarar el asunto y poder verificar mis sospechas. Lo hice, no antes de caer un par de veces en el intento de concretar firmemente mis pasos. Usando de sostén los muebles y las paredes, abandoné la habitación.

Los murmullos del televisor llamaron mi atención. Me asomé silencioso al living, de donde provenía el sonido. Allí estaba Rika, envuelta en una salida de baño blanca, cómodamente recostada en el sofá, atendiendo de vez en cuando la pantalla del aparato.

Observé con nostalgia el cabello rojo recogido y los pies blancos, juntos, descalzos; las piernas largas y sensuales cruzadas y las rodillas apenas cubiertas por la gruesa tela de la toalla.

- Despertaste – murmuró al verme, apagando inmediatamente el televisor con un ligero movimiento. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor… aunque un poco mareado y confundido. Poco recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer.

- Por suerte.

- ¿Fue tan terrible?

- Un poco. Pero no te culpo. Estabas muy borracho.

- ¿Tú me trajiste?

- Sí… ni me lo recuerdes. Eres demasiado grande y pesado… Te había llevado a tu casa, pero no había nadie. Yo no conservó las llaves y tú no las traías contigo. Al menos no las encontré en tus bolsillos… Por eso te traje aquí. Espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no… está bien – añadí recostándome en la pared, con la mirada perdida en los recovecos que recorría la salida de baño que la joven llevaba.

- ¿Querés tomar algo? ¿Un café? ¿Querés darte un baño y luego te tomás un café caliente?

- Creo que es una buena idea… - admití.

- Claro que sí. Vamos – dijo, incorporándose rápidamente del sofá.

Me condujo al baño y allí me dejó para que yo procediera. Unos minutos más tarde ingresó pidiendo permiso para dejarme una toalla.

Su voz grave y serena era la caricia que me faltaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

"Como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo", pensé cerrando los ojos, sintiendo al agua tibia limpiar todos los sinsabores que había vivido la noche anterior y que, para mi suerte, con mucha dificultad recordaba.

Salí pensativo y me sequé con cuidado.

Sin pedir permiso, ingresé – tan solo con la toalla envuelta en la cintura – al dormitorio de la joven.

Mis ojos no caían en sí al observar con deleite el espectáculo de su cuerpo de porcelana desnudo. Pensé con una sonrisa que si sus proporciones no eran áureas, me encontraba ante otra más perfecta y divina proporción.

Su expresión de confusión y sorpresa fue notoria.

Me aproveché de su perplejidad, lo admito. Cuando volvió en sí ya le era tarde para resistirse o evitar lo inevitable.

La envolví hasta ahogarla en el mar turbulento y agitado de mi desesperación y mis ansias insatisfechas de ella.

Intentó protestar, como es lógico. Pero hasta sus propias quejas la traicionaron al transfigurarse en sordos gemidos.

Los sonidos del atardecer de la ciudad desaparecieron, dejando paso a los de los compases fruto del desmesurado e intenso espectáculo.

Bebí de su resignación hasta saciarme casi por completo. Fue todo tan vehemente e impetuoso que tras varias horas de absoluto delirio ambos quedamos exhaustos y dormidos. Tuve la suerte de despertar antes que ella para escapar rápido de allí.


	8. Capítulo 7

**VII**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

- ¡Ryo, despertate! – gritó Javier, zarandeando violentamente al joven.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – vociferó éste despertando abruptamente.

- Estabas soñando. Tenías una pesadilla.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- Sí, tranquilizate.

- Creo que no soy yo quien debo tranquilizarme… me despertaste a gritos…

- Eras tú el que estabas como loco moviéndote y diciendo cosas inentendibles.

- Ya veo… estoy un poco sudado… y agitado… - murmuró Ryo observándose – Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Estas en mi departamento – comenzó el morocho enarcando las cejas – La cosa fue así: Rika te encontró en la entrada del baile borracho y en el suelo y al final terminó llevándote a su casa, porque no pudo ubicar a Henry ni a Tákato ni a Yuri. Tampoco a nosotros porque teníamos los teléfonos apagados…

- ¿Y qué hago acá? Digo… cómo llegué hasta aquí…

- Finalmente nos comunicamos con ella. Quedó su número en los celulares, de cuando nos llamó.

- Y… - empezó el moreno dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?

- O sea que todo fue un sueño… - concluyó Ryo con disgusto.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Soñé que estaba con ella…

- Estuviste con ella, en su casa.

- No me refiero a eso. Deja, ya no importa…

- Como quieras – murmuró el otro joven comenzando a alejarse - ¡Ah, Ryo! – añadió volteándose.

- Dime.

- Era un verdadero primor tu ex en salto de cama, con la piel brillante por el sudor. La verdad es que te la perdiste… Por suerte para ella… ja.

"Qué tarado", pensó Ryo meneando la cabeza.

La puerta se cerró. El moreno quedó solo en la amplia habitación. Empujó las colchas que lo cubrían. Miró la única prenda que llevaba puesta: los bóxers negros, como en sus sueños. "Será coincidencia", pensó resignado.

Se levantó e ingresó al baño contiguo. Abrió lentamente el grifo dejando correr el agua. Mojó su cara y su cabello. Observó el rostro reflejado en el espejo. Los ojos azules estaban un poco irritados. La boca hinchada. Miró los hombros anchos y el cuello. Marcas rojizas en algunos lugares y su aroma en cada rincón.

El rostro del espejó esbozó una leve sonrisa. Quizás nada de lo que él había soñado había sucedido. Pero el pensar en un posible enlace entre los sueños, las coincidencias y la realidad lo hacía sentir feliz y curioso. Quizás todo había sido de otra manera. Lástima que jamás podría establecer con certeza cómo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

La desilusión brotaba a borbotones cual agua de manantial en mi cabeza. Y es que la noticia del noviazgo de Rika me pegó duro. La verdad es que no la esperaba. Y menos, claro está, desde que ingenuamente me hice de la idea de que podía haber chance de reconciliación.

Pero es claro: las ilusiones nos convencen de cosas que no son ciertas y nos esclavizan al punto de hacernos atar falsos cabos para perder noción de la verdadera realidad. En eso pienso a cada momento para tratar de justificar – no sin rabia y rencor claro está – la nueva situación que se presenta ante mí.

Yuri fue la primera en percatarse de que yo había caído en la cuenta de todo.

- Era de esperarse que esto sucediera, Ryo. ¿No crees? – me dijo ella, en aquella tarde soleada de primavera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirí con expresión confusa, quitando los ojos del libro.

- A lo de Rika. No te hagas… Es obvio que estas así por eso. Quizás te resulte un poco cruel esto que voy a decirte… pero considero que es necesario y que cuanto antes lo grabes a fuego en tu cabeza mejor será para ti. Ella te dejó hace bastante, no va a volver contigo. Y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie porque conoces mejor que ninguno cuan firme y segura es.

No quise contestarle. Si bien era algo que tenía asumido profundamente, mi orgullo me negaba rotundamente aceptarlo.

Yuri también lo sabía. Por eso no dijo nada más y me dejó allí, pensando y confiando en que "caería en razón" en cualquier momento.

Pero mi tozudez era grande y mi cabeza muy dura…


	10. Capítulo 9

**IX**

- Estuvo fantástica tu exposición oral, Ryo. La verdad es que dejaste a esos intelectualoides con la boca abierta – comentó Javier sonriente a su amigo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la facultad.

- Es cierto – aprobó Tato – fue muy buena. El gordo capo te miraba con una admiración…

No repliqué nada, porque sabía que ellos tenían razón. Me había esforzado mucho para que la presentación saliera tan bien como había salido. Kant fue un hombre complejo, sin duda alguna, pero también fue un tipo del cual se ha dicho mucha cosa y de muy variadas maneras. Allí había radicado la mayor dificultad de todo el asunto: dotar a mi exposición de un enfoque original. Lo conseguí, sin duda alguna. Fue por eso que mi trabajo tuvo doble mérito y despertó la admiración unánime del jurado evaluador.

Ingresamos tranquilamente a la cantina.

- Voy a retirar unas fotocopias que encargué ayer – dijo Tato, recordando casi por casualidad que debía hacerlo.

- ¿Las del pecoso? – inquirió Tai, súbitamente alterado.

- Sí.

- ¡Ah! Yo también voy porque no las he sacado…

- No te las dan si no las encargaste…

- A que sí – añadió el joven desafiante.

- Probá, dale – aceptó Tato.

Ambos corrieron al centro de fotocopiado, mientras que Javier se marchó a la biblioteca, dejándome solo.

Tomé asiento en una de las tantas mesas de la enorme sala poblada de jóvenes. Revolví la mochila buscando aquel libro que tiempo atrás había empezado a leer y que no tuve tiempo de terminar. Me dejé llevar lentamente por la lectura, hasta que la voz grave de Rika irrumpió en el lugar, evaporando mi concentración.

Viré mi cabeza levemente. Observé a aquel muchacho correrle la silla para que ella tomara asiento y luego acercarse al mostrador a realizar un pedido.

Volví la mirada hacia ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una blusa blanca que era apenas un poco más clara que su tan adorada piel de porcelana. Extrajo un libro del interior de la mochila de cuero y comenzó a recorrerlo con tranquilidad.

El joven que regresó acarició su cuello para llamar su atención. Rika sonrió ante el inesperado gesto.

Al rato, una mujer muy delgada que traía consigo una bandeja, depositó sobre su mesa los dos vasos.

Yo no podía despegar mi mirada celosa de la fatídica escena que formaban ambos bebiendo café.

La relativa gran distancia que separaba mi mesa de la de ellos, así como las mesas con gente que se interponían entre ellas impedían que pudieran verme.

Tan enfrascado estaba en mi tarea de espionaje que no me percaté de que Javier ya se había sentado a mi lado.

- Entretenida la escena, pero demasiado lejana como para que merezca que le prestes atención.

- Me resulta imposible no mirarla… - musité, sin quitar los ojos de la joven que se despedía del muchacho con un tímido beso.

Pasó por mi lado sin percatarse de la presencia de Javier y de la mía.

- La recorriste en diez segundos más que al camino de tu casa a la Facultad en cinco años – bromeó Javier a punto de carcajear.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado…

- Sí. Pero así no solucionamos nada. Mejor voy a pedir unos submarinos – resolvió.

- A mí traeme un café negro, doble y sin azúcar – pedí.

- ¡Qué amargo, loco! Ya vengo.

Estaba a punto de retomar mi lectura cuando llamó mi atención una mano que se posó al lado del libro. Se trataba del novio de Rika. Sí. Era el novio de Rika.

- ¿Tú eres Ryo, cierto? – inquirió.

- Sí – le respondí secamente.

- Yo soy Ernesto – me dijo.

- ¿Ernesto?

- Estuve con Rika hace algunos sábados en Troán. Nos vimos allí. Quizás no me recuerdes porque no estabas muy bien.

- Mmm. Ya me acordé – le dije con cierta ironía - Y bien… "Ernesto" – añadí con el aire de superioridad que me había costado años quitarle a Rika - ¿En qué puedo serte útil?

- Ahora no ando con mucho tiempo porque tengo clase en unos minutos… - se interrumpió unos segundos al ver mi expresión de "no me hagas perder más mi tiempo y andá al grano de una maldita vez, antes de retomar la palabra -… pero me gustaría un día de estos tener una conversación contigo… si no te molesta.

- ¿Conmigo? – inquirí con falsa sorpresa y utilizando un tono que mostraba bastante desagrado.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Porque tú fuiste novio de Rika durante varios años, por eso.

- ¿Y?

- Y que tú eras quien la conocía mejor.

- _Soy _quien la conozco mejor – corregí con cierto fastidio.

- En fin… ¿Aceptas o no?

Medité unos segundos antes de tirarme al agua con la respuesta.

- Claro que sí. Cuando te quede bien avísame.


	11. Capítulo 10

X

**X**

- Te noto más contento Ryo. Me alegro mucho por eso… - me dijo Yuri, mientras llenaba su vaso con jugo de naranja.

- Es cierto – aprobó Henry – casi había olvidado comentarlo…

- Ahora por esas bobadas que dijeron el gurí se acuerda de lo desgraciado que se sentía y vuelve a amargarse – terció Tákato, con gesto de desagrado, mostrándonos a todos su bolo alimenticio.

- ¡Asqueroso! ¡No hables con la boca llena! – le reprochó Kazu.

- Sorry…

- Pero la verdad es que sí. Se te ve mejor amigo. Ya estas apto para ir a una bailanta a buscar novia… o quizás un rato de sexo, si es que ya no te lo has procurado, porque hace bastante que estas soltero… sería absurdo que hubieras aguantado en abstinencia tantos meses… - comentó Kenta, antes de llevarse el último bocado de su comida a la boca.

Lo miré con cara de "mejor que te hayas callado la boca" y seguí comiendo tranquilo sin replicar nada a nadie.

Acabamos con el almuerzo.

- ¡Waw! – empezó Yuri – Se nota que había hambre "en el cuadro" – comentó luego, refiriéndose a nosotros, que lo único que nos quedó por comer fueron los platos y los cubiertos.

- Sí, la verdad. Y si me ponés una vaca acá adelante la devoro – respondió Henry.

- ¿Quedaste con hambre?

- Era chiste…

- Por esa broma te toca lavar la vajilla.

- ¡No vale! – se quejó el joven – Fue a Tákato a quien le tocó la hoja de laurel.

- Es cierto… - admitió la joven mirando a Tákato.

- Kenta los lava por mí porque yo voy a salir con alguien – añadió el joven mirando a Yuri con cara de "es obvio que nos vamos tú y yo".

- Suerte entonces. Arreglen como quieran. Yo quedé de encontrarme con una amiga – anunció la muchacha antes de salir rápidamente del departamento.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Tákato, incrédulo y disgustado ante el inminente derrumbe de su castillo de ilusiones.

- Cagaste, hermano – bromeó Kenta, entregándole la hoja de laurel sobradoramente – Me voy al shopping.

- ¡Rajá de acá, _flogger _perdido! ¡Cuando te agarre un _emo_ o una _rollinga_ te van a enseñar lo que es bueno! ¡Egoísta! ¡Mal amigooooooooo! ¡_Glammmmmmmmmm_! – gritó a toda voz el muchacho ofendido.

- ¡Para! Dejá de gritar, amistad – reprendió Henry, haciendo uso de esa jerga tan usual entre los adolescentes y que a él le causaba tanta gracia.

- Voy a lavar entonces… - murmuró Tákato con disgusto.

- Los dejo muchachos… Voy a leer un poco – comenté, retirándome a mi habitación.


	12. Capítulo 11

**XI**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

- No sé, Rika… yo elegiría algo menos complejo para trabajar… - opinó Maia, enrollando en uno de sus dedos un mechón del sedoso cabello rojo de su amiga.

- He leído un par de libros interesantes acerca de ese tema. No me resultó para nada complicado… - meditó Rika en voz alta.

- A vos nada te parece complicado… ¡hasta inventaste mejores refutaciones que Aristóteles para los sofistas! ¡Y encima, interpretaste tan maravillosamente bien a Zenón de Elea que te invitaron a darles charlas a los propios profesores y a los alumnos más avanzados! Con esas referencias, nada me extraña de vos… ¡pero tenenos un poco de piedad a tus amigas!- suplicó Natasha, postrándose frente a la joven.

- No seas chota…- murmuró la aludida.

- ¿Y dónde es que están esos libros que leíste tú? Porque yo no he encontrado casi nada… Y no he parado de revolver la biblioteca… Tan sólo hallé un par de referencias indirectas en Ferrater Mora… - añadió Alejandra.

- Alguien tenía esos libros… - musitó Rika, sobándose la cabeza mientras pensaba.

- ¿No sería tu ex? Él siempre tenía esos libracos inútiles… - opinó Natasha.

- ¿Inútiles dices? Yo creo que no demasiado inútiles. Los libros que tiene son de lo mejor que hay. Los de Gredos los tiene a todos… son los mejores libros de filosofía que existen en nuestra lengua.

- Ah, sí, que admirable – dijo la gorda Roberta con su voz apagada de fumadora, quien como buena alumna adorno de la clase no entendía ni medio de todo el asunto.

- Creo que sí, que esos libros los tiene él – confirmó Rika, tratando de sonar dubitativa, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios previos de sus amigas.

- Pídeselos entonces – sugirió Maia, en el tono de voz más natural que pudo.

- No… no puedo…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Estoy tratando de no hablar con él… hasta hace muy poco estaba dolido por lo que pasó… no quiero que piense que estoy aprovechándome de él.

- Entonces pedile a Ernesto que se los pida – sugirió Alejandra, apelando a la aguda suspicacia e intuición femenina de Rika.

- ¿Por qué a Ernesto? – indagó ella, mordida inexplicablemente por una gran curiosidad, pero poniendo su empeño en no demostrarlo - ¿Es que acaso Ernesto conoce a Ryo?

- Parece que sí… al menos eso fue lo que vimos con Roberta… pero no creo que sea algo lo suficientemente sugestivo como para despertar interés en ti… - añadió Alejandra riendo por dentro, presuponiendo la reacción de su amiga.

- No la tortures y contale. Es obvio que no va a preguntarte nada y va a averiguar en otro lado sino… - intervino Maia seriamente.

- Aguafiestas… - reprochó Alejandra – Contale vos, Robi.

- ¡Dale! – añadió la gorda ilusionada – Lo que vimos fue que… el otro día, ¿viste? Estábamos en la cantina… y vos también estabas en la cantina, pero con Ernesto. Y nosotras íbamos llegando. Y Ryo estaba en la cantina. Y todos tomaban café. Y yo no tomaba café, ¡qué desgraciada soy! Pero no tomé café porque compré un paquete de adherentes para la vecina de mi prima. Y vos te fuiste. No tenía plata. Ah! Antes estabas tomando un submarino me parece. Y yo me dije qué rico, que de seguro no ibas a poder sola y que estaba bueno que lo compartas conmigo. Pero vos te fuiste y te tomaste todo antes de irte. No nos viste, pero nosotras sí. Ni siquiera esa tarta de peras y ricotta me dejaste porque te la comiste toda. Vos te habías ido y Ernesto habló con Ryo que estaba solo hasta que llegó Javier y tomaron café. Sin azúcar, porque tu ex o es diabético o es un asqueroso. Pero tá. Eso fue.

Rika abrió mucho sus ojos felinos, dando a entender que no había comprendido nada de lo que había oído.

- Sos horrible, gorda – reprochó Natasha – Peor que un niño… explicá vos, Ale.

- Sí, será mejor. Traduzco lo que acabamos de oír: fue hace un par de semanas. Tú y Ernesto estaban en la cantina. Ryo también estaba allí, pero en otra mesa, observando desde lejos. Cuando tú te fuiste Ernesto se acercó a él y hablaron unos minutos.

- Así que hablaron… ¿De qué hablaron?

- Y… ¡qué sé yo!

- Lo más seguro que de la vida de la langosta, que es lo "único" que tienen en común – agregó Maia con un tono exageradamente irónico, dándole a entender a Rika la obviedad del tópico.

- ¿Crees que hablaban de mí? – inquirió la muy ingenua.

- Sí, lela. Es obvio. Un metro noventa de cosa en común no es poco…

- Ahora ya estoy segura de que te refieres a mí…

- La verdad es que están fuertes… cualquiera de los dos… - murmuró Roberta, rememorando la fantasía que había cruzado su mente al ver a ambos hombres hablando días atrás.

- Suficiente – replicó Rika seriamente, comenzando a enojarse.

- Perdón Rika. Pero no entiendo porqué te molesta… - admitió la gorda.

- Muy fácil – intercedió Maia - porque uno es su actual y otro su ex.

- Del actual lo entendería – opinó Roberta – ¿pero del ex…?

- Quizás Rika aún tiene algún tipo de fantasía con él… viste que todo el mundo fantasea sexualmente con sus anteriores parejas… - comentó Natasha, mirando a la aludida a los ojos.

- Esa es una elucubración tuya, absolutamente infundada – espetó la pelirroja, a quien siempre ponía incómoda ese tipo de conversaciones.

- Es cierto. Son tan solo elucubraciones. Dejen a Rika tranquila, por favor – pidió Maia, notando lo perturbada que habían dejado a la joven, quien no volvió a articular palabra hasta despedirse de sus amigas un par de horas después.


	13. Capítulo 12

**XII**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

- Ya te acostaste, linda. ¿Puedo yo también? – preguntó Ernesto, mirando a Rika con cara tierna y suplicante a la vez.

-Claro que sí – respondió ella, mientras se cubría hasta el cuello con las sábanas de seda.

El muchacho se tendió a su lado. Escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Él la observaba embelesado, ingresando en una suerte de trance. No recordaba haber visto antes una cara tan hermosa como la de Rika. Ella – con la mente en quién sabe dónde – enfocaba sus ojos en él pero no lo veía.

- ¿En qué piensas? – inquirió intrigado, ante la expresión de seriedad de la joven.

- Nada… en nada.

- No creo. Siempre estas pensando en algo – opinó – Claro que nunca quieres decirme en qué – añadió luego, con disgusto.

- Hay cosas que tú tampoco me dices… - juzgó ella, desviando el eje del tema.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que no te cuento? – preguntó asombrado ante la réplica de la muchacha.

- Varias cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres concretamente?

- Tú lo sabes muy bien.

El joven permaneció pensativo durante algunos instantes.

- No vas a decírmelo… ya veo… pero dame una pista, ya que no puedo acordarme.

- Acerca de Ryo – añadió finalmente Rika, viendo que era inútil prolongar el acertijo.

- ¿Ryo? ¿Quién es Ryo? – inquirió él con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

- No te hagas…

- Era broma…

- Bueno. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ryo? – reiteró la joven comenzando a impacientarse.

- Hace unos días me lo encontré y… bueno, lo saludé. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos.

- Ah… ¿y? – inquirió en tono bastante fastidiado la pelirroja.

- Y nada más.

- Pues… no entiendo el motivo, te digo la verdad. Porque vos no tenés nada que ver con él.

- ¿Te molestó lo que hice?

- Un poco.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Primero, porque no entiendo el motivo. Segundo, porque como definitivamente, no hay motivo, él podría pensar que te mandé yo para molestarlo.

- Si se molesta, problema de él – añadió Ernesto comenzando a fastidiarse - ¿O es que acaso te sigue pasando algo con él? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡No es eso, Ernesto! ¡Siempre estás desviando la cosa por el mismo lado! – chilló la joven molesta.

- Eso es porque tú no haces más que demostrarme que él protagonizó tu más perfecta y soñada historia de amor y ahora se volvió tu amor platónico y que yo soy un perro al que limosneas con tus sobras cuando no tienes más remedio.

El silencio se abrió como un abismo insondable entre ambos. Rika meditó durante algunos segundos. Era cierto. Solía ser un poco quejosa e incluso cruel con Ernesto.

- Oye… - murmuró con la mayor calma que pudo, observando el rostro enojado del joven, que no le contestó.

Rika se incorporó y acarició suavemente una de las mejillas del muchacho.

- Ernesto, no quiero que mezcles las cosas. Eso es todo. Mírame – pidió. El muchacho la obedeció – Ryo es parte de mi pasado. Y en el pasado debe quedar. Por eso no quiero que te involucres con él tú, que integras mi presente. ¿Entiendes?-inquirió finalmente, acariciando la nariz del joven con su nariz.

El muchacho la besó y la tumbó en la cama mientras lo hacía.

- Rika… - logró articular en medio del beso - ¿Podemos…?

Ipso facto la joven separó su rostro con cierta brusquedad y se hizo a un lado.

- Si no te importa, quiero dormirme porque estoy muy cansada – añadió cerrando los ojos.

- Está bien. Perdóname… - respondió él agitado y algo turbado ente la inesperada reacción de la pelirroja - ¿Algún día vas a querer?-

No recibió respuesta. Rika se había quedado profundamente dormida.


	14. Capítulo 13

**XIII**

_Pues si de verdad soy un cabeza dura, es mi problema. Creo que eso es claro, pero nadie lo entiende. Y si además sufro por ser un cabeza dura, también es mi problema. A nadie debería importarle. Sin embargo, y pese a que todos profetizan y hacen teoría con una práctica absolutamente mía – cosa de por sí, bastante deplorable – el problema no radica en la esclerosis cefálica, sino en lo que el corazón siente. _

_Estoy en pleno proceso de olvido. Me encuentro en medio de mi duelo. El mismo es muy intrincado y difícil. Avanzo y retrocedo en él a medida que transcurre el tiempo. A veces logro convencerme de que es mi obligación olvidarla, y en el ajetreo de la jornada se me vuelve cosa simple. Pero las noches desiertas y tristes la traen a mi mente en un santiamén. "Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas", escribió alguna vez Neruda para que yo le cantara. Y yo lo repito antes de caer dormido por el hastío que me produce esta larga ausencia de su cuerpo enredado en el mío. _

- ¡Qué día de mierda! ¡Qué gente de mierda! ¡Ya estoy podrido! – se quejó Javier, estirándose cuan largo y delgado era, sentado en la silla de madera de la cantina de la Facultad.

- La verdad es que la jornada de hoy fue muy pesada – concedió Tato, corriéndose el flequillo hacia atrás con fastidio.

- Voy a pedir un café. Me parece que esto hay que cerrarlo acá y mañana seguimos. ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo? - añadió Tai.

- Un submarino para mí – dijo Javier.

- Yo un vaso de agua sin gas – pidió Tato.

- ¿Y vos, Ryo?

- Nada. Si dejamos acá yo me voy – comenté – La verdad es que tuve una noche pésima. Necesito dormir.

- Bueno, pero no te pierdas. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Salí de la Facultad con la mente en blanco. El manto oscuro que cubría la ciudad se encontraba completamente estrellado. "No es extraño. Ya son casi las diez", pensé. Caminé lentamente por la larga avenida casi desierta. Aún no había culminado el último turno; era lógico que no hubiera estudiantes por allí charlando, riendo o fumando.

Un llamado a mis espaldas me hizo voltearme. - ¡Ryo! - sentí.

- Ryo. Te he estado buscando, pero no te había podido ubicar antes – dijo Ernesto, acercándose.

- Ah. Sí. Bueno. Aquí estoy – le contesté sin demostrar ninguna clase de interés.

- Recuerdas que yo te dije que quería hablar contigo, ¿cierto?

- Sí. ¡Bah! A decir verdad, acabas de recordármelo… - admití.

- ¿Estás libre ahora?

- Mmm…n… sí – contesté finalmente, no muy convencido.

Comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ernesto aclaró su voz y comenzó a hablarme.

- Tú conoces a Rika mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?

- No lo sé. Antes estaba seguro de que sí. Ahora no puedo afirmarlo. ¿Qué sucede con Rika? ¿Ella está bien? – inquirí un poco nervioso.

- Sí, Rika está bien. Supongo que siempre fue así. Sólo que yo no lo creía – añadió con disgusto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A su carácter.

- ¿Su carácter?

- Sí. ¿Toda la vida tuvo ese carácter tan agrio?

- Siempre tuvo sus épocas… es más irascible cuando le viene la regla… - comenté distraído.

- Entonces su regla es eterna, porque su carácter es pésimo y vive de malhumor.

- Tiene sus etapas. Cuando era niña era infernal. Luego se tranquilizó. Como no convivo con ella desde hace unos cuantos meses no sabría decirte a qué se debe su enojo actual.

- ¿Era tan agria cuando estaba contigo?

- Depende. Se volvió una mujer sumamente tierna.

- Entonces a mí comenzó a odiarme, porque era encantadora cuando la conocí. Pero ahora casi no podemos mantener un diálogo sin pelearnos…

- Dejame ver si comprendo… - comencé - ¿Vos querés que yo te haga de gurú sentimental para arreglarte con mi ex novia? – añadí luego con cierto fastidio.

- Como bien dijiste: tu _ex_ novia, _mi actual _novia – respondió, recalcando bien sus palabras.

- No tengo ningún interés en que te lleves bien con ella. De hecho, no es que no me interese. No me importa en lo absoluto – declaré fríamente.

- No te importa. Ya veo. Así como tampoco te importa Rika.

- ¿Qué dices? A mí me importa muchísimo Rika. Me importa desde hace mucho más que a ti. Y que no esté con ella no quiere decir que haya dejado de importarme – añadí molesto – Y si querés que te diga mi opinión, así de ajeno y desde afuera, me da toda la impresión de que vos no la satisfacés. Rika no es una cualquiera. Es una persona muy compleja y posee un ritmo particular y un nivel particular. Y si uno no está a su nivel… -

- No es bueno para ella. No es lo que ella necesita – dijo Ernesto acabando mi frase, con la voz sombría.

Sentí un poco de lástima al verlo entornar sus ojos en silencio. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo. Y estaba sufriendo por Rika, como yo. Sólo que él estaba al lado de Rika, donde yo jamás volvería a estar. Quizás fue por celos que le dije todo lo que le dije. Fui cruel, pero estaba a tiempo de enmendarme con ese sujeto, que no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de ella.

- Ernesto… - murmuré luego de unos instantes de cavilación – Quizás ella esté cansada.

- ¿Es normal que una persona _viva_ cansada?

- Rika se toma el estudio muy a pecho. Debe estar estresada y por eso se irrita… Además… _no_ creo que no te quiera si está contigo… - añadí con un poco de pesar.

- Valoro lo que dices. Pero me cuesta demasiado asimilarlo. Su relación anterior fue muy larga, y según lo que alguien me comentó una vez, muy… cómo decirlo… fogosa. Y tengo miedo que conmigo no sea ni lo uno ni lo otro – confesó.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – inquirí con sorpresa.

- Una amiga de Rika. Una tal Alejandra. ¿La conoces?

- Sí, la "negra".

- Pero que tonto soy… si tú conoces todo acerca de Rika… - se quejó como rectificándose por haber preguntado.

- Bueno, ta. No te quejes más de eso que no es posible cambiarlo y es inevitable. Ya la conocí, ya estuve con ella y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar. Ahora tenés que pensar hacia adelante.

- Es cierto, perdón. Parece como si te estuviera echando en cara que la hayas conocido… - admitió con más tranquilidad.

- Decime de una vez en qué puedo ayudarte – pedí, algo agobiado, ya que la vigilia de la noche anterior se estaba haciendo sentir en mi cuerpo cansado.

- No sé. Es que estoy mal. Tengo miedo de que me deje por estúpido. Ella no me quiere – se quejó el muchacho.

- Bueno, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Si ella quiere dejarte va a hacerlo, independientemente de lo que yo piense. Tú mismo debes encontrar la forma de llegar a ella. Tenés que observarla con cuidado y aprender a entenderla. ¿Sabes algo? Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada mirada de una persona dice mucho de ella.

- ¿Cada quien tiene su propio lenguaje corporal?

- Así es.

- ¿Rika también?

- Sí. Siempre que no le neguemos estatuto ontológico, claro está.

- Si no entiendo cómo piensa ni lo que piensa, jamás voy a poder descifrar qué quieren decir cada uno de sus movimientos…

- Cuando la conozcas mejor podrás hacerlo. Además… - comencé a decir sintiendo que mis vísceras se prenderían fuego – Ya debe haberte confesado muchas cosas al acostarse contigo…

- Negativo.

- ¿No te dicho nada? – inquirí con sorpresa.

- No sólo no me ha dicho nada sino que jamás se ha acostado conmigo.

- Waw – comenté con un cierto alivio, sonriendo ligeramente – Eso me resulta un poco… extraño. Pero explica que esté todo el tiempo de malhumor.

- Tan acostumbrada a… a… todos los días… - comentó con un poco de fastidio sin animarse a decirlo completamente.

- Bueno. De hecho… - comencé a decir mientras meditaba – hacer el amor era rutina para nosotros.

- ¿Y querés que te diga más? No sólo no ha demostrado interés, sino que se ha negado rotundamente a hacerlo. Ha llegado a correrme a patadas cuando lo intento – declaró con enojo, ante mi expresión de sorpresa, a punto de transmutarse en carcajada.

- Que cruel esa mujer… - musité con falsa inocencia, a punto de desternillarme de risa – Pero de verdad, no puedo creerlo – añadí luego, recuperando la compostura – Ella siempre fue muy fogosa… de hecho… era fanática. A veces sólo deseaba acostarse conmigo para hacer el amor…

- Bien por vos y tu satisfacción personal. Pero la gastaste y la dejaste sin ganas.

- No creo que eso sea posible.

- Entonces explicame qué sucede – pidió, deteniendo su marcha en la entrada de un edificio.

- Como tú digas – respondí, ingresando al hall luego de que el joven abriera la puerta con su llave.


	15. Capítulo 14

**XIV**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron parsimoniosamente al departamento. El silencio del lugar era proverbial.

- Siéntate si quieres – ofreció Ernesto.

- Claro. Gracias – murmuró Ryo, cayendo sobre el sofá de grandes almohadones. "De manera que este sujeto vive aquí con Rika", pensó el joven cuando reconoció el lugar. Se trataba del departamento al que Rika lo había llevado en aquella ocasión en la que él estaba borracho. "¿Rika estará aquí?", se preguntó luego, mirando a su alrededor.

- Rika está dormida. No puede oírnos – informó Ernesto al moreno, al notar el desconcierto que reflejaban sus ojos claros, enseñándole un frasco de pastillas que recogió de la mesa ratona.

- ¿Pastillas?

- Para dormir…

- Es cierto. Rika siempre sufrió de insomnio… Pero nunca tomó nada cuando vivía conmigo… - recordó Ryo.

- Toma una píldora cada noche y cae absolutamente rendida. De hecho, ya está dormida. Ahora sí, podemos hablar.

- O sea… está todo bien contigo, pero de verdad, no entiendo cuál es el motivo de nuestra charla. No comprendo qué es lo que querés que te diga – admitió Ryo, posando sus ojos en el portarretratos que poseía una foto de la pelirroja.

- Quiero saber cómo era ella cuando estaba contigo. Quiero saber cómo es ella, porque de verdad quiero, deseo, necesito conocerla bien, pero ella no me lo permite. Y según me han dicho, nadie la conoce mejor que tú.

- ¿Vos querés conocerla o querés acostarte con ella? Porque en realidad todavía no me cierran todas las bobadas que me has planteado. Por un lado, decís que no la conocés. Bárbaro. A lo que yo te digo que sólo con tiempo y paciencia vas a lograrlo, como con cualquier ser humano. Por otro lado, me decís que no se acuesta contigo. ¡Bueno, hermano! Si no te conoce bien y no tiene ganas, no lo va a hacer y punto. ¿O qué creías que era? ¿Una cualquiera que está para cumplirte tus deseos y fornicar contigo cuando vos tengas ganas? Mirá: yo no tengo padres y a mí nunca me hablaron de esto. Lo aprendí solo y ahora te lo voy a decir a vos: nada es tan fácil como parece y cuando uno tiene pareja las cosas no son todas como uno desearía que fueran, porque todos los seres humanos son distintos y tienen tiempos distintos. Si vos de verdad la querés, le tenés que tener paciencia y entenderla. Ahora, si vos querés algo efímero y rápido, tenés que buscar a otra persona porque ya viste que con Rika eso no camina.

- ¡Y bueno, Ryo! Es una de las reglas de estar en pareja. Vos lo decís así tan livianamente porque ella a ti nunca te negó nada – replicó Ernesto con seriedad.

- Quizás no me negó nada porque yo supe cómo llegarle… descubrí las cosas que le gustan y las cosas que no.

- Ella hace diferencia. A ti te quería y a mí no me quiere. Estoy seguro de que sigue enamorada de ti.

- No me habría dejado entonces… - reflexionó Ryo.

- Mirá, si yo fuera ahora y me metiera en la cama de ella, estoy seguro de que me echaría elegantemente a patadas.

- Eso sería lo esperable, porque está durmiendo y vas a molestarla.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú nunca la despertaste o lograste que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para estar contigo? Vamos, Ryo.

- Bueno… en algunas ocasiones sí, no puedo negarlo. Pero no creo que haya sido igual conmigo que contigo, por eso no sé cómo es que reaccionaría ahora.

- ¿Qué le gustaba que le hicieras? ¿Cuál era tu maldito truco? – insistió Ernesto, un tanto exasperado.

- La verdad es que ya me cansé. Me voy. No puedo seguir prolongando un diálogo que me parece absurdo por donde lo mire – opinó Ryo incorporándose – Hacete ver por un especialista, Ernesto.

- No seas así… - murmuró el joven más tranquilo - Esperame un momento que voy al baño. Servite algo de tomar o de comer si querés. Ya vengo.

Ernesto ingresó al baño. Ryo se incorporó lenta y silenciosamente del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta por la que el otro joven acababa de ingresar. Se encontraba cerrada. El moreno la trancó con una traba que la misma poseía del lado de afuera, donde él se hallaba en ese preciso instante. Respiró y meditó unos segundos. "Este tarado encerrado y Rika dormida… ¿por qué tengo que volverme un loco irracional justamente ahora? Lo siento pero debo hacerlo".

Se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja, quien no era más que un bulto oscuro en el medio de la cama, ya que la oscuridad reinante era casi total.

El movimiento lento y suave que sintió sobre su cuerpo, las caricias que erizaron su piel, así como la rara sensación de ¿desnudez? que la invadió la hicieron reaccionar.

Se encontraba en una posición comprometida como para negarse. Además, el efecto de la píldora que había tomado horas atrás aún no había cesado por completo.

Quien estaba con ella no era más que una sombra. No podía verlo. No podía distinguirlo. Tan sólo podía sentirlo a medida que recorría su cuerpo ahora desnudo con toda libertad.

Accedió indecisa, y respondió los besos que comenzaron a cubrirla poco a poco.

Al principio el joven fue lo más cauto y silencioso que pudo. Pero pronto el aroma de flor silvestre de Rika, así como sus anheladas caricias y sus besos húmedos nublaron su conciencia y su raciocinio, y no pudo más que actuar acorde a lo que sus instintos le permitían.

Un "Ryo" casi inaudible murió en la garganta de la pelirroja. ¿Sería que la imaginación estaba jugándole nuevamente una mala pasada? ¿Qué importaba?

Por fin Rika recuperó lentamente la cordura, y las interrogantes la inundaron.

- ¿Eres tú, Ryo? – inquirió, acariciando lentamente el torso desnudo ubicado debajo de su cabeza.

Ryo no contestó. Temía que la muchacha enfureciera.

- Esta piel es tuya… este aroma también… - continuó - ¿O acaso eres tú, Ernesto? ¿Es qué estoy soñando?

"No sólo tú crees que estas soñando, princesa. También yo lo pienso. Y si así fuera… ¿Qué importa?" caviló el joven, callando a Rika con un beso, y retomando el juego que habían interrumpido instantes atrás.


	16. Capítulo 15

XV

Guardé secretamente el rapto que viví aquella noche. De ninguna manera podía dárselo a conocer a nadie. Era peligroso que por error alguien lo divulgara y llegara a oídos de Rika. En realidad, no sabía si ella estaba al corriente de que había sido yo el intruso que la amó esa noche. Pero tampoco quería correr el riesgo.

Ya había pasado más de una semana. Sin embargo, sus suspiros seguían sonando en mis oídos como si estuvieran ocurriendo, y sus caricias aún las sentía en cada rincón del cuerpo.

Estaba seguro de que ese fantasma de ella se alejaría poco a poco de mí. Al menos en estos días, en que los estudios se tornaban cada vez más complicados.

En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la Facultad. Solo, silencioso.

Una mano tomó firmemente mi hombro derecho.

- ¿Todo bien, amigo? – inquirió Javier muy sonriente.

- Por ahora…

- ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

Luego de un silencio que se me tornó bastante incómodo mentí vacilando:

- Nada. Nada nuevo bajo el sol…


	17. Capítulo 16

XVI

_Estaba cómodamente recostada en el futón negro. La oscuridad era casi total. Lo único iluminado en aquel sitio era el espacio donde estaba ella, quien lucía bastante extraña._

_Un rodete muy apretado sobre la nuca, raya al costado, el pelo rojo bien tirante. La frente nívea desnuda. Llevaba puestas unas gafas grandes y gruesas de armazón negro._

_La blusa blanca poseía un escote de vértigo, y dejaba ver parte del sostén azabache de copa que levantaba aún más su ya importante busto. _

_Las caderas anchas y redondas lucían espectaculares así, pinceladas con la ajustada falda oscura y corta. Más allá, sus piernas larguísimas, perfectas, cruzadas._

_Uno de sus pies llevaba un zapato de tacón decorado con strass. El otro pie, ya había perdido el calzado, puesto que la joven no dejaba de moverlo impaciente._

_Detrás de la cortina, yo la observaba sin aliento, y no podía explicarme porqué estaba como atornillado al suelo, incapaz de moverme, e incapaz de articular palabra. Los únicos que se movían eran mis ojos, en un vaivén acorde a las curvas que no podían dejar de recorrer y mi pecho, a punto de estallar de la peor de las agitaciones: la silenciosa, la prohibida, la vedada, la incorrecta, la culpable._

_Comenzó a desperezarse, retorciendo su perfecta figura como una serpiente._

_De repente, se sintieron unos pasos. Alguien irrumpía en la escena. _

_La figura masculina ingresó al ámbito alumbrado de aquel sitio. ¿Quién era? Yo no lo sabía._

_Ella enarcó sus cejas y sus labios carmesí sonrieron. Lanzó las gafas a un lado y atacó los labios del recién llegado._

_Juntos se fundieron en el suelo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo._

- ¿Cómo estás, Ryo? ¡Qué cara! – expresó Tato, mirándome un poco pasmado.

- Sí, loco… ¿qué te pasó? - inquirió Tai.

- Nada… pasé una mala noche – murmuré.

- Seguro que por una mujer no fue – añadió Javier con ironía.

- Ojalá no hubiera sido…

- Bueno. Al menos la clase de hoy será diferente. Podrás olvidar las penas – añadió Tai, tomando asiento en una de las cómodas sillas de la amplia y luminosa sala de conferencias de la Facultad.

- ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Qué memoria! Hoy nos visita gente nueva. De intercambio… - recordó Javier de forma casi inaudible, pues comenzaba a ingresar una numerosa cohorte de personas.

- Odio los intercambios – susurré.

- ¿Qué dices? Antes los amabas. Hiciste muchos amigos en todos los intercambios que hubo – espetó Tato.

- Antes me gustaban. No ahora.

El salón quedó repleto de gente. Hizo uso de la palabra el Rector de la Universidad, luego el Decano de la Facultad, un representante estudiantil elegido por nosotros meses atrás, y finalmente, el encargado de la delegación de los estudiantes del intercambio.

Se trataba de un grupo de veinte jóvenes provenientes de la UNAM, la Universidad más importante de México.

Por fin la ceremonia terminó, y los estudiantes salimos a tomar aire, y algunos, a intimar y a ponerse a las órdenes de los recién llegados.

- Creo que debemos acercar a Ryo a una de esas mexicanas… - dijo Javier por lo bajo a Tai.

- ¿Otra mexicana que le arruine la vida? – inquirió éste, con tono un tanto indignado.

- No creo que todas sean iguales…

- En todo caso, evitemos a las "coloradas".

- Está bien.

- Mirá eso, bobo – alertó Tai, codeando al joven.

- ¿Qué?

- Tato se nos adelantó, y está levantándose a las minas.

- ¿Las querías para vos o para Ryo?

- Para mí, obvio.

- ¿Y Sora?

- ¿Y Sora qué?

- ¿No estás de novio con Sora vos?

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Sos un monstruo, Tai.

- ¡Eso me gusta! – exclamó sonriendo – A vos tampoco te vendría mal patear a la petisa…

- ¿A Majo?

- Sí, a Majo? ... ¿O no se llamaba así ese pequeño oligoelemento de tu novia?

- Sí. ¿Y sabés qué? Tenés razón. Vamos.

Ambos se acercaron disimuladamente a Tato, quien se hallaba demagógicamente ubicado en medio de una ronda de simpáticas jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar.

¿Qué hay de mí quieren saber?

Ajeno a toda esa realidad, me encontraba sentado en un banco de piedra, retomando la abandonada lectura de mi ajado libro de cabecera.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en uno de mis bolsillos. "¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?"

"_Tení ryo, está d + esto d conocr chiks!_

Remitente: Javo

+58988754122

Centro de mensajes:

+58988865232

Enviado:

22 – set – 2008

11:25:26

"Justo", pensé, posando mis ojos en una puerta de vidrio ubicada más allá. "Justo otra vez", me dije luego – no sin cierta ironía - , cuando vi aparecer detrás del cristal a la altísima pelirroja vestida de negro con el cabello lacio muy llovido.

Llevaba entre sus brazos unos libros y sonreía a alguien a quien yo no podía distinguir debido a la distancia.

Pronto desapareció de mi campo visual tan rápido como había hecho aparición.

Apreté los dientes y volví la mirada a la lectura abandonada.

- Disculpa… ¿molesto? – se excusó una voz de acento particular.

- No, claro que no… - apenas levantando los ojos del papel.

Una joven se sentó a mí lado silenciosamente. Comencé a sentirme incómodo, observado, por lo que cerré el libro con determinación. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella.

- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – inquirí lo más cortésmente que pude.

- Con Leticia – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Leticia, soy Ryo, es un placer conocerte.

Ella se sonrojó y no supo qué contestar.

Disimuladamente miré mi reloj.

- Ya es hora de fin del horario de hoy, y yo tengo que irme a trabajar, pero si quieres, mañana que es un día menos complicado para mí, te hago una guía de este lugar – ofrecí.

- Claro… no es problema… gracias… hasta mañana… ¿Ryo? – murmuró nerviosa y emocionada.

- Sí. Hasta mañana.


	18. Capítulo 17

XVII

La tarde me pasó volando. Sería que mucha gente acudió a comprar libros, a preguntar precios, a traer muevas tiradas… Lo cierto es que no tuve descanso alguno. Siquiera tiempo para pensar en Rika, quien solía aparecer en los ratos en que no había nadie en la librería, atrapada entre los renglones de alguna vieja historia.

Tan solo la vi un momento, en la ilustración de la tapa de un libraco inmenso de arte, donde una Venus hermosa descansaba desnuda frente a un espejo.

Pero el rápido ritmo de la tarde no tardó en borrarla de mi mente.

Por la noche, cuando a punto estaba de cerrar los ojos, con mucho cansancio y la mente en blanco, su altísima figura asaltó mi memoria.

"_Te quiero, Rika… te necesito", le decía yo, postrado ante ella, como frente al altar de una diosa._

_Acorde al rol atribuido por mi mente, su cuerpo tan solo llevaba una túnica blanca sin mangas, brillante y suave, que delineaba finamente su curvilínea silueta._

_Ella sonrió ligeramente, se inclinó un tanto sobre mí y acarició mi rostro áspero por lo mal afeitado._

"_Qué preciosos ojos tienes", me dijo._

"_Son tuyos, mi reina, y sólo son felices cuando los acaricia la belleza de tu imagen"._

_Ella siguió acariciándome, pero no con amor, sino con complacencia, y por mendicidad. Y yo ya había caído demasiado abajo por ella como para negarme._

_Un sujeto apareció detrás de ella y tomó su hombro con autoridad. No pude distinguir su rostro, ya que llevaba tanto la cabeza como el torso cubiertos. Tan sólo pude ver el color cobre de su piel lustrosa._

_Volví mis ojos al rostro de la joven._

"_Nos veremos nuevamente, ¿te gustaría?", inquirió ella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos._

"_Quédate conmigo, Rika", rogué, clavando mis ojos en los suyos._

_Besó mi boca suavemente y se alejó de mí, guiada por el misterioso hombre._

_Yo me quedé allí, solo, arrodillado sobre la arena, al rayo del sol, vistiendo tan sólo unos humildes harapos._


	19. Capítulo 18

Antes de comenzar quisiera comentar lo siguiente: la obra pictórica a la que refirió Ryo en el capítulo anterior se titula "La Venus del espejo", y su autor es Diego Velázquez. Aún se discute la fecha en que fue realizada; sin embargo, el año estimado se encuentra situado en el período comprendido entre el 1647 y el 1651. A quien le interese verla, puede hallarla utilizando el buscador de imágenes de Google.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XVIII

- ¡Qué cara, Ryo! ¿Otra pesadilla? – inquirió Tato, revolviendo el café.

- Otra para mi colección. Pero no importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

- ¿Por qué no consultás con un psicoanalista? Ellos saben el significado de los sueños… - sugirió Tai, hincando el diente a una medialuna.

- Discrepo con el psicoanálisis y no creo en la interpretación de los sueños – declaré, comenzando a contrariarme, como cada vez que me hablaban del asunto.

- ¡Pero te va a hacer bien! ¡Te puede dar una mano! – espetó Tai alterándose.

- Ya veremos… - dije para conformarlos - ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

- Claro – respondió Javier sonriente, tratando de disipar la tensión que había comenzado a generarse.

- ¿Quién era esa chica con la que hablabas el otro día? – inquirió velozmente Tato, confiado de que cuanto más automática e inconsciente era la respuesta, más sincera sería.

- Leticia. Una de las muchachas del intercambio – respondí tranquilamente.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Por fin decidiste sacarte de la cabeza a la pelirroja gigantona de tu ex?

- No. Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

- Terco…

- Me voy muchachos – añadí – Leticia me espera… - murmuré, guiñándole un ojo a Tai, para luego dirigirme hacia la joven ubicada más allá.

- ¡Suerte, campeón! – gritó Tato aplaudiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y estas son las aulas del resto de las materias… - añadí un par de horas más tarde, señalando con mi mano el conjunto de salones ubicados a uno y a otro lado nuestro, a lo largo del corredor - … Epistemología I, Epistemología II… - allí me detuve inconscientemente, cuando mis ojos chocaron con la figura de Rika, sentada en un rincón de la clase, distraída, prestando atención a nada.

- ¿Qué tanto ves? – inquirió Leticia asomándose.

- …

- ¿Es la chica? ¿La pelirroja chula de allí?

- …

- Ya veo… - murmuró con seriedad - ¿Es tu novia?

- Era. Ya no.

- Es bella. De verdad – opinó la joven, mirando el perfil clásico de Rika – Tiene un parecido bastante grande con las diosas griegas y romanas que aparecen en las esculturas de la antigüedad… y también en el Renacimiento.

No le contesté. Ella notó la nostalgia que reflejaban mis ojos.

- Aún la quieres, ¿cierto?

- Un poco.

- ¿Un poco?

- Está bien, lo admito: aún la quiero. Pero no creo que sea un tema para hablar contigo. Además, cada vez que hablo de ella me siento miserable.

- Ten confianza en mí. Quizás te haga bien contarle a alguien lo que te pasa.

- No.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No.

- Entonces dime. ¿Ella fue quien te dejó?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estrictamente, no lo sé. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tan sólo conjeturo que fue mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué piensas que fue tu culpa? – inquirió ella, mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los patios interiores del gran edificio.

- Por descuidarla – añadí mientras me sentaba en el banco de piedra – por pensar que por lucirla de mi brazo iba a conservarla toda la vida… por no haberle dado lo que necesitaba… La vida es injusta a veces… ahora lo veo todo tan claro. Y sin embargo, antes no me permitía aceptar que sus ojos melancólicos siempre estaban tristes. Ahora pienso que quizás lo único que necesitaba era un poco más de atención. Verás: uno da siempre todo por sentado. Se dice a sí mismo "yo hago todo bien. Ella parece estar feliz, por tanto, yo no tengo que esforzarme". El problema es que la gente que más cariño necesita pocas veces lo demuestra. O si lo demuestra, lo hace de maneras a veces ininteligibles. Eso pasó con ella. Necesitaba un poco más de lo que yo me permitía darle. Y no lo soportó.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no hay nada más?

- Porque nuestras peleas surgían siempre por mi "indiferencia", como ella solía decir. Estalló varias veces, y yo, en lugar de comprender el mensaje subliminal y demostrarle plenamente lo valiosa e importante que era para mí, seguí con mi política de arrogante superado, ganador y autosuficiente. La perdí por necio y egoísta.

- Si sabes y te explicas perfectamente todo… ¿por qué es que sigues sufriendo por ella?

- Porque no he dejado de quererla… porque la quiero cada día más… ¿nunca has estado enamorada?

- ¿Ella te quería…?

- Ella era un sol. Su carácter era muy fuerte, pero pronto se suavizó. Fue lo más hermoso que tuve. Era una compañera tierna y fiel. Siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Pero yo la aburrí, la cansé, la alejé.

- Pero si se llevaban bien… ¿Cómo dices que se aburrió de ti? ¿Cómo se separaron?

- Porque yo la cansé, ya te lo dije. Los seis años que estuvimos juntos fueron una especie de luna de miel. Nos volvimos impermeables a las peleas y los disgustos. Pero los dos últimos años todo se derrumbó… todo se vino abajo.

- Yo pienso que quizás no todo haya sido tu culpa. Quizás ella conoció a alguien…

- … a alguien que le daba todo lo que yo no supe…

- No te tortures con eso, porque no lo sabes.

- Claro que sí. Cada vez estoy más seguro… - murmuré molestándome ligeramente - ¿Podemos cerrar aquí esta conversación? – planteé decidido, arrepentido de haber "desnudado" tan repentinamente mis sentimientos ante ella.

- Seguro… - musitó, entre resignada y feliz.

- Mañana hablamos de ti, ¿te parece? Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Ryo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Nota previa: **el capítulo que les ofrezco se lo dedico muy especialmente a una de mis más asiduas lectoras, Yamel, por la insistencia con que me lo ha solicitado. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

**XIX**

Mi amistad con Leticia comenzó a crecer. Conocí muchos detalles de su vida en México. Era la mayor de una gran familia integrada por seis hermanos. Hacía tiempo que no vivía con sus padres, puesto que su casa era lejos del sitio en que había elegido estudiar. Era soltera. Había tenido muchos novios, pero ninguno le duró más de un año. No lo lamentaba; pensaba que ninguno había valido realmente la pena.

Estábamos sentados en la cafetería, disfrutando de un descanso luego de no haber despegado los ojos de los complejos libros que debíamos leer para preparar el trabajo. Leticia me miraba con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Te veo con ganas de hablar... - le dijé, enarcando las cejas.

- Algo de lo que nunca hablas con nadie... aunque quizás hablarlo te alivie por dentro... - contestó, revolviendo el café.

- Haber si adivino... ¿te refieres a algo relativo a Rika?

- Así es... - admitió levemente sonrojada, llevándose la taza a la boca.

- ¿Qué tanto te interesa Rika? Ni siquiera la conoces... - opiné, antes de hincar el diente a una de mis galletas favoritas.

- Me resulta una mujer intrigante. Precisamente porque no la conozco, porque tú te niegas a hablarme de ella... - me dijo, poniendo cara de víctima.

- Está bien... - bufé, luego de unos instantes de meditación - ¿Qué es estrictamente lo que quieres saber?

- ¡Todo! - exclamó emocionada.

- No sé qué es "todo", pues ese es un concepto un tanto vago para mí... - añadí, tratando de hacerla sufrir un ratito.

- No vas a verme enojada así que descuida... - admitió – Lo que quiero que me cuentes es cómo fue que se separaron. Qué fue lo que pasó ese día, y los días previos a la separación.

- Eso es algo un poco largo y tedioso de contar...

- No lo creo, Ryo. ¡Ándale, cuenta ya! Tenemos tiempo y yo quiero saber... - rogó.

- Está bien. Te hablaré de lo que sucedió los días previos...

- Y en el momento en que se separaron – añadió ella carraspeando.

- La computadora había consumido gran parte de mi tarde. Estaba solo. Yuri, según nos dijo, tenía una cita con un individuo misterioso. Henry había salido temprano en la mañana sin dejar rastro y aún no regresaba. Tákato estaba supuestamente trabajando. Y Rika acompañaba a su abuela al médico.

"Mierda", pensé con resignación estirando ambos brazos. "Odio todo esto", murmuré, quitándome los anteojos para restregarme los ojos, ya irritados de estar fijos en la luminosa pantalla de la laptop.

Sentí el chirriar de la llave destrabando la cerradura y el sonido de sus pasos cansados ingresando al departamento. Se dejó caer silenciosa y pesadamente en el sillón. Me pareció raro que no viniera a saludarme. "No me habrá sentido", pensé, colocándome nuevamente los anteojos para retomar la tarea.

El silencio era proverbial. Pronto Rika lo rompió al acomodarse en el futón. Comencé a teclear indiferente.

Pasaron unos minutos. No sé exactamente cuántos. Lo cierto es que el sueño me atrapó de golpe, allí sentado.

Me despertaron sus brazos largos envolviendo mis hombros, y su beso tibio en ese rincón tan sensible de mi cuello.

"Te dormiste, pícaro… ¿no debes terminar con esta monografía hoy?"

"No lo sé…" murmuré aún dormido, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Cuándo vas a saberlo?"

"No sé. No quiero seguir…" añadí abriendo finalmente mis ojos.

"¿Has avanzado, cierto? Ya te queda poco…", musitó, leyendo mi trabajo en la pantalla.

"Sí, porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Además, quería aprovechar que estaba solo para adelantar lo más posible", añadí, tomando a la joven por la cadera y sentándola sobre mí.

"¿No crees que romperemos la silla?", inquirió nerviosa.

"Que se rompa. No interesa", musité, besando su hombro níveo y suave, rodeando su talle liviano con ambos brazos. "Te quiero, pequeña".

"También yo", murmuró, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Permanecimos así durante unos minutos, silenciosos, quietos. Lo único que sentíamos era el respirar leve de ambos.

"Creo que deberías seguir con la monografía…", opinó, virando levemente su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

"Creo que quiero hacer otra cosa", le dije...

- Espera, Ryo – interrumpió Leticia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero que omitas nada en tu relato – pidió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - inquirí sorprendido.

- Porque estoy segura de lo que sigue, y estoy segura de que no vas a decírmelo...

- No seas tan chusmeta – reproché – Son cosas personales... si las sabes, no tengo porqué referírtelas.

- Es cierto. Tienes razón. De acuerdo. Entonces, se acostaron.

- Accedió porque "nunca se sabe cuando puede ser la última vez". Me pareció un poco extraña esa acotación...

- Quizás ya estaba pensando en dejarte.

- Sí... eso creo... - añadí con disgusto.

- ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Luego le hice un regalo.

- ¿Qué le diste?

- Un collar que había encontrado el día anterior revolviendo unas cajones olvidados en mi departamento.

- Espera: ¿tienes un departamento?

- Sí. Donde vivía con mi padrastro. Me lo testó antes de morir. Solíamos usarlo con Rika para estar solos y tranquilos. De hecho, íbamos a mudarnos allí cuando yo me recibiera...

- Entonces ya tenían un plan de futuro de ambos...

- Así es. ¡Bah! No era estrictamente un "plan", puesto que no era tan tajante y esquemático, pero ya sabíamos que queríamos vivir juntos allí, y además...

- ¿Además?

- Estábamos buscando un bebé...

- ¿Un bebé? ¿Ya, tan pronto?

- Sí. Queríamos tener un hijo.

- Waw, Ryo... - musitó Leticia asombrada - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió luego?

- "No puedo aceptar esto, Ryo... debe ser muy valioso para ti...", me dijo, alejando mi mano que sostenía el collar.

"¿No te gusta?", pregunté algo disgustado ante la negativa.

"Claro que me gusta... es hermoso...", admitió.

"Entonces quiero que lo conserves tú, que eres lo más valioso y lo más hermoso que yo tengo", le dije, rodeando su cuello pálido con la joya delgada de diamantes rosas.

"Gracias...", murmuró girando hacia mi lado. "¿Cómo me queda?"

"Muy bien. Fue el regalo que le hizo mi abuela a mi mamá cuando ésta se casó. A su vez, mi abuela lo había recibido de su madre, y ésta de la suya... Tiene muchos años. Luego de que mi mamá murió, el collar quedó entre las cosas viejas que nunca quise revisar. Fue hace unos días que lo descubrí. Son diamantes rosados y oro blanco".

"Debe valer una fortuna... y más aún siendo una joya bastante antigua... Voy a cuidarla mucho, Ryo".

"Sé que sí, también por eso te la doy a ti. Me alegra que te haya gustado...", logré decir feliz, antes de que la joven me robara un beso.

- Nada demasiado extraño aún... salvo aquello que insinuó de que quizás era la última vez que se acostaba contigo... y lo de no querer aceptarte la joya. ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Cosas que prefiero no describir...

- ¿Luego de esas "cosas" que prefieres no describir?

- Nos quedamos los dos allí, recostados uno al lado del otro. Ella estaba muy silenciosa. No quise turbarla con mis dudas.

"¿Sucedió algo con tu abuela? ¿Qué le dijo el médico?", le pregunté de improviso.

"Ella está bien", me dijo con seriedad.

"¿Todo está bien, Rika? Estás extraña desde que llegaste... - comenté sin soportar ya la intriga.

"Todo está bien", me dijo.

"¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo..."

"Lo sé, Ryo. Todo está bien... Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a terminar con tu trabajo".

"De acuerdo... tienes razón. Al menos hace rato que no dejas de _rogarme_ que vaya a seguir...", comenté algo fastidiado, incorporándome.

"No te he rogado nada... no te enojes...", pidió ella, acomodándose el cabello.

Me entusiasmé con el hecho de acabar con la monografía rápido, por lo que decidí sacrificar toda la noche.

- ¿Ella qué hizo?

- Ella estuvo bastante distante... no me molestó ni me distrajo en ningún momento... A eso de las diez me ofreció algo de comer... Luego me dijo que se iba a acostar puesto que estaba un poco cansada.

- ¿Y tú?

- Ya te dije, seguí de largo.

- ¿Qué pasó a la mañana siguiente?

- "Ryo... ya es de día...", dijo besándome despacio, con sus labios mojados en café, "¿No quieres ir a la cama?... vas a estar más cómodo..."

Estaba demasiado dormido como para razonar lo que me había preguntado. Ella se dio cuenta de eso. Me levantó con cuidado y me arrastró a la cama. Pasaron unas horas. No sé cuántas.

Cuando me levanté, vi un par de bolsos al lado de la puerta. "¿Y ésto?", pensé algo turbado. "Serán de Tákato", me sugerí algo inseguro.

La vi aparecer frente al ventanal. Su imagen era lúgubre, acorde al paisaje reflejado a través del cristal.

"Me voy, Ryo", me dijo con seriedad.

"¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?"

"Me voy, Ryo, me voy de aquí", murmuró impacientándose.

"¿Quiéres ir a casa?", inquirí incrédulo.

"Quiero irme de tu vida...", musitó mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Irte de mi vida? ¿Por qué?", le pregunté, mientras sentía los ojos a punto de estallar por las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse esperando salir.

"No puedo estar más contigo".

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... estábamos bien. ¿Hice algo que te molestó? Díme, Rika".

"Ninguno de los dos está bien... no estamos bien juntos... no podemos estar más juntos".

"Te juro que no entiendo nada... ¿Qué es lo que está mal?", inquirí comenzando a desesperarme.

"Todo está mal, Ryo... todo está mal", murmuró, agarrando sus bolsos, y disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

"¿Ya no me quieres, Rika?", pregunté, tomándola fuerte del brazo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "Nunca dejaré de quererte", musitó.

"¿Conociste a alguien más, entonces?", grité, saliéndome de mis casillas al no recibir respuesta. "¿Conociste a alguien más?", volví a gritar, soltando violentamente su brazo.

Ella no contestó. Tan sólo salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba completamente solo. Me tambaleé hacia el dormitorio. El collar de mi madre colgaba del portarretrato donde estaba su foto. Tiré la joya sobre la cama y lancé el portarretratos contra la pared.

Así fue como terminó todo - musité apretando los dientes con rabia.


	21. Capítulo 20

**XX**

- A partir de allí me volví un paria. No hacía más que beber. Pasé un mes borracho, encerrado en mi departamento, envuelto en las sábanas perfectamente impregnadas con su aroma de madreselvas.

En ningún momento intentó comunicarse conmigo. Tampoco intenté llamarla: tan deplorable era mi estado que consideré que lo más correcto era protegerla de mí mismo.

A partir de allí pasamos meses sin vernos. Tan sólo la espié en la Facultad, y quedé cada vez más hipnotizado. Sin embargo, traté de pasar desapercibido. Traté de no tropezarme ni de coincidir con ella en ningún sitio. Por fin nos reencontramos en el cumpleaños de Hirokazu.

Me sorprendió volver a verla de cerca: estaba más hermosa que antes... me sentí miserable, ¿cómo pude perderla? ¿cómo me permití perderla?

Sus ojos claros, su cabello largo, su piel tersa, su aroma..., su inigualable aroma intacto. ¡Cómo la extrañé!

Pero ya el tiempo de hablar se nos había pasado. Y no volvimos a hacerlo.

- ¿Pero han intercambiado palabras?

- Algunas veces. Pero nada de relevancia para ninguno de los dos, o al menos para la relación. Además... ahora ella está en pareja - musité con desgano.

- ¿A sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No te has puesto en pareja desde entonces? - inquirió mordida por la curiosidad.

- No. Ya lo sabes. No puedo ver a una mujer sin dejar de pensar en ella. Sería ruin meterme con alguien teniendo a Rika en mi mente.

- ¿También estás pensando en Rika ahora?

- No tengo más remedio, pues estoy hablando de ella...

- No. Me refiero a cuando me ves a mí... ¿te viene a la mente?

- ¡Mira las preguntas a las que me sometes!- reproché sonriendo - Un poco sí, lo admito. Aunque no tengas ningún parecido físico con ella, me la recuerdas por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Y de ser mexicana.

- Entiendo... - musitó algo seria - porque en sí somos personas diametralmente opuestas en lo que refiere a lo físico. Ella es altísima, pelirroja, blanca, sensual y yo soy petisa, morocha, morena y desgarbada.

- No me gusta que lo digas así... - le dije algo indignado, aunque bien sabía yo que compararse pelo a pelo con Rika era una especie de suicidio si se lo hacía respecto de uno mismo, o de homicidio especialmente agravado si lo hacía otro respecto de uno.

- Pero es la verdad. No me ofende admitirlo. Sus pecas perfectamente pinceladas en su rostro erizan a quien las mira y sus caderas hacen arder de deseos a todo aquel que pasa por su lado... su cintura fina es de antología y sus pechos infartantes parecen querer romper toda aquella ropa que los oprime y comprime... ¡y qué decir de sus piernas! Un metro, o mejor dicho, dos metros de fuego capaz de incinerar a la paupérrima presa abrasada sin escape por él.

- Creo que nadie la ha descripto mejor que tú - admití un tanto admirado ante el discurso de la joven - Sin embargo, aún se te escapan algunos detalles más importantes y ocultos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Los de su mirada, su voz, sus sonrisas, y su aroma.

- Supongo que eso será digno del experto que compartió casi diez años de su vida con ella... - supuso Leticia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Así es - afirmé, sintiéndome inexplicablemente importante.

- ... y que le va a contar a su amiga Leticia... - añadió culminando la exposición de sus pretensiones.

- No creo... - negué un tanto titubeante para no sonar brusco - Creo que es algo que prefiero guardarme para mí. "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". Y lo esencial considero que debe ser sólo mío, por haber compartido tantos años con ella.

- Está bien. No insistiré. Pero no digas que no te pregunté. ¡Ya vas a venir desesperado a contarme! - advirtió sonriendo.

- Verás que no...

- Verás que sí, y loco de ganas, porque a nadie le has dicho lo que hoy me dijiste a mí.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Tan segura estás?

- ¿Debería no estarlo? ¡A que ya lo has dicho! ¡Ahora me dejas con la duda! - reprochó graciosamente la joven.

- Es una lástima. Soy muy malo... - declaré entre risas.

- Está bien. No me interesa...

- ...

- ¿No contestas? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- ...

- Por esa gracia vas a tener que salir conmigo... - comenzó Leticia juntando sus cosas - mañana sábado, a las ocho y media de la noche, en la puerta del Moviecenter. Nos vemos, Ryo - finalizó, emprendiendo el abandono del sitio en que nos encontramos.

"¿Qué?", pensé sorprendidísimo, "¡¿Me invitó a salir?!".


	22. Capítulo 21

**XXI**

- Hola... ¿Rika? ¿Cómo estás? - inquirió Yuri, iniciando una conversación telefónica con su amiga.

Justo estaba circulando por el pasillo del departamento, pasando por la habitación, cuando oí esas palabras que aceleraron mi corazón y me hicieron detenerme.

- ¡Uhh! ¡Qué feo! - opinó con disgusto la joven acomodándose el alborotado cabello - No puedo creer que sea cierto lo que dices...

Mi gesto de sorpresa fue notorio. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Qué sería tan "feo"? ¿Estaría bien? Lo siento por todo el mundo, pero no puedo dejar de inquietarme. Tákato pasó por mi lado apurado y enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Todo bien, Ryo? - inquirió retóricamente, mientras continuaba con su marcha.

Seguí escuchando lo que decía Yuri, y en base a ello, imaginar que le habría dicho Rika. Lástima que las respuestas dadas por Yuti no eran lo suficientemente tendenciosas como para adquirir resultados significativos.

- Mmmmh... ¿Sabes algo, amiga? Lo he estado pensando... y me parece que deberías relajarte... ¿por qué no hacemos algo?

Me acerqué un poco más a la puerta, al notar que Yuri bajaba prudencialmente el tono de su voz.

- Sí - continuó - Hace tiempo que nos debes la salida... ¿por qué no vamos a... a... a...? -

La muchacha se quedó pensativa unos instantes, y dirigió su mirada perdida hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación en que se hallaba.

- ¡Pica! - gritó de improviso, logrando sobresaltarme - ¡Moros en la costa! ¡Ya te ví, andate! - añadió.

Me oculté detrás de la puerta a fin de que no me perdiera de vista, pensando que creería que ya me había ido. Pero la joven salió de la habitación, abriendo violentamente la puerta, dejándome nuevamente al descubierto.

Me miró con cara desafiante de "¿Viste? No hay lugar en el que puedas esconderte?", y pasó con gesto y andar triunfante por mi lado.

- Y bueno... ¿en qué íbamos? - añadió retomando la conversación telefónica interrumpida - ¿A dónde vamos?


	23. Capítulo 22

**XXII**

La noche era estrellada y ruidosa. El cine estaba atiborrado de gente. Los estrenos eran varios. Por casualidad encontré a Leticia, al tropezarme accidentalmente con ella.

Se había esmerado… Está bien, lo admito: estaba bonita. Su cabello oscuro lo había dejado suelto. Me esperaba ansiosa. La expresión de su rostro risueño mezclaba nervios y alteración.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – le dije al oído, puesto que de otra manera, el bullicio habría impedido que me oyera.

- ¡Ryo! – exclamó sorprendida – Esperándote. Ya compré las entradas. Como hoy es día de estrenos, el cine está repleto.

- Sí. Nosotros estamos en la mitad, pero la cola es larguísima… - comenté mirando la gran cantidad de gente que esperaba para ingresar a la sala del cine detrás nuestro.

- ¡Ryo, Ryo! – sentí que la voz de Henry gritaba. Me giré y lo vi muy allá atrás, saludando como un desaforado, agitando una gorra beige.

Lo saludé con la mano. Me hizo una seña que indicaba que quería saber quién era que estaba conmigo. "Una amiga", modulé lentamente para que leyera mis labios. Me hizo un gesto de "Pah" y sacudió el dedo fingiendo gravedad.

"¿Estás solo?", le dije sin hablar. "Con los muchachos", respondió haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

Observé con atención a su alrededor. A su izquierda estaba Tákato, comiendo pop con Kenta, mientras comentaban algo señalando el cartel de los estrenos. Más allá Suzie, rodeada de un grupo de amigas y a su derecha, Yuri, conversando con Rika, que por su altura llamaba la atención.

"Mierda", pensé, "No puedo creer que ella esté aquí… y yo con Leticia… ¡Por favor, que no me vea!".

Y mis plegarias comenzaron a cumplirse, puesto que la cola comenzó a avanzar y por fin pudimos ingresar a la sala donde se proyectaría la película; y gracias a la penumbra yo pasaría desapercibido. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde nos sentamos? – le pregunté a Leticia, mirándola a los ojos.

- No sé… - musitó sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirí, intrigado por el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Nada. No te inquietes. No sé. Después de la cuarta fila es lo que se recomienda. Pero a mí me gusta lo más cerca posible de la escalera, para huir si la película se pone muy mala, ir al baño o salir primero sin tropezarme con nadie.

- ¿Al lado de la escalera? – medité con cierto disgusto, pensando en que todos pasarían por ella en algún momento.

- Sí. Pero si te molesta nos sentamos en otro lado… en algún rincón oscuro… y aislado… qué sé yo… - murmuró en tono de broma.

- Mejor nos sentamos al lado de la escalera – sugerí sonriendo, porque, para ser honesto, la idea del rincón "oscuro y aislado" me espantaba un poco.

La dejé pasar primero. Me senté entre ella y la dichosa escalera. Lo admito: fue un grave error. Pasaron los muchachos por mi lado.

- Suerte con la chica… - murmuró Tákato mientras palmeaba mi hombro. La vi a Rika. Pasó por mi lado. Pero ni me miró. Quizás no me vio. Quizás simplemente quiso ignorarme.

Bufé fastidiado y seguí el recorrido de su figura a medida que avanzaba, hasta que se sentó. Se acomodó al lado de Yuri. ¿Estaría alucinando? Juraría que me miró con la inescrutable expresión estoica de su rostro.

La gente terminó por llenar la sala, y perdí a todo el mundo de vista. Me sumergí en la imagen de alta definición que proyectaba la enorme y moderna pantalla.

- Ryo… ¿palomitas? – ofreció Leticia sin despegar los ojos de la película.

La función terminó. Aquella canción llenó el lugar, mientras las letritas blancas desfilaban verticalmente por la pantalla. "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender/ I could stay lost in this moment forever /Well, every moment spent with you / Is a moment I treasure/ I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep/ 'cause I'd miss you, baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing…".

Los ojos claros de Rika se clavaron en mí. Los míos en los suyos. La extrañé y deseé fervientemente estrujarla entre mis brazos. Leticia me pidió que me moviera para salir. La mirada de Rika estaba triste. ¿Por qué? Fruncí la boca y apreté fuerte los ojos. Comencé a avanzar en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¿Estuvo linda la película, cierto Ryo? – inquirió Leticia, mientras caminábamos a lo largo de la avenida - ¡Ryoooo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Eh! ¡Sí! Perdón…

- ¿Estabas pensando en ella, cierto? ¿Tú también la viste, no es así? – inquirió visiblemente disgustada.

- Sí, la vi. Por supuesto que la vi – contesté molesto.

- Está bien. No te molestes conmigo…

- Lo siento. Creo que me voy a casa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te acompaño? – inquirió solícita.

- No. Será mejor que no. Será mejor que yo te acompañe a ti – propuse – Una señorita extranjera no puede andar sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche.

- De acuerdo.

El silencio que reinó durante todo el camino se tornó verdaderamente tortuoso. Ella no hablaba, evidentemente porque se había dado cuenta de que había reaccionado mal, y yo, porque estaba arrepentido de haberle respondido así.

- Llegamos… - murmuró tímidamente, mirando hacia el edificio.

- Aquí te dejo entonces… - le dije yo.

- ¿Ryo?

- Dime.

- Gracias… - murmuró acercándose a mí – Y perdóname… - añadió, parándose en puntas para alcanzar mi altura.

- No hay problema – musité, besando su mejilla – Quédate tranquila – añadí, dando una palmadita cariñosa en su hombro.

Esperé a que ingresara al edificio antes de irme. Caminé por la calle desierta.

"Creo que me tomaré unos tragos…", pensé un tanto abatido ante el recuerdo de la expresión del rostro de Rika.

"_No debes tomar alcohol… ¡hip!... cuando estás deprimido, Ry¡hip!o", pudo decir la joven pelirroja, totalmente vulnerable, despeinada y por todo ello, increíblemente sensual, acodada en el mostrador del bar._

"_Pues… eso vale para ti también, tontita… mírate, borracha ¿Puedes sostenerte en mí? Vamos a casa…"_

"_¿Qué casa? Mi abuela no me quiere, mi madre tampoco… yo no tengo… ¡hip! casa", comentó abatida, a punto de llevarse la botella de tequila nuevamente a la boca._

"_No seas tonta – comenté, quitándosela - Mi casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Cierra los ojos…", musité, cargándola en brazos, y virando para sacarla de aquel apestoso antro._

"_Gracias… sólo que, ¡hip!, tú tienes una cama sola", objetó._

"_¿Te parece problemático acaso?", inquirí divertido ante la curiosa réplica que me hacía en el estado en que se hallaba._

"_¡Sihip!"_

"_Entonces duermes en el sofá", bromeé._

"_¿Yo?", inquirió ya casi por caer dormida, fingiendo seriedad._

"_O en mi cama o en el sofá, tú eliges"_

"_Tu cama"_

"_Entonces sacaré las sábanas… y las colchas", bromeé. En sus labios pálidos se dibujó una sonrisa._

"_¿No te gusta mi olor? ¿Crees que apestaré tus sábanas?"_

"_No… es porque si no, pasaremos mucho calor…"_

"De acuerdo. Tienes razón. No beberé. Me iré a dormir como un niño bueno. Quién sabe dónde terminaría yo borracho, que ya no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí", pensé, alterando el rumbo. ¡A mi hogar de soltero!, grité, lanzando las llaves al aire, para luego recibirlas ágilmente nuevamente en mi mano derecha.


	24. Capítulo 23

**XXIII**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

_Con pasos sigilosos ingresó al departamento de su novio. Él, que ya se hallaba allí desde la mañana, estaba recostado cómodamente hacía un par de horas. El sueño aún no lo vencía del todo. Al oírla, se quitó el libraco viejo de encima, y se dirigió al baño. Dejó el equipo de audio encendido, con la música bajita como estaba. Ella estaba allí, dentro del duchero. Ryo lo supo cuando vio su ropa hecha un bollo al lado de la puerta, del lado de afuera, y luego la figura de la joven erguida dentro de la ducha. El agua comenzó a salir de la roseta y a deslizarse por el cuerpo desnudo. _

_Ryo se acercó más para llamar su atención. Rika sonreía sin motivo aparente. El moreno frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Así que eso era lo que te gustaba? ¿Cómo se llama…? – inquirió ella, levantando el dedo índice._

_- ¿Te refieres al grupo musical?_

_- Sí… - respondió, corriendo su cabello largo y mojado hacia atrás._

_- Aerosmith._

_- Mmmm… Así que es eso lo que te hace perder la cabeza…_

_- No creas… hay cosas que me gustan más… - admitió él, metiéndose en la ducha, sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella._

_- Esta remera me costó tan cara… - musitó, acariciando la tela mojada pegada al pecho del joven._

_- No va a estropearse, Rika. Esto se lo hace el lavarropas también._

_Rika rio en silencio. A veces no podía creer con qué cosas le salía…_

_- Mmmhh… está es mi canción favorita… - murmuró el moreno cerrando los ojos, y tomando a la muchacha por la cadera, meciéndola suavemente - ¿la oyes?_

_- No… - mintió ella – Muy poco. __No entiendo demasiado._

_- I could stay awake, just to hear your breathing…_

_- Mmmh… - musitó ella cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino._

_- Watch your smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming… - siguió, meciéndose con ella al ritmo tranquilo de la música._

_- I feel like I was dreaming, Ryo – añadió la muchacha en tono casi inaudible._

_- I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment… forever, Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure…_

_- I don't wanna close my eyes…_

_- I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you Rika, and I don´t wanna miss a thing…_

_- Mmmh. Bonito detalle el de estos gringos que ahora me cantan a mí – musitó ella riendo._

_- Tú cantaste un pedacito… ¿te gusta también?_

_- Yo vi Armaggedon, Ryo… - le recordó ella, dándole un suave beso en la marcada nuez de Adán del joven._

_- Tienes la piel erizada_

_- Por… la canción… - admitió la pelirroja sonrojándose._

_- Ahh… ¡te gusta, pícara!_

_- Sólo un poco… - musitó, escondiendo el rostro debajo de la mandíbula de Ryo para evitar que el chorro de agua le golpeara la cara de frente, y que el joven se percatara del involuntario carmín de sus mejillas._

_Ryo se quitó la remera y la hizo a un lado. Cerró suavemente la mampara de la ducha. La canción volvió a comenzar, pero el sonido de los besos y del agua impactando directamente en el suelo prevaleció en ese pequeño paraíso en el que Adán y Eva eran dos y uno a la vez, y nadie más que ellos._


	25. Capítulo 24

**XXIV**

Desperté muy resfriado a la mañana siguiente. Y no sólo por haber vuelto tan tarde a casa. No, señor. La cosa fue más grave. El grito de Yuri me despertó. Ingresó al baño y allí estaba yo, tirado y dormido, a medio vestir, debajo del duchero, con la roseta abierta, y con un chorro de agua cayendo mitad sobre mi pecho desnudo, mitad sobre la toalla de baño que tenía, cual muñeco, contorsionada y dispuesta cuan larga era sobre mí. El equipo de audio desde el living, y apenas audible, en repeat, aún sintonizaba "I don´t wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith.

Henry corrió hacia allí en calzoncillos, alertado por los alaridos casi histéricos de su amiga.

- Vamos a sacarlo… - sugirió, a punto de desternillarse de la risa, cosa que no se animó a hacer, por respeto a mí y por respeto a la cara de horror de Yuri.

Entre ambos me hicieron reaccionar y me ayudaron a levantarme del suelo. Me sentí absolutamente estúpido. No sabía qué decir. No me acordaba de cómo había llegado allí. "¿Será que soy sonámbulo? ¿O será que estoy completamente loco?", pensé, sumamente perturbado ante el recuerdo de la ridícula situación que acababa de vivir.

Comencé a estornudar como un loco. ¡Increíble! ¡Ya estaba enfermo! Y eso que yo era muy resistente.

- Ryo, tenés treinta y ocho. No podés salir de casa hoy – me dijo Yuri, cuando observó el termómetro que cinco minutos atrás colocara en mi boca.

No me animé a contestarle.

- Nos vemos luego. Y quiero hablar contigo cuando llegue, ¿ok?

Le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Me dio un analgésico y un vaso de agua, un beso en la frente, y se fue, aún muy perturbada por lo que había visto.

Henry se asomó al umbral y me miró con un gesto divertido en su rostro. Me mostró una toalla blanca contorsionada, y poniendo voz grave – en un intento de imitar a Rika - , dijo:

- Hola, yo soy Rika. Qué linda noche pasamos juntos… ¿no Ryo?

No pude evitar reírme. Después de todo, me sentía un completo idiota. Muy idiota. Rematadamente idiota.

Henry miró el reloj mientras se reía y la expresión de su rostro cambió súbitamente.

- ¡Es tarde! – gritó – Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos, Ryooooo! – añadió, saliendo a toda carrera del departamento.

"Solo, por fin", pensé, escondiendo los brazos debajo del acolchado.

Pero no todo en la vida son rosas. Ya hay aspectos de la realidad que pienso que son lamentables e impertinentes. Mi celular siempre fue un claro ejemplo de ello. Con Rika me había acostumbrado a tenerlo apagado, para evitar molestas e incómodas interrupciones. Pero ahora que estaba solo, no me animaba a hacerlo, por la ilusión de recibir un mensaje de ella.

Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando comenzó a sonar el tono de aviso de mensaje de texto: un ringtone de Aerosmith. "Pucha, lo que me faltaba", pensé irónicamente.

"3 mensajes de texto", se leía en la pantalla.

Abrí el primero.

"_**ryo, no venís? L cls va a estr d  **__**"**_

Remitente: Javo

+58988754122

Centro de mensajes:

+58988865232

Enviado:  
7 – Oct – 2008  
8:34:21

Respondí que no, que estaba resfriado y no me sentía bien. Pasé al siguiente.

"_**¿Sucedió algo, Ryo? ¿Vienes a clases?"**_

Remitente: Leticia mx

+58988567765

Centro de mensajes:

+589888656789

Enviado:

7 – Oct – 2008

8:34:20

Reenvié la misma respuesta que había mandado a Javier. Pasé al tercero.

"_**Estoy abajo. Abre la puerta. Tengo que hablarte. Ernesto."**_

Remitente: Desconocido

+58988573122

Centro de mensajes:

+58988576890

Enviado:

7 – Oct – 2008

8:34:18

"Mierda", pensé. "Todavía tener que aguantar a este estúpido". Me levanté un tanto desganado… "¿Será que sucedió algo con Rika?", se me ocurrió, abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Le abrí usando el portero eléctrico.

- Piso 6 – indiqué secamente.

El timbre sonó. Yo ya me había vestido. Lo recibí haciendo alarde de un notorio malhumor.

- Primero que nada, quiero saber de dónde sacaste mi número – comencé bruscamente.

- Resulta que tú tenías una novia… - empezó a decir con cierto dejo de ironía.

- No te hagas el estúpido. ¿Ella te lo dio?

- Yo se lo quité. Lo tenía en su teléfono y se lo robé.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Qué mierda querés?

- En primer lugar, no quiero que seas tan hostil conmigo, Ryo. Fue muy difícil para mí hacer esto. Me resulta humillante, luego de lo que tú hiciste. Pero no tengo otra salida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Rika me dejó. Y me dejó por culpa tuya.

- ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

- No te hagas el idiota que no pasó hace tanto… ¿te acuerdas cuando te acostaste con ella? ¿Recuerdas cuando me encerraste en el baño y la violaste como un degenerado?

- Creo que estás alucinando, Ernesto, ¿por qué mejor no te vas?

- No, porque sabes que es cierto. No seas tan hipócrita, Ryo. ¿O qué? ¿Es tan mala en la cama que ya te olvidaste? ¿O quizás ya te conseguiste otra novia que la sustituyó de maravilla?

- No seas enfermo y dejá de decir idioteces… ¿qué es lo que querés? ¿qué te cuente cómo suspiraba en mi oído? ¿o quizás…? – comencé con malicia.

- ¡¿No ves cómo estoy?! ¡¿No ves que soy un alma en pena?! ¡Qué Rika me dejó y ahora estoy sufriendo como un condenado! ¿Por qué te burlas así de mí?

- Bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué querés, Ernesto?

- Que al menos tengas la delicadeza y la empatía de reconocer que todo fue tu culpa y que me ayudes a recuperar a Rika.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirí con inocultable asombro.

- Eso es lo que vine a decirte. Y si quieres a Rika lo harás, porque de verdad está sufriendo mucho por haberme dejado.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

- Porque yo soy un estúpido… un lengua larga. En lugar de decirle que fui yo y no tú quien se metió en su cama, se me escapó que fue otra persona.

- ¿Le dijiste que fui yo?

- No. No soy tan grotesco.

- No es que no seas grotesco. Es que te apiolaste por una vez en tu vida…

- Como vos vas a apiolarte ahora conmigo y devolverme el favor, para que Rika vuelva a sonreír. No tengo nada más que decirte. Espero que lo pienses muy bien, amigo. Nos vemos.

- Yo tu amigo nunca. Desaparecé de mi vista – advertí en tono desafiante, mientras el joven ingresaba al ascensor.


	26. Capítulo 25

**XXV**

(NARRADOR EXTERNO)

El resfrío lo había debilitado. Luego de almorzar unas comidas rápidas y livianas que improvisó, decidió que lo mejor era recostarse y dormir. Quizás el reposo era bueno para restaurarse. Al menos todo el mundo decía eso antes, en especial ella.

Pensando en la pelirroja quedó profundamente dormido, enredado en los acolchados. Las imágenes iban y venían por su mente, recorriéndola para un lado y para el otro, para arriba y para abajo, para adelante y para atrás.

_Una persona lo seguía. No le había visto el rostro, pues el mismo se hallaba completamente cubierto por una capa blanca. Parecía que ya no tenía salida. El callejón por el que iba corriendo era siempre igual, pared, pared y más pared a los lados, y nada más que espacio hacia el frente para seguir corriendo. Vio los cabellos negros de su perseguidor salir por debajo de la capa debido al fuerte viento que se generó de la nada. _

_Sorpresivamente, la persona que lo seguía se detuvo y no pudo continuar. Apareció ante él una puerta que antes no estaba. Viró hacia atrás. Su persecutor seguía allí, como petrificado, pero intentando moverse. Seguramente, en cualquier momento lo lograría._

_Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta. Ingresó en una habitación inmaculada de tan blanca. Comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el sitio. Atravesó una cortina muy espesa. Del otro lado de la misma, un ambiente absolutamente recubierto de espejos. En el centro, una gran cama, y recostada sobre ella, Rika, con el cabello suelto, el cuerpo desnudo y un collar de diamantes rosa decorando su cuello._

_El joven comenzó a respirar agitado. Se miró. Apenas lo cubría, desde la cintura hasta las rodillas una tela de lino._

_Ella se retorcía ansiosa entre las sábanas de seda._

"_Ale, mon amour", le dijo, clavándole los ojos felinos._

_El moreno no pudo evitar la tentación y se dejó envolver con los besos y las caricias que Rika le ofrecía._

_Ambos jadeaban como animales luego de una larga corrida. Ryo se sintió pleno y agotado. Observó a la pelirroja. ¿Estaría dormida?_

_Fueron unos segundos de distracción. Sintió un pinchazo. Luego, cosquillas en su pecho. Se observó. La sangre caía cual manantial. Un ardor en el cuello. Los dientes de su amante manchados de sangre se clavaron nuevamente en él, nuevamente en su cuello. Y no pudo quitársela de encima._

Todo terminó cuando escapó espantado de aquella horrenda pesadilla, al despertar de madrugada.

- Todo fue un sueño – se dijo, frotándose el cuello para ratificarlo – Nada más que un espantoso sueño.


	27. Capítulo 26

**XXVI**

- ¡Miren, muchachos! – gritó Javier cómodamente sentado con sus amigos en una de las mesas de la cantina - ¡Resucitó Ryo!

- ¡Ryoooo! – exclamaron los otros dos poniendo cara de pelotudos, mientras aplaudían como si hubieran avistado a un héroe o a un importante personaje.

- ¿Cómo están, muchachos? ¿Todos bien? – inquirí, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba libre.

- ¿Muy resfriado todavía? Tenés la voz un poco tomada… - opinó Tato, el médico frustrado.

- Sí. Bastante. Además, tengo mucha tos. Pero ya se me pasará.

- ¿Cómo fue que te enfermaste? Digo… ya estamos en primavera. Como que tanto frio no hace… - añadió Tai, revolviendo el café.

- Ehhh…, bueno. Es que el otro día me dormí en la ducha, y me pasé toda la noche con la canilla abierta, mojándome – dije, usando un tono irónico, de broma tratando de que el asunto quedara por allí.

- Sí, ¡cómo no! ¡Andá, Ryo! Vos tenés un sentido del humor que te digo… - señaló Javier entre risas – Si no te conociera, diría que tienes razón. ¡Te digo una cosa! ¡Cada pavada se te ocurre! ¡Ni que fueras tan tarado!

No le contesté nada. No podía acrecentar ante mis amigos mi imagen de idiota. Tampoco iba a ridiculizarme delante de ellos. Reí un poco, y me salí por la tangente, como tan bien lo había aprendido de Rika. Después de todo, ella había sido mi maestra de la vida.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de ayer? ¿Entretenida? ¿Interesante?

- Qué sé yo… - comenzó Tai, rascándose la cabeza – Nada del otro mundo…

- Sólo que tenemos unas dudas respecto de ti, Ryo – añadió velozmente Tato, un convencido de la fiabilidad de las respuestas automáticas - ¿Qué onda con Leticia? Porque está buena la piba… y ayer te extrañó como una loca. Se pasó toda la clase suspirando… Interrumpió al profesor varias veces… Hizo un papelón.

- Vaya…

- No te extralimites – intervino Javier bastante acelerado - ¿Qué onda con ella? – reiteró.

- Leticia: una buena amiga. Nada más que eso.

- ¿No te gusta para nada más? Dale… - añadió Tai sonriendo - ¡Todavía que tenés la suerte de calentar hasta a los muertos!

- Es una amiga. No me gusta. Yo sigo enamorado de Rika.

- ¡Dejate de joder, con la pelirroja esa! – exclamó Javier molesto – Te dejó y no quiere verte más ni quiere nada más contigo. Ahora está para la jodita, para los hombres y para los carteles de perfumes, lencería y tarjetas de crédito. ¡Ni siquiera se la ve más por aquí! – gritó completamente enfurecido.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te calles porque está aquí cerquita mirándote, te oyó y no le gustó mucho lo que dijiste – dijo Tato por lo bajo a su amigo, viendo de reojo a la pelirroja, quien se mostraba bastante molesta, y ubicada muy próxima a nosotros.

- Ups… - musitó el joven morocho completamente sonrojado.

Todos me miraron a mí. Yo la miraba a ella, comprándose un café en el mostrador, casi al lado nuestro.

- ¿Cuánta azúcar? – le preguntó la mujer que la estaba atendiendo.

- No. Sin azúcar, por favor – pidió ella suavemente.

Javier sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto de asco. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de su cuello blanco, de su pecho cubierto con la blusa celeste ceñida, de su cadera ancha… Ella entera era como un gran imán y mis ojos y mis pensamientos limaduras de hierro que seguían su vaivén.

- Hola… - le dije, embobado con su cabello lacio y suelto, al verla virarse, luego de recibir su café y su trozo de tarta de manzanas con nueces y mucha canela.

- Hola, Ryo… - musitó girando levemente su cabeza hacia mí.

- ¡Mirá! ¡Acá viene la más mexicana de todas las mexicanas! ¡La más bonita! ¡La única! ¡La más bella! ¡Tu mejor amiga, Ryo! ¡La mujer que más te respeta y más te comprende! ¡Leticiaaaa! – gritó Javier, mirando de reojo a Rika mientras gritaba toda aquella basura a propósito, antes de abrirle ambos brazos a la recién llegada.

Nunca sabré si lo que pasó luego fue producto de un simple descuido o de un acto pergeñado a propósito por su maquiavélica cabeza. Pero el hecho fue que Leticia comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros, a la vez que ella comenzó a alejarse, aparentemente distraída. Sin embargo, no sé porqué, cambió bruscamente su dirección, chocando con Leticia y derramándole todo el café caliente en la ropa.

- ¡Hay! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame! – prorrumpió Rika con expresión algo extraña en su rostro, y con un tono que, a mí que la conocía como a mí mismo, no se me escapaba que era sumamente irónico y burlón, pero que, para quienes la desconocían, podía pasar por preocupado y avergonzado.

- No es problema… - mintió Leticia, algo molesta por la situación, sacudiendo la camisa que traía puesta.

- ¿Cómo que no es problema? Mira cómo te dejé la camisa… ¡hay, perdóname! – chilló luego, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando acudía a clases de teatro.

Nos acercamos para arreglar un poco el desastre. Levanté la bandeja, el plato, el trozo de tarta y la servilleta. La empleada de la cantina se acercó con un trapo de piso dispuesta a fregar el café del suelo.

- ¿Me permite…? – inquirió Rika, quitándole el trapo a la mujer para limpiar la mancha oscura de la camisa de Leticia.

- Pero es un trapo de piso…

- Ah. Lo siento. Volví a estropearlo todo de nuevo… ¡qué torpe soy! ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Tienes mucha paciencia… - admitió la joven.

- Leticia.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor hacemos esto. Te dejo esto para que tú uses por hoy y luego me lo alcanzas… - decidió finalmente, quitándose la blusa ante la mirada atónita y de alegría de todos los hombres que estaban allí.

La musculosa color salmón sin mangas que llevaba debajo seguía perfectamente el camino de sus curvas. Eran de esas que usan las mujeres para no utilizar sostén. Lo admito: se veía perfecta en ella, pero no podía soportar que todos la miraran y le chiflaran cuando se alejó de allí.

Hasta mis amigos estaban turulatos.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Rika antes de desaparecer – Discúlpame nuevamente, Lorena... alguien dijo que eras muy comprensiva – añadió mirando a Javier – Pero esto fue demasiado…

- No te preocupes… ¡Y no soy Lorena! ¡Soy Leticia! – gritó la morocha, a punto de comenzar a llorar de angustia.

- Che… Leti – empezó Javier - ¿El pantalón no te lo ensució?

- No… ¿por?

- Porque así Rika te lo daba…

- Idiota – dije yo, mirándolo con odio.

- Bueno, voy a cambiarme… - murmuró Leticia, resignada a tener que abandonar su camisa favorita.

- Discúlpala… - le dije a la joven.

- Sí, Ryo. No te preocupes… - dijo algo fastidiada, emprendiendo su marcha hacia los baños del primer piso.

- La verdad es que si no estuviera tan buena, sería condenable lo que hizo – opinó Tai.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vos también la miraste? – inquirí, ya bastante enojado.

- Obvio. Soy hombre, no gay. Y miralo a aquel… - dijo, señalando a Tato con la cabeza.

El joven había quedado petrificado, con la boca abierta. Y aún no reaccionaba.

- Por baboso te va a entrar una mosca en la boca…

- Ah! Perdón, Ryo.

- Sí, cómo no. ¿Cuánto falta para entrar a clase?

- Un cuarto de hora aproximadamente – respondió Tai, volviendo a sentarse.

Todos tomamos asiento nuevamente. Leticia apareció como por arte de magia.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó, luciendo la hermosa blusa celeste, que calzara a su dueña como un guante.

- Cómo que con un poco más de relleno en las lolas te quedaría mejor – opinó Javier con malicia.

- Creí que era una blusa, no una sotana – siguió Tai, logrando enojar casi del todo a la joven.

- ¿No es una bolsa de papas pituca? – dijo Tato, recibiendo una patada de la morocha.

- Déjenla en paz… - musité, ya molesto con todo el asunto - ¡Pah! ¿A qué no saben qué me pasó ayer? – inquirí cambiando de tema.

- No. ¿Qué?

- Recibí la "hermosa visita" del idiota de Ernesto…

- ¿El novio de Rika? – inquirió Tato.

- _Ex _novio de Rika.

- ¡Paf! ¿Y eso? – añadió Tai.

- Lo dejó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque… él es un estúpido – mentí, recordando que nada les había contado acerca de mi desliz aquella noche, en que encerré a Ernesto en el baño y le hice el amor a la pelirroja.

- Waw… qué veloz tu ex… - añadió Javier inconscientemente, molestándome.

- Peor tu actual… - le respondí yo un tanto indignado. El joven se mordió la lengua para no contestarme. Después de todo, sabía bien que él había empezado.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con Ernesto? – preguntó Tato para romper el silencio que se había generado.

- Me dijo que tenía que ayudarlo a recuperar a Rika, porque ella estaba sufriendo por él.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – inquirió Tai ingenuamente.

- Voy a ir corriendo a decirle: "Rika, anda con Ernesto que vos estás desesperada por él" – dije con ironía, afinando la voz – Nada, muchacho. No me interesa que se arreglen. Además, estoy seguro de que es un estúpido. Que no sirve para Rika…

- No. Pues ella de estúpida no tiene un pelo… - musitó Leticia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando su camisa arruinada.

- Bueno, muchachos. Miren quién va ahí – alertó Javier tomando la palabra.

- ¿Ese no es el mongo de…? – comenzó Tai, mordiéndose la lengua al ver que el sujeto se volteaba.

- … de Contemporánea – continuó Tato, incorporándose rápidamente de su silla. - ¿Vamos a clase?

- Vamos…


	28. Capítulo 27

**Nota: **les informo a los que recién se "enganchan" con la historia, o a los que quizás no entendieron bien, que las escenas en cursiva son sueños de Ryo o flashbacks (es decir, recuerdos del tiempo en que estaba con Rika). El siguiente capítulo que les ofrezco trata de un flashback.

**XXVII**

_Un rayo de sol que chocó con mis ojos me despertó sin piedad. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía más pleno en la vigilia. Y más cuando era su rostro risueño y aniñado lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos. Estaba allí, recostada a mi lado, mirándome dormir. El cabello suelto y lacio caía por sus hombros, y acariciaba los míos. _

_El éxito de verme reflejado en sus ojos claros y brillantes, mientras le daba el primer beso del día, condicionaba mi carácter diario. Cuando podía hacerlo, mi humor era excelente. Cuando no, vivía una situación análoga a la de aquel nervioso que no toma sus calmantes._

_Pero esa mañana era especial, puesto que habíamos salido a comer y a bailar la noche anterior, y en medio de la borrachera que ambos nos agarramos, sólo supimos llegar a mi departamento. De manera que estábamos allí, los dos solos y tranquilos, y poseíamos la libertad suficiente de hacer lo que quisiéramos sin tener que cuidarnos de presencias o miradas ajenas, siempre tan molestas._

_- __Bonjour, mon amour__ – murmuró ella, sin despegar sus ojos de mí._

_- Bonjour, mi reina – contesté, esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Ma reine – corrigió, puesto que según me había confesado, le gustaba mi tímido francés académico._

_- __Ma belle reine__ – la sorprendí yo, antes de besar su frente cubierta por el flequillo rojo._

_- Hice el desayuno… - murmuró, mirando a los pies de la cama, donde descansaba una gran bandeja llena de cosas._

_- Hoy me tocaba hacerlo a mí… ¿lo olvidaste? – reproché con una sonrisa._

_- Bueno… es que tenía hambre y me desperté hace rato… Me entretuve en eso mientras dormías… - se excusó._

_- Entonces a mí me toca las próximas dos veces._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Comemos?_

_- Comemos…_

_Devoramos con placer todas aquellas delicias. Sólo Dios – en el que no creo, por otra parte – sabe en qué gastamos todas las energías durante la madrugada, que ahora queríamos recuperar. Rika hizo su jarra vacía a un lado, y se quedó con los ojos perdidos en la nada._

_Yo la observaba tranquilo, para evitar sacarla de ese submundo mental en el que muchas veces se internaba._

_- Está bien… - se dijo a sí misma, ante mi despreocupada mirada – Ya terminé – me anunció, recuperando la sonrisa._

_- De acuerdo… ¿sabes, Rika? Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando… y me gustaría hablar contigo al respecto…. – comencé, quitando la bandeja de arriba de la cama._

_- Dime._

_- Algo que deseo mucho… quiero un bebé, Rika – declaré, casi susurrándole en su oído._

_- ¿Un bebé?_

_- Sí… ¿recuerdas que ya lo habíamos hablado? Y que yo te dije que a ti que te quedan unos años de carrera se te iba a complicar, y tú me dijiste que no, que de alguna forma nos arreglaríamos… pues bien… estoy convencido de que sí, de que sabremos sobrellevarlo._

_- ¿Enserio quieres un bebé? – inquirió incrédula, aunque sumamente conmovida, puesto que las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas._

_- Sí. Un bebé tuyo y mío. Es el segundo regalo más hermoso que puede hacerme la vida._

_- ¿Segundo?_

_- Tú fuiste y eres el primero._

_- Ahh…_

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices al respecto?_

_- No sé, Ryo… me emociona que me lo hayas dicho, pues de verdad, no lo esperaba… - añadió, secándose las mejillas mojadas – Intentémoslo…_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- De verdad._

_- ¿Podemos comenzar ahora? – inquirí, empezando a tirar de la sábana para destaparla._

_- Tengo que dejar el tratamiento, Ryo... aún no lo he dejado… Intentarlo ahora sería perfectamente inútil en lo que respecta a los resultados que obtendríamos…_

_- No importa… es decir, podemos hacer un "simulacro de creación de un bebé". ¿No te gusta la idea? – propuse con picardía._

_- ¿Un simulacro como el de la madrugada?_

_- No, ese no cuenta. Un simulacro mejor. Más completo._

_- Bueno… - comenzó ella sonriendo – … es una buena forma de saber si estamos aptos para hacer al niño con ganas… viste que una persona hecha sin ganas sufre de muchos traumas cuando crece… - siguió diciendo mientras reía, pues sabía que eso no era cierto._

_- Así es… el nuestro no puede ser hecho sin ganas… - añadí, quitándole la sábana suavemente, para hacerle cosquillas en su piel sensible y suave de bebé._

_- Definitivamente, el nuestro lo único que seguro nunca va a padecer es alguna consecuencia de haber sido hecho sin ganas… ¿no Ryo? – dijo, acariciando mi torso desnudo con ambas manos._

_- Eso es seguro, mi reina – musité, antes de comenzar a besarla._

_- Ma… reine… Ryo… - pudo decir ella en medio de un suspiro._

_- Ma reine…_


	29. Capítulo 28

**XXVIII**

Junto al fin de mi resfrío, llegó el fin de semana. Y pese a que el jueves me había jurado a mí mismo no salir el sábado por la noche, para evitar una recaída, tuve que desistir de mis intenciones.

Leticia me invitó al cine, y, francamente, le dije que sí para liberarme parcialmente de la culpa que había sentido cuando Rika arruinó su camisa favorita.

Allí estaba, recostado en la puerta del edificio de la joven, esperando a que bajara. En ese momento en que comenzaba a sentirme como un imbécil, saliendo con la mujer equivocada, Leticia hizo su aparición.

- Ryo – dijo, mirándome sonriente.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Vamos? – inquirí, ya medio aburrido del paisaje que nos rodeaba.

- Ándale.

Ambos caminamos rumbo al cine. En el camino, la joven no dejó de comentarme qué tanto había hablado con sus hermanos, qué había comido hoy y un montón de trivialidades a las que no supe qué contestar más que algunos lacónicos "sí", "no", "qué bueno"…

Pronto la película comenzó, dándome un gran disgusto, pues poseía, a mi entender, una trama bastante aburrida y trillada. La historia de un hombre abandonado que busca la forma de llenar el vacío que su mujer le dejó… "¿trillado o qué? Mierda. Debe haber sido a propósito", pensé, mirando a Leticia de reojo, muy atenta a la pantalla.

En la mitad, cuando se me hizo terriblemente insoportable, decidí salir al baño. Ya allí, me enjuagué la cara y quedé mirando fijamente el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo.

Mi barba estaba creciendo. Hacía unos cuantos días que no la afeitaba. ¡Hasta ese pequeño detalle me devolvió a Rika a la mente!

_- ¡Ya recortándote la barba!, me dijo la joven pelirroja de trece años de edad pasando por la puerta entreabierta del baño._

_- ¿Qué hay de malo? He oído que te gustan los lampiños… - musité tratando de molestarla, sin quitar atención a la tarea que prolijamente llevaba a cabo._

_- Tú nunca vas a gustarme, Akiyama… y menos afeitado… - declaró ella, siempre esquiva conmigo._

_- ¿Por qué te gusta la barba ahora? – pregunté, separando la maquinilla de mi rostro, con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? – inquirió asombrada, acercando su rostro al baño, donde yo había quedado dubitativo, sin saber si seguir afeitándome o no._

_- No._

_- Dicen que la sensación de la barba en la entrepierna es sensacional… - comentó cambiando un poco la voz, tratando de demostrarme cuán "adulta y mujer" era._

_Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, como siempre, y no pude evitar la tentación de "subir de tono", con mi respuesta._

_- Si quieres probar esa sensación no me afeito. Espérame allí, sentadita arriba de la mesa que yo ya voy, y lo compruebas antes de que vengan los muchachos, mi niña._

_- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no soy una niña! ¡Y jamás dejaría que me fregaras la barba en la entrepierna! ¡Sos un degenerado! – gritó, corriendo rápidamente al living._

_- Fuiste tú la que empezó… - le recordé, sonriendo satisfecho con el resultado de mi trabajo, reflejado en el espejo._

Sonreí. Pensar que no nos llevábamos para nada bien… qué tiempos aquellos. Qué ganas de verla comencé a sentir.

Salí del baño pensativo. La vi salir del baño de mujeres. No pude ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa, y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

- Hola – me dijo – Parece que ambos nos estamos perdiendo la película…

- Parece que sí. ¿En qué sala estás que no te vi?

- En la 10. ¿Tú?

- En la 9.

- Apúrate. Tu chica debe estar preocupada por ti… - añadió.

- ¿Mi chica? ¿Y tú estás con alguien?

- Con mi chica – comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Con tu chica? – inquirí asombradísimo.

- Yo…

- ¿Sabes? – comenté, mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras respectivas salas – Me gusta más "tu chica" que la "mía".

- A veces esas cosas pasan… - musitó, saludándome con su mano, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la sala 10.

- Mierda… a veces pienso que la historia es circular… y que la vida llega a determinado punto y luego vuelve a repetirse… - murmuré fastidiado, ingresando en la sala que había abandonado unos minutos antes.

Ocupé mi lugar al lado de Leticia. La joven se encontraba aparentemente imperturbable, aunque noté algo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

- Ya está por terminar… Lo mejor ya pasó – comentó sin virar hacia mí.

- Te espero afuera entonces… - le dije, empezando a levantarme.

- No… - murmuró, tomándome del brazo y jalándome para que no me moviera de mi butaca. Sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas y no me soltó hasta que las letras blancas recorrieron la pantalla y las luces de la sala se encendieron.

Salimos sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Caminamos sin rumbo, silenciosos. Ella iba prendida de mi brazo.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más o te llevo a tu casa? – inquirí, sintiéndome un poco incómodo con la postura de enamorada que interpreté que estaba tomando la joven.

- Vamos a mi casa… - sugirió, sin desprenderse de mí.

Llegamos a su departamento. Me invitó a pasar. Accedí al ver su rostro de súplica cuando estuve a punto de negarme.

- Sabes… - comencé cuando se sentó ansiosa a mí lado en el gran sofá – No creo que esto sea lo mejor, Leticia. No va a funcionar…

- ¿No necesitas más de lo que tienes ahora, Ryo? – inquirió, acariciando mi mejilla derecha - ¿Acaso no te provoco absolutamente nada? – siguió, sentándose sobre mí sumamente alterada.

- El problema no eres tú… Soy yo que no puedo – dije agarrándome la cabeza – No puedo. Te veo y no dejo de imaginarla a ella… a su cabello rojo, a su piel suave, sus manos tibias… No puedo tener nada contigo pensando en ella – concluí, mirando hacia un costado.

- ¿No crees que sea capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión? – preguntó, rodeando mi cuello con ambos brazos, acercando su boca a la mía.

- Espera, espera, espera… - añadí, corriéndola, para quitarla de encima – Ya te dije lo que pienso. No voy a cambiar de parecer. Te juro que lo estoy intentando… Que hago todo lo posible. Que me propuse olvidarla. Pero, ¿sabes algo? No podré hacerlo si tú me presionas… - seguí, mientras tomaba una de sus manos – Yo te quiero, Leticia, pero no puedo quitarme a Rika de la mente. Y no me sentiría feliz conmigo mismo si me acostara contigo pensando que estoy con ella. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Sí, Ryo… perdóname… ¿sabes? Ahora entiendo porqué ella aún te cela todavía…

- Rika no me cela… - repuse.

- … porque pese a que no estás a su lado, sigues siéndole fiel. De verdad, eres un hombre excepcional – terminó de decir mirándome a los ojos.

No supe qué contestarle. No me esperaba que dijera algo así.

- Vete, si quieres Ryo – añadió, mirando mi expresión confundida.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer unas pizzas? – propuse, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- De acuerdo. Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname por lo de hace un momento… juro que no volverá a ocurrir – prometió, apretando los labios.

- Está bien… Está bien… Ya lo olvidé… Somos amigos nuevamente. Vamos… - dije con una sonrisa, tomándola de la mano.

Ambos salimos corriendo del departamento.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Nota: **Siento actualizar tan rápido! Es que tengo ya varios capítulos prontos y me surge una necesidad imperiosa de subirlos diariamente. Espero que no les moleste. Saludos!

**XXIX**

_Llegábamos borrachos de no sé dónde. Leticia se reía de nada y me hacía cosquillas. Yo la llevaba rápidamente – aunque tambaleante a causa del alcohol – hacia mi departamento._

_Comenzamos a besarnos en el ascensor. Pude en medio del torbellino encontrar las llaves de la puerta de entrada. Como pude, abrí._

_La conduje hasta la cama. Allí la tumbé con fuerza. Me quité la camisa. El ruido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad. Leticia seguía perdida, incitándome a continuar._

_Los pasos sobre el parquet llamaron nuevamente mi atención. Leticia me lanzó sobre ella, distrayéndome._

_El grito que oí detrás de mí me estremeció. Logré virarme. Allí estaba ella, Rika, mirándome y mirando a la joven que yacía debajo de mí._

_Vi las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas y la expresión de amargura de su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de allí._

_Logré zafarme de la otra muchacha y la seguí. Ella corría para evitar que yo la alcanzara. Por fin halló el ascensor libre y se introdujo rápidamente. No tuve tiempo de entrar. Pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara pude leer sus labios. "Traidor", me dijo sin pestañar una sola vez._

- ¡Mierda! – grité, despertando de golpe - ¡Mierdaaaaa! ¡Yo no te traicioné, Rika! ¡No te traicionéeee! – seguí gritando, con todas mis fuerzas.

- Ryo… - murmuró Yuri, sentándose a mi lado – Fue una pesadilla. Tranquilo… - continuó, palmeando suavemente mi hombro.

No pude contestarle, pues no podía dejar de jadear por lo agitado.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? – inquirió Henry medio zombi por lo dormido, asomándose en calzoncillos con la almohada debajo del brazo.

- Sí. Tan sólo tuvo una pesadilla. Ve a dormir, Henry – le pidió la joven – Ryo y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Prefiero que estemos solos.

- De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa me llaman – musitó el muchacho, tambaleándose mientras se viraba para volver a la cama.

- Bueno – me dijo Yuri mirándome con atención – Hablemos, Ryo.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Nota previa: **Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que pidieron capítulos más extensos.

**XXX**

- Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo de esto, Ryo. Me parece que este es el mejor momento – empezó Yuri, recostándose en un almohadón a los pies de mi cama, mirándome a los ojos.

- Si tú quieres… - respondí sin demostrar demasiado interés – Es sobre Rika que quieres hablarme, ¿no?

- Así es.

- …

- Veo que te tiene muy mal todavía toda esta situación. Y eso que hace ya nueve meses que no están juntos… que ella se fue. Me parece que es hora de que te ayudemos…

- Sabes que no me gusta que nadie toque ese tema.

- Sí. Pero guardártelo te hace mal, Ryo. Y vivir así de amargado como estás viviendo es masoquismo. Tú eres tan joven, tan bueno y tan solidario, tan inteligente, de tan buen corazón que es un desperdicio que estés llevando a cabo una vida como la que estás llevando a cabo. No lo mereces, Ryo.

- Estoy tratando de distraerme y de reflexionar un poco al respecto. Sé que es una tontería. Pero creo que he mejorado bastante. – repliqué, fijando la mirada en el portarretratos que tenía sobre la mesita de luz.

- Yo sé que sí, Ryo. Pero, por ejemplo, esa foto que estás mirando es algo que debes haber desechado ya mucho tiempo atrás… Esa foto de Rika al lado de tu cama, si estás tratando de olvidarla, me parece contraproducente.

- Quisiera que tú entiendas que aunque tenga que desacostumbrarme a vivir con ella y a estar con ella casi todo el tiempo – cosa que creo que he logrado – nunca voy a dejar de quererla. Si no la tengo en esta foto, la tengo en mi mente. Es exactamente lo mismo… - mencioné, posando mis ojos en la joven.

- Veo que de eso estás muy convencido así que más vale que te pregunte algunas otras cosas, porque, en verdad, ¡si tendremos cosas de que hablar respecto al tema de Rika! Por ejemplo, todas esas pesadillas que te despiertan cada madrugada, o el episodio de la ducha… ¡Dios mío, Ryo! Todo eso es muy extraño… no quiero decir "grave" porque sonaría demasiado alarmante, pero me imagino que todo eso tiene un trasfondo mental que de ser desentrañado podría ayudarte… - opinó, entrelazando sus manos delgadas.

- Psicoanálisis… - repliqué notoriamente fastidiado.

- Sí. Yo también le tengo muchos reparos. Pero a veces es útil. Y puede servirte para reencontrarte contigo mismo, y saber realmente qué piensas acerca de determinados asuntos… Dime: ¿qué recuerdas haber soñado? – inquirió con insistencia y seriedad, por lo que no pude negarme a responder.

- He soñado que… bueno… - me detuve un tanto avergonzado – es que solamente a Rika le contaba lo que soñaba, pues ella me lo preguntaba todas las mañanas…

- Es una linda cosa.

- Sí. Y muchas veces me preguntaba así me veía abrir los ojos, en ese momento en que todavía estás soñando, así evitaba que yo lo olvidara. Porque… ¿sabes? hay un momento, un instante antes de despertar en que rememoras algunos sucesos del sueño. Pero enseguida que entras en estado de conciencia se te borran mágicamente. A veces luego sólo recuerdas algunos detalles. A veces no recuerdas nada. Por lo general, me pasaba de olvidarlo todo. Hasta que Rika comenzó a preguntarme… A veces le hablaba en medio del sueño… y no sabía si lo que ella me decía pertenecía a lo onírico o a la vigilia…

- Creo que había anotado en un cuaderno todo lo que tú soñabas, Ryo. Siempre me dijo que los sueños de la persona a la que amas hay que guardarlos y protegerlos con mucho celo… - recordó la morena, entornando los ojos, quién sabe pensando en quién.

Me quedé silencioso, meditando. Rika siempre anotaba algo antes de desayunar. Nunca le había mostrado a nadie qué era.

- Y bien, Ryo. ¿Qué sueño es el que mejor recuerdas? – preguntó Yuri, rompiendo el silencio repentinamente.

- Siempre sueño cosas muy extrañas… - comencé pensativo.

- ¿Extrañas?

- Sí. Siempre estoy situado en otro lugar… en un desierto, en una ciudad de la antigüedad, en un callejón sin salida…

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste qué podrían indicarte esas "señales"?

- No creo que la interpretación de los sueños me dé una respuesta de fiar – repliqué con ironía.

- No jodas, Ryo. Yo creo que esos lugares en cierta medida "infernales", negativos, indican cómo te sientes tú. Indican que tu mente y tus pensamientos se encuentran todo el tiempo acorralados.

- ¿Acorralados con qué?

- Estrictamente, no me has dado elementos como para que te lo diga. Cuéntame más.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Quién aparece en tus sueños?

- Rika.

- ¿Cómo aparece? ¿Qué hace? ¿Te dice algo?

- Siempre es una persona aristocrática o importante. Siempre está adornada con diamantes rosados… Siempre me ignora o me utiliza.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te ves en los sueños?

- En uno de los últimos que tuve me vi porque estaba en una habitación llena de espejos. Estaba vestido con una tela de lino. A veces llevo puesto unos harapos.

- ¿Y ella?

- Ella pocas veces aparece vestida…

- ¿Qué sucedió en esa pesadilla? Estabas en una habitación llena de espejos, y te cubría una tela de lino.

- De la cintura a las rodillas… Pero antes de estar en la habitación esa, había alguien que me perseguía.

- ¿Pudiste distinguir quién?

- No. Pues llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una capucha. Lo único que pude ver es que tenía el cabello largo y negro… pues cuando apareció la puerta de la habitación gracias a la que me salvé – puesto que corría a lo largo de un callejón sin salida – un viento hizo que se le volaran los pelos.

- De manera que ibas corriendo, sin salida hacia ningún lado, perseguido, y apareció esa puerta. Tu salvación.

- Así es. Me introduje por ella, y me encontré en la habitación de los espejos.

- Ajá.

- Creo que antes pasé por otro sitio... la de los espejos era la contigua a la habitación a la que ingresé primero.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió allí?

- Me sentí un poco mareado… ver mi imagen en todos lados… en un efecto casi que caleidoscópico… Fue extraño. Pero todo pasó cuando la vi a ella…

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- Estaba recostada en una cama, ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

- ¿Y cómo lucía?

- Hermosa… estaba desnuda – murmuré entornando los ojos, y mordiéndome el labio inferior – El cabello lo llevaba suelto. Y colgaban de su cuello los diamantes rosa.

- ¿Y qué hacía?

- Se retorcía y me llamaba en francés…

- ¿Y?

- Y yo fui… ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?

- Buscar alguna otra salida.

- …

- Si no lo haces en la realidad… ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo en el sueño? – meditó Yuri, rascándose la cabeza pensativa - ¿Y bien? ¿Fuiste hacia ella? ¿Y?

- Y… bueno… no es necesario que te lo diga.

- Pero allí ella estuvo contigo. Me dijiste que en los otros sueños tú eras como un "sometido".

- Así es…

- Si bien en este sueño también estabas sometido, porque tus chances eran salir a que te agarrara tu perseguidor o terminar en sus brazos… ¿Cómo te sentiste?

- Fue todo muy… bueno… muy agobiante… Acabó con todas mis energías…

- ¿Y llegaste al…? – la joven no pudo continuar debido a la expresión de mi rostro.

- Creo que ya dije demasiado al respecto. Y te di los elementos suficientes para que lo imaginaras.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y luego? ¿Sucedió algo más, Ryo?

- Luego sentí algo que me hacía cosquillas en el pecho… Era sangre. Me ardió el cuello. Rika había clavado sus colmillos en él. Y yo estaba extenuado. No podía detenerla.

- Vaya…

- ¿Ese fue el que tuviste recién? ¿Eso soñabas?

- No. Esta vez soñé que estaba a punto de acostarme con Leticia, y apareció Rika, yo la perseguí pero no pude alcanzarla, y ella me dijo que yo era un traidor – dije rápidamente – De hecho – agregué – así es como me siento luego de haber soñado eso.

- No es un pecado soñar, Ryo. Además, los sueños no son nada así nomás. Siempre señalan algo más importante que lo que muestran. En sí, las cosas que aparecen no son más que meros simbolismos…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Qué tal tu relación con Leticia?

- ¿Leticia? No es más que una amiga.

- Lo sé. Pero… ¿no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?

- Quiso decirme algo… y quiso acostarse conmigo ayer… pero ¿sabes, Yuri? No quise. Y no sólo por no sentir por ella lo que siento por Rika… Sino porque creo que está enamorada de mí y yo no quiero ilusionarla… Es muy buena como para que yo la disguste así.

- ¿Qué tipo de disgustos, Ryo? Sabes bien que el sexo no es sinónimo de amor…

- Lo sé. Pero no quiero acostarme con ella e imaginarme que estoy con Rika. Además, no creo que ella quiera sólo sexo conmigo. Ella busca algo serio que no estoy en condiciones de darle a nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no estoy enamorado de ella. La veo como a una amiga. Una vieja amiga, para hacerte honesto. Pero nada más.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en que traicionarías a Rika si estuvieras con otra?

- No lo sé… Quizás… No lo creo. Quizás sí. Pero el problema es que no estoy enamorado de ella. Por eso no puedo estar con ella. Tú sabes muy bien que a mí nunca me gustaron las cosas fugaces y de una noche. Y para estar seguro con una persona tengo que quererla. De otra manera, me parece que no funciona.

- Está bien, Ryo. Creo que tus intenciones son tan buenas como tú. Tú no quieres que ella sufra. Además, me parece, que aún sientes que quizás puedas recuperar a Rika… ¿no es así?

- Quizás…

- ¿Y por qué te da por pensarlo?

- Porque ella ahora no está con Ernesto… y… no sé…

- ¿Qué sucedió el otro día en la cantina?

- ¿En la cantina? ¿El otro día? Rika le tiró el café encima a Leticia.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Quizás por las bobadas que dijo Javier… de que Leticia era "la más mexicana de todas las mexicanas"… y otras pavadas.

- ¿Qué era la mujer que más te comprendía y más te quería?

- Algo así. Pero no creo que le haya disgustado eso… Oye… - inquirí curioso - ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso?

- Tengo mis recursos… No te preocupes por ello. ¿Luego que hizo?

- Se sacó la blusa y se la dio.

- ¿Y?

- Todos la miraron y le chiflaron…

- ¿Te molestó?

- Un poco… ¡claro que me molestó!

- ¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?

- No lo sé. No demasiado. Me molestó que todos la miraran…

- Y bueno, Ryo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuán bonita es con poca ropa… por no decir otras cosas… ¿cómo no iban a mirarla? Lo que no me explico es que no pensaras nada de ella. Quizás, haya alguien que pensó "¡qué puta la pelirroja!".

- Jamás pensaría algo así de Rika. La quiero demasiado como para enjuiciarla de esa manera. ¿Sabes lo que sucede, Yuri? Que es la persona a la que he querido más desde que nací. Es tan cercana para mí como un familiar muy directo. ¿A quién quieres más tú, Yuri?

- A mi hermano.

- ¿Y qué haces tú cuando él se equivoca? ¿Qué pensaste cuando hizo la falsa bomba y enloqueció a todo el Liceo? Y casi lo echan…

- Pensé que había estado muy mal. Pero bueno, qué voy a hacer, es mi hermano. Y el amor que le tengo no es capaz de modificarlo una estúpida bomba trucha… - admitió la joven con una sonrisa – Así con todas las cagadas que se ha mandado.

- Lo mismo pienso yo de Rika. No puedo juzgarla livianamente como lo haría alguien que no la conoce. Porque yo la conozco y sé cómo es realmente. Y ni diez mil idioteces que haga, me harán odiarla o pensar mal de ella. Además, cualquiera se equivoca. Si perdono a cualquier sabandija que anda por la vuelta, no puedo no perdonarla a ella. A ella que es como mi aire. No puedo. Pero no porque me parezca intelectualmente inaceptable. No porque lo tenga que meditar. No puedo porque no me da el corazón para hacerlo.

- Sin embargo, sí te molestaste.

- Sería tonto si no lo hiciera. La gente se molesta incluso con aquellos a quienes más quiere.

- Es cierto. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Además, tampoco fue tan grave lo que hizo. ¡Qué sé yo! No quedó desnuda… Estaba molesta y quiso demostrar que a ella nadie la aventaja en nada. La conocemos bien a Rika. Siempre fue un poco bruta y primitiva. Pero no es mala por eso… ¿Sabes, Ryo? Saco varias cosas en limpio de esta charla. Primero y principal, que tienes un corazón de oro, y que la quieres a Rika como nadie en su vida la ha querido ni va a quererla. Segundo, que me parece muy bueno también, que no eres rencoroso, puesto que los mayores enojos de nuestra vida son a causa de lo rencorosos que podemos ser los seres humanos. Tercero: quiero que sigas así como estás con Leticia. Sin embargo, me parece que debes meditarlo. Rika ya te dejó libre cuando se fue. Tú no debes pensar que vas a traicionarla por estar con otra. Ahora bien, si no amas a Leticia, está bien que no estés con ella y que no la ilusiones gratuitamente. Más tarde te lo agradecerá. Sin embargo, pienso que si te enamoras, debes "darle para adelante" y llenar con esa otra persona el vacio que Rika dejó. Es difícil. Y más por todo lo que ella significó y aún significa para ti. Pero no es lo mejor dejarte estar, alimentándote de los fantasmas de su ausencia. Quinto…

- Cuarto.

- Ah. Está bien. Cuarto: te quiero, Ryo. Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sufras más. Nos vemos mañana – murmuró, besando mi frente.

- Espera, Yuri…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué interpretaste de mis sueños?

- Nada más que lo que te dije: que te sientes acosado por toda esta situación, porque piensas que lo mejor sería olvidar a Rika, pero por otro lado sientes que podrías recuperarla. ¿Sabes? Pienso que también Leticia te tiene acorralado.

- ¿Leticia? ¿Acorralado?

- Sí. Estoy casi segura de que era ella quien te perseguía en tu sueño. Y luego, en la pesadilla, estabas por acostarte con ella… Te tiene un poco agobiado… Aunque podría ser que te sientas así porque no quieres "traicionar" ni "violar" el lugar de Rika. Es extraño… Mi consejo es que te liberes. Que no pienses tanto en Rika. Que frecuentes más personas y te abras un poco más. Verás cómo te hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Así es.

- Bueno. Vete a dormir Yuri. Después de todo, estás despierta porque yo me puse a los gritos.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yuri!

- Dime.

- Muchas gracias. Me hizo bien que hablaras conmigo. Normalmente todos me sermonean pensando que es muy fácil y muy bonito para mí lo que me sucede. Y yo lo considero una de las pruebas más difíciles que me ha puesto la vida.

- Te entiendo, Ryo, pues dado lo mucho que la adorabas e idolatrabas, sí que fue la mayor pérdida que tuviste. Pero ya verás como todo va a solucionarse pronto – animó la joven, apagando la lamparita pequeña.

- Gracias de nuevo, Yuri.

- Que duermas bien, Ryo.

- ¡Ah, Yuri! ¿Tú crees que deba tener esperanzas de recuperarla?

- No lo sé, Ryo. No lo sé…


	32. Capítulo 31

**Nota previa:** ya que este es el único medio que tengo para comunicarme con muchos de ustedes (los que no están registrados), aprovecho antes de hacer la entrega número 32 del fic a hacerles una petición. Me gustaría que me comentaran en el review, además de sus críticas o impresiones del capítulo que me encanta recibir, cómo les gustaría que terminara ADM. No quiero decir con esto que la historia esté por acabar ni mucho menos. Pero quisiera saber qué piensan mis lectores al respecto. Saludos! Amèlie.

**XXXI**

"¿Rika? ¿De dónde vienes? No sabía que habías salido más temprano", comenté, allí sentado, fingiendo gravedad en mi expresión, sorprendiendo a la joven que recién llegaba.

"¡Ryo!", exclamó nerviosa, "No sabía que habías salido antes tú también".

"Así fue… oye… primero que nada dame un beso", le pedí, incorporándome sonriente de la silla, para estrujarla entre mis brazos mientras recibía y respondía a sus besos húmedos y tibios.

"Je t'aime, Ryo", murmuró acariciando suavemente mi nariz con la suya.

"Je t'aime ma reine… y mucho más que tú", la desafié, besando nuevamente sus labios.

"Eso no es posible, Ryo… ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"Es tu aroma, Rika", le dije, escondiendo mi nariz en su cuello.

"¿No te gusta?", inquirió ella turbándose.

"Claro que sí, hermosa. Me fascina…", le dije aspirando más de su fragancia, "… me enloquece. Te haría el amor aquí mismo", seguí, arrinconándola contra la pared.

"¿Ahora? ¿Acá? No es conveniente…", respondió ella tratando de zafarse, mirando preocupada hacia todos lados, por miedo a que los muchachos entraran y nos vieran.

"Tienes razón. Pero con una condición", comencé, apretándola nuevamente contra la pared, en una posición bastante comprometida para ella.

"Lo que quieras… y rápido que me pongo a gritar obscenidades aquí mismo", advirtió un tanto agitada, mirando sonriente hacia el techo.

"Que me cuentes… ¿Qué travesura estabas haciendo? Tú siempre me avisas cuando sales antes… salvo cuando estás tramando algo".

"Está bien… te lo diré porque no me voy a aguantar… cierra los ojos y abre la boca", pidió, abriendo bien grandes sus luminosos ojos.

Cumplí sin reprochar con su pedido. La pelirroja se colgó de mi cuello y me besó. Mientras tanto, también se aprovechó de mi distracción para "desarrinconarse".

"Ryo…", comenzó a decir emocionada, y de manera sublime, "En cuanto salvemos el último examen, tú y yo, yo y tú – porque el burro es el que va por último –…", añadió con picardía, guiñándome el ojo, "… nosotros dos, nos vamos a las Galápagos".

"¿Adónde?, inquirí sin poder ocultar mi asombro.

"A las islas Galápagos", repitió emocionada.

"¿Enserio, Rika?"

"Así es. Ya tengo todo casi pronto en lo que atañe a la organización del viaje. Lo único que me falta es el visto bueno de mi anfitrión".

"¿Y quién es tu anfitrión?", inquirí con picardía, apretándola nuevamente, esta vez contra el mostrador de mármol.

"Tú, tontito… ¿quién más?", respondió feliz, abrazándome.

"Y bueno… si lo único que te faltaba era mi visto bueno, ya tienes todo completo, porque el visto bueno considéralo tuyo. Ahora lo que quiero saber son los motivos de la idea".

"¿De la idea del viaje? Bien. Hace tiempo que estaba preocupada pensando en el sitio más perfecto y más hermoso de la tierra para llevarte, y, mirando la tele – cosa que, como bien sabes, no suelo hacer -, tropecé con un documental de las tortugas de las Galápagos. Miré el paisaje, no las tortugas, que son batracios poco interesantes, vale decir. Y se me ocurrió preguntarme ¿qué mejor lugar que ese: recóndito, lejano, tropical, privado, bonito y alejado de todas las larvas que no nos dejan en paz? ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese para descansar del "palo" que nos dieron esos ignorantes que nos tocaron como profesores? Aunque…", añadió haciendo una pausa, "… lo que me pareció más importante al momento de meditar las ventajas de este sitio fue lo siguiente: ¿qué mejor lugar que ese para hacer a nuestro bebé tranquilos, mejorándolo todas las veces que queramos, en cualquier sitio, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento y todo el tiempo que deseemos?".

"Varias cosas quisiera comentarte: número uno, me alegra muchísimo tu invitación y estoy seguro de que es un sitio verdaderamente formidable, por lo que nunca olvidaremos ese viaje; número dos, lo confieso: siempre soñé con ir a ese lugar; número tres, algo referente a temas zoológicos: las tortugas no son batracios, como tan mal has señalado, sino que son reptiles, pero dado a que tú identificas como batracio a todos los seres vivos, tanto animales como vegetales, es un detalle que te perdono; número cuatro: los profesores te resultan ignorantes porque al lado tuyo cualquiera es un ignorante, ya sea el más genial de todos los tiempos y todas las épocas; número cinco, es una amenaza: vamos a hacer el amor tantas veces que vas a correr el riesgo de asquearte del sexo para toda la vida".

"Eso nunca, jamás, Ryo Akiyama", respondió enérgicamente, antes de adoptar una postura más seria y recatada, pues ingresaron allí donde nos encontrábamos Tákato y Kenta, buscando qué comer.

Ambos silenciosos, nos miraron con cara de "qué desacatados, mirá todas las cosas que dijeron". Estuvimos a punto de desternillarnos de la risa, pero nos dimos a entender, por medio de nuestras miradas, que no valía la pena en ese momento.

Esperamos ansiosos a que ambos se fueran y soltamos todas las carcajadas que habíamos aguantado.

"Hablando enserio, Rika…", comencé, abandonando la postura jocosa que había adoptado instantes atrás cuando le había hablado, "¿De verdad tienes todo arreglado? ¿No necesitas que te ayude con nada?".

"Claro que no, Ryo. Confía en mí. Tengo todo bajo control…", añadió, volviendo al tono de broma que usara antes, "… no sabes las mallitas que me compré".

"¿Qué te compraste?", inquirí, enarcando las cejas con curiosidad.

"Un colaless y una tanga", confesó riendo divertida.

La miré sorprendido, sin saber qué decirle.

"No te preocupes, Ryo… vamos a estar solos, en una playa privada… nadie va a vernos… y a propósito… ¿sabes lo que en realidad pienso?"

"No".

"Que tomar el sol desnuda es una buena forma de broncearme por completo".

"Y una buena forma de ser un bocado accesible para mí", musité, cuchicheándole al oído.

"Eso si tú me prometes algo", expresó luego de unos segundos.

"¿Qué cosa? Dime".

"Qué también tú andarás desnudo", propuso.

"¿Cuándo te he hecho yo problema para desnudarme?", inquirí sorprendido.

"Nunca", admitió.

"Entonces… ¿por qué voy a hacerte problemas ahora? Anda, María Rika, vamos a nuestro departamento a decidir si llevamos o no tus trajes de baño a las Galápagos".

"De acuerdo…, te acompaño…, pero nada de barullo que después los vecinos se me vienen a quejar", bromeó, dejándose tomar de la mano.

Sonreí mirándola, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

"Al diablo con los vecinos", repliqué divertido, "Al diablo con los vecinos, que yo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra desde que te conocí".


	33. Capítulo 32

**Nota: **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, que hace cerca de un mes que tengo varado en la computadora.

**XXXII**

"Ya es hora", me dije para mis adentros. "Es momento de levantarme y dejar de recordar cosas pasadas… y tan hermosas, por otra parte". Me incorporé con muchísimo esfuerzo de la cama, puesto que su imaginaria figura desnuda y mojada, despojada de los trajes de baño, fundida en mi cuerpo, se negaba a desaparecer de mi mente, y con su sonrisa y su aroma lograba un efecto hipnótico de proporciones magnánimas.

El paisaje en el departamento a esa hora, exactamente las 9:07 am, era verdaderamente desolador. Una esquela que había sobre la mesa leía "Ryo, salimos con Yuri _a dar vuelta una manzana_, mis más sinceros saludos, Henry"; la que se hallaba pegada en la pantalla del televisor, más antigua que la primera, - al menos eso fue lo que imaginé – informaba lo siguiente: "Muchachos, no vengo a almorzar, no me guarden comida; vuelvo temprano, Tákato".

"¿Qué tal si salgo a correr? Hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio", pensé. Antes que nada, abrí la heladera, buscando algo que desayunar. Afortunadamente a Tákato hacía poco se le había pegado la moda de consumir yogures y postrecitos ordinarios de supermercado. Si bien yo jamás ingería esa clase de chatarrerías, me resigné a abrir el último vasito de yogur bebible de frutos rojos. "Después de todo, no hay ni leche en esta casa… y yo en ayunas no puedo salir a correr", me dije.

Tragué unas galletas que encontré por ahí escondidas y salí rápidamente, decidido a utilizar las escaleras en detrimento del ascensor.

La mañana era radiante y calurosa. El cielo de un azul claro característico de la primavera, y completamente libre de nubes. La calle se encontraba apenas transitada. "Lógico: es sábado", pensé.

La actividad comenzó a generarse espontáneamente en la ciudad a medida que yo avanzaba en mi corrida. Los negocios empezaron a recibir clientela, las calles comenzaron a ser transitadas por mayor número de vehículos, y los peatones surgieron casi que de la nada.

Soy un desgraciado, no puedo dejar de reconocerlo. Estaba avanzando por la vereda cuando tropecé con su deliciosa presencia. Allí estaba sentada en un banco de plaza, retocándose el maquillaje. Rika.

- Hola – murmuró sobresaltada por mi abrupta aparición.

- Rika…

- ¿No es temprano para ti, Ryo? Hoy es sábado.

- Lo sé… Decidí salir para hacer un poco de ejercicio. ¿Cómo estás? – inquirí, al notar la expresión triste de sus ojos.

- Bien – respondió luego de meditar unos instantes, no muy convencida.

- ¿Bien? Tu cara no dice lo mismo… No estás bien… ¿Cómo está Ernesto? – inquirí para conocer de su propia boca que ya no estaban juntos.

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no lo veo…

- ¿Se pelearon? – inquirí, enfocando mi mirada en su trabajado peinado.

- Sí – respondió con expresión estoica.

"Odio admitirlo, pero debe ser por eso que está tan triste", pensé. No sabía que decirle. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que retomó la palabra, saliéndose por la tangente como tan bien sabía hacerlo.

- Te vi en la pizzería la noche en que nos encontramos en el cine, Ryo.

- No viniste a saludarme… - respondí ingenuamente, pues ya estaba desacostumbrado a su agudeza y rapidez para razonar y llevar la conversación por los derroteros que quería.

- Estabas con la chica, Ryo. No quería molestarte… - añadió con seriedad – Bonita la petisa – admitió con cierto aire de desdén - ¿Lorena era que se llamaba?

- Leticia, Rika. Y es sólo una amiga – añadí perturbado.

- Todas son amigas al principio. ¡No debes excusarte, tonto! Me alegra que te sientas bien, y que estés feliz y que… - la joven rompió en llanto antes de continuar - … de que por fin hayas encontrado el amor – terminó, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

- Rika… - murmuré, acariciando sus manos lentamente - ¿Qué sucede, mi reina? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te decía "mi reina"? – inquirí, acercándome más a ella, secándole las lágrimas.

- Sí…

- Mi reina… - murmuré, besando una de sus mejillas húmedas – Ma reine…

Nuestras miradas chocaron por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo al ver sus ojos clavados en mí. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió. No sé si fue real. Pero no pude resistirlo. Y no sé qué fue lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento. Lo cierto es que nuestros labios se encontraron, de la misma manera que lo hacían antes, cuando aún no estábamos juntos y éramos unos jóvenes inexpertos. Dudando al principio, lentos, tímidos, acariciándose suavemente, para luego fundirse en un beso decidido.

No pude evitar rodear su cadera con ambos brazos, como lo hice siempre. Y sentí los suyos en torno a mi cuello, tal y como lo hacía antes.

- Rika Nonaka. Rika Nonaka, su turno – informó un tipo, asomándose desde un gran local frente a donde nos encontrábamos.

Rika separó muy perturbada su boca de la mía.

- Tengo que irme, Ryo…

- Claro… no te preocupes… - musité disgustado ante la interrupción, lamiendo disimuladamente mi boca, puesto que quería guardar su sabor - ¿es una agencia de modelos?

- No. Estrictamente no. Es una agencia de publicidad… necesitan gente para los comerciales…

- Vaya. Bueno… vete entonces. El tipo estaba apurado – le dije, soltando su cadera.

- Adiós, Ryo – musitó, acariciando mi mejilla, y tocando mi nariz con la suya – Nos vemos.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del gran local mientras yo la miraba nervioso.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó dándose vuelta – Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.

- ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

- Mañana, Ryo… ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?

- Y qué quieres… - respondí, separando un par de veces la remera de mi pecho como ventilándome.

La joven sonrió.

- Feliz cumple, por si no nos vemos… te debo mi regalo.

- Ya lo recibí.

- Chau – dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de ingresar al edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	34. Capítulo 33

**XXXIII**

Pensé en contarle a Yuri lo que me había pasado por la mañana, pero la pobre estaba muy ocupada preparando la prueba de Anatomía II que tendría que rendir el miércoles, por lo que decidí no molestarla.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Lo admito.

Sentía su aroma de madreselvas impregnado en mí. Nunca supe porqué su fragancia me resultaba tan hipnótica y penetrante. Lograba adormecer mi conciencia y despertar mis instintos más animales, más violentos, más salvajes.

"¿Por qué no te tengo aquí conmigo, hermosa?", pensé imaginando su metro noventa de largo recostado sobre mí, susurrándome canciones al oído, con el cabello suelto y la piel fragante y suave haciéndome sentir placer al más mínimo roce.

El calor de su beso retornó, y con él, las ganas de volver a repetirlo. "¿Qué estará haciendo ella en este momento? ¿En qué estará pensando?", me pregunté a mí mismo, sujetando con fuerza el respaldo de la cama donde me hallaba recostado.

"Será mejor que me levante a hacer algo", me dije, "Ir al supermercado puede ser muy útil para el hogar así como para despejar mi mente un rato".

Salí de casa caminando. Decidí no ir en la camioneta. Sin embargo, pronto me arrepentí, debido al caudal de cosas que había comprado, y que debí cargar yo solo varias cuadras.

Llegué con las cosas al departamento, las acomodé como pude, y salí nuevamente, con mi libro de cabecera bajo el brazo, dispuesto a aprovechar la última luz de la tarde antes de que anocheciera.

Ocupé un lugar en uno de los bancos de madera y metal de la plaza, y me zambullí en la enredada trama de la novela policial que hacía bien poco Tato me había prestado para que yo leyera.

Sin embargo, la interrupción que de tan mala gana recibí, apenas me dejó llegar al primer punto de la página setenta y uno.

- ¡Mierda, Tai! – me quejé molesto – Sabés que detesto que me interrumpan cuando leo…

- ¡No sabía que leías! ¡Perdón, Ryo! – me dijo, desmontándose de su bicicleta. - ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tenés de bueno para contar? – inquirió cuando ocupó un sitio en el mismo banco que yo.

- Como que de bueno, no mucho. Nada.

- ¿Nada? No te creo. Algo te tiene así de irritado. Y no precisamente yo – comentó con seriedad - ¡Vamos, Ryo! ¡A mí no me engañás! Nos conocemos desde que somos unos botones…

No me reí de su comentario, puesto que ya lo tenía de memoria. Pero no pude resistir la tentación de contarle todo lo que me había pasado por la mañana.

- Salí a correr hoy y me encontré con Rika – comencé con tranquilidad.

- La seguiste… - afirmó Tai ansioso y convencido.

- No – repliqué molesto – Me la encontré de casualidad. Pero no es eso lo importante. La encontré muy triste y supuse que era por lo de la separación con el gusano de Ernesto.

- Probablemente… - el joven se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que yo ya estaba demasiado enojado, por lo que decidió ser más diplomático y menos tonto. Al menos ahora, para evitar las consecuencias de mi malhumor - ¿Y qué sucedió, Ryo?

- Le pregunté, y me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. Que hace tiempo que no están juntos. Me dijo que me había visto el otro día con Leticia y que se alegraba que yo estuviera de novio o algo así.

- Qué bueno eso, Ryo. Se alegra por vos.

- No tanto. No creas. Se puso a llorar.

- ¡Paf! ¿Y eso? ¿Tan perra puede ser una mujer, de ponerse mal con la felicidad de uno, que en el fondo, no es más que un pobre infeliz?

- No sé. Quizás se acordó de Ernesto… ¡qué sé yo! El hecho es que nos besamos.

Tai no podía creer lo que había oído.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – le pregunté, sacándolo del pasmo.

- Que está loca, que no sólo te dejó, sino que ahora, te quiere ver sufrir como un perro. Te quiere destrozar con sus propias manos – empezó a decir, levantando la voz e incorporándose del asiento para gesticular exageradamente, tratando de dotar de tono grave a su discurso, absolutamente absurdo en mi opinión - … Que te quiere ver muerto, aplastarte como a una cucaracha… asfixiado, castrado, desangrándote…

- ¡Basta, Tai, no seas ridículo! – reproché – Te conté para que me dieras tu opinión. No para que dijeras todas esas estupideces.

- Está bien. Lo siento… - murmuró serenándose, tomando asiento nuevamente - …no sé qué decirte, Ryo. De corazón. Mirá: yo te vi desangrándote por Rika cuando ella te dejó. Te vi un mes completamente borracho y demacrado. Por primera vez en mi vida te vi llorar… ¿Querés que te sea sincero? No quiero verte de nuevo así. No me gustaría. Vos sos mi amigo, sos mi hermano y sufrí mucho al verte así. Por eso no quiero que te empaques de nuevo con la _femme fatale_.

- ¿Por qué, "femme fatale"?

- Porque es como la mala sexy de las películas, que tiene al protagonista agarrado de las pelotas…

- Ahhh…

- Mirá. Yo lo que te aconsejo es que lo olvides. Sé que quizás te sea complicado, pero quizás tan sólo necesitaba un poco de cariño en ese momento y por eso te besuqueó. Viste que a veces las mujeres son muy complicadas… Preguntale a los otros para tener más opiniones, pero no creo que disientan demasiado conmigo. Ryo, descansá. Decile chau a la pelirroja, por favor – suplicó, haciendo el gesto con ambas manos. – Me voy, man – añadió luego, cambiando de tema sin anestesia, como solía hacer – Sora dice que la engaño, porque ando mucho tiempo afuera de casa.

- ¿Y vos la engañás?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que huyo despavorido porque con la menstruación se pone insoportable…

- Te entiendo.

- Te dejo. Pensalo... – pidió, agarrando su bicicleta.

- No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

- Chau. Hasta mañana.


	35. Capítulo 34

**XXXIV**

Recibí exactamente setenta y nueve mensajes de salutación por mi cumpleaños. Sin embargo, por más que esperé y esperé, el suyo, el más anhelado, parecía reacio a llegarme.

De mediodía, los muchachos me prepararon un almuerzo sorpresa, en el que reunieron a un montón de gente amiga. Los más allegados, los más queridos… incluso aquellos con los que hacía tiempo que no me veía. Fue un gesto que me alegró muchísimo. Pero debo admitirlo: noté todo el tiempo la ausencia de mi flor silvestre.

Y es que ese era el primero de diez cumpleaños en que no animaría la fiesta con sus chistes verdes, con su hermoso canto, con su irreprochable y deliciosa presencia, con su andar de reina, con su belleza y su alegría.

Mi mente se perdió en variadas ocasiones. ¿Por qué no me llamó? ¿Por qué no vino a verme? ¿Por qué me hizo eso?

Decidí ahogar en el alcohol todas mis dudas. Ya al anochecer, cuando la gente se había ido, me encontraba bastante mareado.

Aún así, Tai, Javier y Tato decidieron llevarme hasta un boliche a festejar. Vomité todo el alcohol en el camino, y con el estómago más limpio me sentí mejor, si bien el vértigo persistía en mí.

Me acodé en la mesa elegida, y los muchachos fueron a la barra a pedir unas cervezas. La música alta comenzó a aturdirme.

Acudió a mi mente el recuerdo de mis antiguas borracheras. Si bien no habían sido demasiadas, Rika las había tratado con mucho esmero. Me bañaba con cuidado, masajeándome suavemente con la esponja enjabonada, me servía un café calentito bien dulce, acariciaba mi frente, todo esto, mientras me sermoneaba sin dejar de sonreír. Los masajes con ese gel tan extraño eran la parte que más me gustaba de su tratamiento casero. Me erizaba por completo al sentir sus manos suaves y hábiles recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo con esmero. Y cuando por fin se distraía, yo aprovechaba para estrujarla entre mis brazos y besarla con locura, y en el menor descuido de su parte, hacerla mía y no soltarla, y asfixiarla con mis caricias y mis palabras de arrepentimiento y pedidos de perdón.

- ¡Ryo! ¡Acá estamos! Cervecita fría – anunció Javier, trayéndome a la realidad.

- No quiero beber más… tomé demasiado hoy… - murmuré con seriedad.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ryo? ¿No estás feliz? Hoy es tu cumpleaños… - dijo Tato, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

- ¡Dale, Ryo! ¡Alegría! No pienses en los que ya no están. Pensá en los que están surgiendo. Pensá en los que vendrán… Están por venir Leticia y las gurisas a festejar con nosotros… - añadió Javier.

- Quiero ver a Rika – musité amargado, con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

- ¡Vamos, Ryo! ¡No empecés de nuevo con _femme fatale_! Ya hablamos de ese tema. No eches a perder todo lo que lograste – pidió Tai, mirándome seriamente.

- Dale, Ryo. Tai tiene razón – apoyó Javier mirando hacia la pista – Vamos a bailar que allá vienen las mujeres. Dejate de pavadas…

Me llevaron a la pista de baile y Leticia me recibió con alegría. Yo apenas me movía, en medio del frenesí de todos cuantos me rodeaban.

La joven lo notó, y por eso comenzó a detenerse.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Estás triste por algo? – inquirió con curiosidad, aunque bien podía imaginar a qué se debía mi amargura.

- No – mentí, sin decir nada más.

- ¿Es por Rika, cierto? ¿Es porque te gustaría estar con "obelisco", besándola como un loco?

- ¿Qué dices Leticia? No fastidies con eso. Además, Rika no es un obelisco. – arremetí con enojo.

- Sí. Cómo no. – musitó rompiendo en llanto, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de mí.

- ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? – me pregunté - ¡Leticia! – grité, tratando de hacerme paso entre la gente para alcanzarla – Mierda… - musité, acodándome en la barra - … ya vendrá. Espero…

Pedí una cerveza.

- Que sean dos – sentí que la voz de Rika decía, mientras se paraba a mi lado.

- Rika… - musité sorprendido, recuperando la sonrisa y olvidando todo lo demás.

- Hola, Ryo… Feliz cumpleaños… - me dijo, sin saber si besarme o no.

Justo el hombre nos alcanzó las cervezas, resolviendo el dilema de la joven, que en lugar de quedarse titubeante frente a mí, pagó rápidamente.

- Yo invito. Hoy es tu cumpleaños – se excusó, llevándose la botella de cerveza a la boca.

No sabía qué decirle. Rectifico. No sabía cómo decirle aquellas cosas que quería decirle. La miré confundido. Ella me facilitó la tarea.

- Te debo muchísimas disculpas, Ryo… - comenzó, virando levemente su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? Te escucho – respondí, dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza.

- Primero que nada, por no tener conmigo tu regalo. Es el primer cumpleaños tuyo desde que… - la joven se interrumpió indecisa, y luego retomó la palabra - … desde que nos separamos. No me animé a ir a verte, porque no imaginé cuál sería tu reacción… Además, sé que tus amigos ya no me quieren… no quise amargarte la fiesta.

- Tengo que admitirlo: no te esperé, porque imaginé que no vendrías.

- De acuerdo. Mejor así, entonces – opinó ella, respirando profundamente.

- Lo que no significa que no deseara que estuvieras allí conmigo… - reconocí, llevándome la botella a la boca nuevamente.

La joven se sonrojó intempestivamente. No supo qué decirme al respecto. Esta vez fui yo que la dejé irse por la tangente. Después de todo, me sentía muy feliz de terminar mi cumpleaños al lado de ella.

- Te debo una disculpa también por lo que le hice a Leticia el otro día.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo de tirarle el café encima.

- Ahh…

- Te debo una disculpa por haberme quitado la blusa enfrente a todos… -

- ¿A mí por qué?

- Porque… porque luego de hacerlo me sentí muy avergonzada. No es esa imagen mía la que quiero que tengas – dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

- Es claro que no es esa imagen la que tengo de ti. No debes preocuparte por eso…

- ¡No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera! – estalló interrumpiéndome.

- No te sientas mal, Rika. Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Nunca podría pensarlo – musité, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Por supuesto que sí, hermosa…

- ¿Dijiste "hermosa"?

- Sí. Perdóname… - añadí un tanto avergonzado – Pero es lo que estoy pensando ahora que estás frente a mí.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse. Se llevó la botella a la boca para ocultarlo. Yo miré hacia un costado para evitar que se pusiera más nerviosa. Clavé mis ojos nuevamente en ella cuando vi que ella cerró los suyos mientras bebía.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? – inquirí cuando hizo a un lado la botella vacía.

- No. Hay algo más – reconoció con esfuerzo – Quería hablarte de lo que sucedió ayer.

- ¿Ayer?

- Sí. Del beso, Ryo.

- ¿Del beso? No te preocupes por eso, Rika – comencé, tratando de quitar importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad moría de ganas por sabes qué había pensado ella al respecto – Estábamos los dos vulnerables y no supimos hacer otra cosa…

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió, aliviada por mis palabras.

"Mierda", pensé. "Por estúpido nunca sabré qué pensó".

- Estoy seguro de que ya pasó… y de que no significó absolutamente nada para ti, Rika – verbalicé, no sin no sentir un poco de dolor.

La muchacha me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

- ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto? – inquirí sin aguantar la curiosidad, dando el último sorbo a mi botella.

- ¿Yo? Pues, en verdad no lo sé. No supe qué pensar, Ryo… - confesó la pelirroja con su mirada perdida - Fueron tantos años juntos, que…

- ¿Qué que, Rika? – inquirí ansioso ante su silencio.

- Que yo sí lo sentí. Y sí que significó muchas cosas para mí – admitió sonrojada, sin animarse a sostenerme la mirada.

- De verdad – comencé, tratando de no ilusionarme - … estoy seguro de que no te ha afectado en lo más mínimo, Rika. Tú eres una mujer muy segura de lo que quieres. Estabas vulnerable en ese momento y no tenías en quien refugiarte y por eso no supiste responder de otra manera. No tienes que preocuparte por eso…

- ¿Y tú, Ryo? ¿Tú tampoco te preocupas? ¿Tú también estabas vulnerable? ¿Tú no lo sentiste? – atacó, dejándome desamparado, puesto que por quitarle importancia al asunto para que no se sintiera incómoda, terminé pasando por un insensible.

- Yo… - titubeé sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos – Yo pienso que si vuelvo a acercarme a ti para besarte, tú no lo harías. Tú no me dejarías.

- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió comenzando a desestabilizarse – No fue eso lo que te pregunté – reprochó nerviosa.

- Eso es lo que yo te contesto – le dije sin más.

El silencio se abrió entre nosotros. Sus ojos claros me miraban insatisfechos, enojados, esperando una respuesta más sensata de mi parte, que se adecuara a las preguntas que me había formulado.

Sin saber exactamente debido a qué fuerzas, la tomé con decisión por la cadera y la besé. Ella mantenía los ojos bien abiertos pero no atinaba a nada. Me separé despacio de sus labios.

- ¿Ya has visto? – comencé sintiendo una inmensa amargura dentro de mí – Yo tenía razón. Si te besaba tú no responderías a mi beso. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Ella no contestó nada. Estaba sumida en su submundo mental. Al menos eso imaginé. Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los tocó, con la misma expresión de confusión en su rostro que cuando la besé por primera vez.

- Rika… ¿estás bien?... Rika…

La joven continuó así sin responderme. Petrificada.

Me sentí un imbécil. Ahora sí, lo había arruinado. Y pensar que tan feliz estaba… hasta que se me ocurrió no poder con la tentación de probar de nuevo sus labios y dejarla en ese estado de nervios. "Soy un estúpido, mierda", pensé sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación.

La muchacha pareció reaccionar. Lamió sus labios como solía hacer cuando se recuperaba de un buen susto y apenas sí pudo enfocar sus ojos en los míos.

- Creo que me tengo que ir – anunció, recuperando de a poco la cordura.

- ¿Ya?... es decir… lo siento, Rika. Perdóname. No quise hacerlo. No sé porqué lo… - la muchacha me interrumpió, apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- Está bien así, Ryo. Está bien así. Ninguno de los dos se ha portado bien. Creo que merecemos un respiro después de todo esto – opinó, siguiendo con el dedo la forma de mis labios.

- Yo no quiero más respiros de ti – confesé, tomando su mano con fuerza, ante su sorprendida mirada - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir prolongando esta tortura, Rika?

- Ryo…

- Dímelo, Rika, por favor. Ya sabes que yo sigo…

- No lo digas, Ryo, por favor – suplicó al borde del llanto.

- … Sabes que sigo queriéndote desesperadamente cada día que pasa. Que no dejo de pensar en ti ni por un segundo. Que te perdono cualquier cosa. Que no aguanto más. Que quisiera terminar esta noche contigo entre mis brazos para siempre… - terminé de decir, ante la atónita mirada de todos los que nos rodeaban.

- Yo… yo…

- Por favor, Rika. Dime algo sensato por una vez en tu vida. Dime porqué terminaste conmigo. Dime en qué me equivoqué, princesa… - supliqué, arrinconándola contra una pared allí cerca de donde estábamos.

- No sé qué decirte… - pudo decir la pelirroja, sosteniendo la mirada.

- ¿No sabes qué decirme?

- …

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Rika? – dije reaccionando violentamente - ¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero verte. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida. Te detesto – le dije enojado, aunque muy abatido y triste por dentro - ¿Y sabes algo más? – seguí, mirándola derramar lágrimas – Estás muerta para mí. Estás m-u-e-r-t-a. Muerta.

La solté vehementemente y salí furioso del lugar. Leticia que lo había visto todo corrió detrás de mí.

- ¡Ryo! – gritó a todo pulmón, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta de mi parte.

Llegué a mi departamento y me tiré en el sillón. Comencé a vaciar dentro de mi boca todas las botellas que había allí, en la pequeña repisa.

- Esta es la última borrachera que me causas…, perra… - murmuré, tomando mi celular, dispuesto a pagar a alguien para que me distrajera durante el resto de esa maldita noche.


	36. Capítulo 35

**XXXV**

Los golpes en la puerta de entrada llamaron mi atención, tan venida a menos a causa del alcohol.

Sin pensar, grité que estaba abierto, que quien fuera pasara.

"No puede ser…, Rika", cavilé, viéndola de arriba abajo, allí donde me hallaba, tirado sobre la alfombra del comedor.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – vociferé – Ahora soy yo quien no quiere verte.

La joven no me contestó. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡Te dije que no quiero verte! – añadí exasperado ante la indiferencia de la pelirroja.

- No quiero que termines en este estado tu cumpleaños, Ryo… y menos por mi culpa… - murmuró la joven, tomándome por las axilas, para levantarme del suelo.

- Déjame ya, nena… Yo vivo mal por tu culpa, y tú no haces nada por impedirlo… - le dije, resistiéndome a levantarme.

- Estás muy borracho, Ryo… - añadió, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le decía.

- Vete, estoy esperando a otras personas…

- En este estado lo siento mucho, pero no puedes recibir a nadie – musitó tranquilamente, arrastrándome con esfuerzo hasta la cama.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora me impides tener sexo con quien tenga ganas también? – inquirí, consiguiendo llamar su atención por primera vez.

- ¿Llamaste a una prostituta? – preguntó asombrada, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos.

- No a una sola, a cinco… ¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa, después de todo? ¿Quién eres tú para limitar mi vida y para hacer de ella lo que quieras?

- Soy… soy… - la joven se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir – Soy, evidentemente, quien te aprecia más, porque pese a tus insultos vine a ayudarte.

- No necesito de tu lástima. Quiero que te vayas. Quiero estar solo cuando lleguen…

Rika no me contestó. Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

- ¿Vas a irte, nena? – inquirí poniéndome ansioso.

- No, Ryo… no voy a irme – replicó decidida, comenzando a desvestirme.

Me quejé hasta que me metió violentamente a la ducha y me baño con esfuerzo. Ella terminó más mojada que yo, ya que me encargué de hacerle la vida imposible.

Me sacó de la ducha, absolutamente empapada como estaba, y colocó una toalla sobre mis hombros.

- Ve a tu habitación y vístete por favor, Ryo…- musitó, acomodando su cabello mojado hacia el costado, y quitándose el saco mojado.

Salí furioso del baño. Cuando salió se sobresaltó un poco. "¿Dónde estará?", pensó nerviosa.

- ¡Ryo! ¡Ryo! – gritó, mirando a su alrededor.

Escudriñó desesperada todo el departamento sin hallar absolutamente nada hasta que se le ocurrió buscarme dentro del armario de la habitación de huéspedes.

- Tonto… me preocupaste… - reprochó, suspirando aliviada.

- No me interesa, quiero que te vayas porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque…

- Vamos, Ryo… - murmuró, arrastrándome con esfuerzo nuevamente a mi habitación.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparó un café muy cargado, tibio y dulce. Me lo ofreció con una tímida sonrisa.

- No quiero nada que venga de ti… - repuse ya más tranquilo.

- Vamos, Ryo. Va a hacerte bien… -

Los golpes de la puerta rompieron el silencio que reinaba en el departamento cuando yo dejaba de vociferar.

- Vete, vete de aquí – le dije con vehemencia, sentándome sobre la cama, puesto que me estaba costando demasiado permanecer de pie.

- ¿Ya vinieron tus amiguitas, Ryo? – inquirió con ironía – Todo esto me da mucho que pensar… - añadió.

- ¿Pensar en qué, estúpida? ¿Pensar en qué? La gente que no tiene cerebro no piensa.

- No es mi caso; no me ofende lo que me estás diciendo – replicó tranquilamente, mientras los llamados a la puerta no cesaban.

Me incorporé tambaleándome. Rika me empujó nuevamente hacia la cama.

- ¡No seas perra! – grité furioso.

- ¡No te comportes como un machista detestable! – respondió mirándome con bronca – Si tanto te preocupan las sifilíticas gonorréicas ésas, con las que te vas a acostar, ya mismo te las voy a buscar – increpó, comenzando a alejarse.

"Por fin, por fin va a dejarme en paz", pensé, sintiéndome aliviado, si es que así puede decirse que fue como me sentí, puesto que mi borrachera y mi disgusto eran muy grandes como para permitirme alivio alguno.

Lo que oí de los labios de Rika me puso más furioso y violento de lo que ya estaba.

- Vayan tranquilas mis preciosas que a papito lo estoy atendiendo yo.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Dijo que la paga sería buena! ¡Nos hizo perder tiempo de trabajo! – se quejó una de las muchachas.

- Es cierto, tienen razón, tienen razón – admitió la pelirroja pensativa – Tomen. Estoy seguro que esto les da… - añadió, ofreciéndoles dinero.

- ¡Mil dólares y sin hacer nada! – gritó una de ellas entusiasmada.

- Sí, pero me prometen que lo dividen entre las cinco… ¿ok? Doscientos dólares para cada una.

- ¡Gracias, linda! – exclamó otra, acariciando la mejilla de Rika, que retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, dando a entender que no le gustaban los manoseos sin sentido.

- Hey… pero decime una cosa… - comenzó otra, dirigiéndose indudablemente a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo está el hombre? Digo… ¿nos perdemos de algo? Para que lo atiendas vos, no debe estar muy mal que digamos.

- Y… en realidad… está bastante fefo el ancianito… - reconoció la joven con expresión lastimera en su bello rostro - … y sufre de impotencia con las mujeres. Sólo los hombres lo excitan… - murmuró sonriendo.

- Es una verdadera lástima… - indicó otra.

- Sí – admitió Rika, desternillándose de la risa por dentro.

- Es una lástima por ti, muñeca, que tienes que fumártelo… - continuó la misma muchacha.

- Ah, sí. Claro… - admitió la pelirroja.

- ¿Cuánto crees que nos pagaría? – inquirió una de las que había hablado primero.

- No mucho… es muy amarrete… probablemente les pagara menos de lo que ustedes le cobran y todavía encima las haría disfrazarse de hombre y…

- ¡No sigas, por favor! – suplicó otra, al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Vamos chicas! A ti, bonita, muchas gracias… y suerte con el imbécil ese…

- Bueno, gracias a ustedes. Adiós… - saludó ella, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Suspiró aliviada y se encaminó nuevamente a mi habitación.

- No fue eso lo que me dijiste que harías – reproché, colocando tembloroso la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita de luz.

- Me lo agradecerás luego, Ryo… - musitó convencida.

- Tú no sabes lo que te agradeceré y lo que no. Yo quería estar con ellas…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás tan desesperado por un poco de sexo? – preguntó incrédula – De acuerdo… si es sexo lo que tú quieres, ya que te arruiné el festín con las sifilíticas… - comenzó a decir, mientras se quitaba rápido la ropa - … sexo tendremos…

No supe qué contestarle. El verla desnuda y mojada allí adelante generó muchas cosas en mi interior y en mi exterior, pese a la borrachera.

- No quiero, Rika… - musité más apaciguado, aunque alterado, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Sí, claro que sí, Ryo. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos como lo hubieras hecho con ellas, así no notas la diferencia?

-…

- ¿Qué es lo que te dicen cuándo llegan? ¿Acaso preguntan si quieres que te lo…?

- No lo sé, Rika...Nunca estuve con ninguna prostituta – admití interrumpiéndola, sintiéndome avergonzado y estúpido.

- Y bueno… estás a tiempo de estar con una…

- Tú no eres una prostituta.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Tú no quieres sexo?

-…

- ¿Ryo?

- No así.

- De acuerdo – comenzó la pelirroja pensativa - ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- No quiero contigo… - mentí.

- Hay, Ryo… - suspiró sonriendo – Tú no me engañas… Y menos con semejante evidencia… - continuó, mirándome divertida.

Me sorprendí al verme. "Siempre tan predecible", pensé, resignado.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo más sencillo? – inquirió la joven clavando sus ojos en los míos – Dime… ¿Cómo te gustaría, Ryo?

-…

- ¿Acaso como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos?

-…

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Ryo? – inquirió la joven, acercándose a mí.

No me animé a contestarle nada. Comencé a retroceder lentamente, mientras ella se acercaba paulatinamente hacia mí.

- ¿Qué era lo que te hacía al principio? – inquirió, sin dejar de avanzar.

- Primero…, pues…, tú… - titubeé mirando desesperado hacia los lados, tratando de quitarme de los ojos su imagen que estaba por terminar de volverme loco y de mi nariz su aroma de madreselvas mojadas por la lluvia – tú… me acariciabas el rostro…

- ¿Así? – inquirió la pelirroja, quemándome las mejillas y la boca con sus dedos de fuego - ¿Y luego?

- Luego… - seguí nervioso, sintiendo ya el borde de la cama próximo a mis pantorrillas - … luego… me empujabas sobre la cama… - musité, viendo las manos de la joven apoyándose suavemente sobre mi pecho para poner en práctica lo que le recordé.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Qué más, Ryo? – inquirió con los ojos entornados, y su voz cada vez más baja y ronca a causa de todo lo que comenzó a sentir - ¿No me trepaba así sobre ti? ¿Y no te besaba así? – siguió, mientras actuaba en consecuencia - ¿Y… después?

- Después… - comenté sin querer encontrar palabras para continuar, resignado a dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, que era demasiado intenso y delicioso, por otra parte.

La joven hizo y deshizo encima de mí, como antes, cuando estábamos juntos. Una, dos, tres, seis, siete veces…

- ¿Quieres matarme, mujer? – pregunté sonriente, ya sin energías, acariciando su espalda mojada de transpiración, mientras ella recostaba su rostro sobre mi torso también mojado.

- Claro que no, Ryo… - respondió cerrando los ojos, mientras sonreía satisfecha – Ahora duerme, mi ángel… - añadió casi que susurrando. Sus dedos delgados y cansados recorrieron con suavidad mi nariz y siguieron luego el contorno de mi boca.

- Rika… - murmuré, antes de terminar profundamente dormido, estrechándola entre mis brazos, sintiendo que mi felicidad junto a ella era completa como antes, como siempre.


	37. Capítulo 36

**XXXVI**

Se movió lentamente, tratando de zafarse de mis brazos sin despertarme.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rika…? – inquirí sin reaccionar completamente, aunque soltándola.

- Shhh… - musitó ella – Puedes dormir un ratito más, aprovecha.

- Perdóname… - musité con los ojos cerrados aún.

Delineó el contorno de mi boca con uno de sus dedos. No pude evitar sonreir. Depositó suavemente un beso en mis labios. Luego otro, un poco más intenso. Esperé por el siguiente. La sorprendí cuando le correspondí, y me lancé sobre ella.

Realmente llegué a pensar que estaba soñando. La besé como antes, y ella respondió sin replicar, acariciando con una mano mi mejilla y con la otra, mi torso desnudo.

- Rika… - murmuré tocando suavemente su pecho, en medio del beso. Comenzó a incorporarse y yo me moví junto con ella, sin soltar sus labios. Quedé acostado y ella situada sobre mí.

- Duerme tranquilo… - susurró acariciando mi frente.

Se levantó rápidamente tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

Sin darme cuenta, caí profundamente dormido. Amazing de Aerosmith, sonando a mi lado, me despertó al rato. Tomé el celular de la mesa de luz para desactivar la alarma. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de su teléfono.

A mis pies, encontré una gran bandeja llena de cosas ricas para desayunar. La acerqué a mí, y lo primero que tomé de allí, fue una nota, sostenida por la rama de madreselvas blancas erguida en el pequeño florero que decoraba la bandeja.

_Ryo: salgo corriendo a la facultad a repasar un poco. Tengo una prueba oral hoy, frente a tres profesores grado cinco… ¡y lo había olvidado! No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Te preparé algunas cositas para que comieras, después de todo por mi culpa gastaste toda tu energía. Espero que la resaca no sea muy fuerte. Te dejé mi celular porque no encontré el tuyo para activarte el despertador. ¡Ve a clases, no seas haragán! Bisoux! Rika._

Comí absolutamente todo. Tenía un hambre voraz. Sin embargo, me sentía feliz, completo. Su aroma, que perfumaba el colchón y las sábanas, aún perduraba en mi cuerpo, y había invadido la taza del café, el vaso de jugo, el azucarero, las cucharitas, los cuchillos, la bandeja… todo. Absolutamente todo impregnado.

Me levanté con pereza y me duché. Mi toalla estaba húmeda, y también olía a madreselvas. "Si no me enloquece con su belleza me vuelve loco con su aroma", pensé sonriente, secándome, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para vestirme.

- ¡Ryo! – gritó Javier sorprendido, viéndome ingresar a la cantina, horas más tarde.

- Hola…

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Leticia nos dijo que saliste furioso… Pasamos por tu casa cuando nos enteramos… pero no respondiste… - añadió Tai, revolviendo el café.

- ¿Te pido algo, Ryo? – inquirió Tato, levantándose.

- No. Ya desayuné.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Qué les asombra? Ya desayuné… puedo desayunar en mi departamento…

- ¿Y a qué se debe que te hayas peinado? – preguntó Javier, intrigado.

- ¡Déjense de preguntar tanto y desayunen! – repliqué sonriendo.

- ¿De manera que no vas a contarnos nada a nosotros, a tus mejores amigos? – inquirió Tato, poniendo cara de víctima.

- …

- ¿No me digas que estuviste con _femme fatale_? – dijo Tai, mirándome asombrado.

- Sí. Estuve con Rika.

- Leticia nos dijo que te peleaste con ella… ¿qué sucedió? – quiso saber Javier, llevándose la taza a la boca.

- Gracias a que es tan terca estoy acá, puesto que me atendió, me dio café, me puso el despertador, me hizo el desayuno…

- ¿Y eso por qué, si dice Leticia que la insultaste y le dijiste que no querías verla más?

- No lo sé, quizás me quiere un poco… no lo sé. Me siguió a casa y pese a que intenté echarla varias veces, no me hizo caso y me ayudó…

- ¿Hubo… sexo? – se animó a preguntar Tai, enarcando las cejas.

- Estaba muy borracho… había llamado a unas mujeres y ella las echó. Yo estaba tan molesto que decidió acostarse conmigo…

- ¿La obligaste?

- No directamente… pero quizás se sintió presionada.

- ¿Volvieron? ¿Se arreglaron?

- De verdad no lo sé, pero no lo creo, por eso no quiero ilusionarme…

- ¿Pasaron toda la noche juntos?

- Toda.

- ¿Y sigue estando "tan bien"?

- Mejor que antes, eso es seguro.

- Shh… cambiemos de tema que se acerca Leticia – sugirió Tato, antes de darle un mordisco a la medialuna.

La joven con expresión desconcertada, al vernos, se acercó velozmente.

- ¡Ryo! – exclamó preocupada - ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pasé la noche en casa… en mi departamento.

- ¿Y por qué no nos contestaste? Estuvimos ahí y golpeamos como unos locos… ¿estabas con alguien? – inquirió poniéndose seria.

- Pasa que Ryo estaba muy borracho anoche… tú lo viste… - terció Javier, gesticulando con exageración – Yo me lo imagino: llegó a su casa arrastrándose y así como vio su cama, cayó rendido sobre ella…

- ¿Sobre quién?

- Sobre la cama, Leticia. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? – respondió el morocho sin titubear.

El celular de Rika que traía en el bolsillo del jean comenzó a sonar. I don´t wanna close my eyes/ I don't wanna fall asleep / 'cause I'd miss you…

Lo extraje rápidamente, ante la atónita mirada de todos. Leticia lo observó intrigada. Ese Motorola rosado no se parecía en nada a mi teléfono móvil…

- ¿De quién es? – inquirió sin quitar los ojos de encima al aparato.

No respondí. Quería investigar por qué había sonado.

"1 message reçu", indicaba la pantalla.

Me abstuve de abrirlo. Aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, decidí que no era lo más conveniente.

Sólo unos pocos notaron que Rika se acercaba tranquilamente a la cantina. Sin embargo, al ver que estábamos con Leticia, decidió esperar al pie de la escalera y no acercarse.

- ¿Es de Rika, cierto? ¿Es de ella? – inquirió la muchacha alterándose, mirándonos muy enfadada a todos, sin saber que la aludida se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros - ¿Pasaste con ella la noche? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿La muy perra te siguió para fornicar contigo? – continuó, ante el asombro de los estudiantes presentes.

- Leticia… no hagas escándalo… - musitó Tato, abochornado, al darse cuenta que nuestra mesa se había convertido en centro de atención y de que Rika estaba presenciando todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo que no haga escándalo? ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! – siguió, gritando muy perturbada - ¡No puedo creer que te rebajes para estar un rato con esa… esa… esa… engreída! ¡Es una engreída que no te quiere, Ryo!

- Rika no es una engreída… y sí, sí me quiere. Gracias a ella yo estoy aquí, bien como me ves. ¿Querés que te cuente lo que pasó? – inquirí contagiado de su histeria.

- ¡Pues claro, hombre! – admitió.

- Me siguió, me atendió, me bañó, me hizo un café, me acostó… Y todavía encima, hoy de mañana me hizo el desayuno y me dejó su teléfono con la alarma activada para que pudiera venir.

- ¡Qué amable! ¿Seguro que no te hizo nada más? ¡Esa harpía…! Siempre andan buscando otra cosa, por eso hacen los favores – berreó hecha una fiera.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – grité, acercándome amenazante hacia ella, sintiendo esos insultos a Rika como insultos a mi propia persona - Lo que pasa es que vos no la conocés. A mí nadie tiene que venir a contarme cómo es, porque yo la conozco demasiado bien – me jacté, muy enojado por lo que había oído – Ella no es ninguna harpía, ni ninguna ventajera. Es la persona que más quiero en este planeta, la única que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que me protegió siempre como nadie en la vida ha hecho, aún ahora que estamos separados. La única que aunque yo no le abra la puerta, se anima a entrar, y no me juzga, _ni agrede a la gente que quiero_… La única persona que merece mi respeto y mi cariño, y la única a la que jamás voy a dejar de querer… Y te salvas de que no te reviente, solamente porque eres mujer – continué, alejándome de allí.

- ¿Y por qué no te dice por qué te dejó? – gritó la joven, sin recibir respuesta de mi parte, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tai palmeó su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes, Leticia. Estaba muy enojado… No le creas nada de lo que dijo… Él no piensa todo eso…

- Claro que lo piensa… ¡y me odia! – sollozó la joven, tapándose la cara.

- Por supuesto que no te odia…

Leticia se alejó, y salió del edificio de la Facultad sin dejar de llorar.

Javier notó la presencia de Rika cuando Tato se la señaló. "Mierda", pensó, cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja apretó el paso hacia el mostrador de la cantina, fingiendo no haber visto nada, aunque era notorio su rostro turbado a causa de la escena.

- Un café, por favor – pidió – Y que sea sin azúcar.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Nota previa: **este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que pidieron una parte de la historia enfocada en Rika, su vida cotidiana y sus pensamientos. Espero les agrade. Saludos y disfruten la lectura.

**XXXVII**

La pelirroja ingresó a su departamento y cayó rendida en el sofá. "Qué día más largo… qué calor".

Estiró el brazo y alcanzó a abrir la ventana. La brisa nocturna, aunque no era demasiado fresca, comenzó a soplar dándole un pequeño alivio.

Abrió su blusa de par en par y desprendió el sostén plateado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa del calor. Acarició su vientre plano y tieso, prueba fehaciente de su durísima rutina de ejercicios. "Yo también lo quería, Ryo…", pensó cerrando los ojos.

Durante unos minutos su mente quedó en blanco. ¿Se habría dormido? No lo sabía. Abrió alterada sus ojos almendrados y de largas pestañas. "¿Mi celular?", pensó perturbada, llevándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Acariciando su cadera lo recordó todo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Casi que arrastrándose logró alcanzarlo.

- Hola…

Era Maia, una de sus amigas. La joven de tan apurada no la dejó casi hablar. Rika apenas pudo emitir un lacónico "Si". Cuando colgó, cayó en la cuenta de que pasarían a verla por su casa.

- ¡Mierda! – musitó, emprendiendo carrera hacia la ducha, pese al cansancio del que la hacían presa sus músculos.

Se dio un baño rápido y frio. Las palabras que Ryo le contestara a Leticia por la mañana surgieron instantáneamente en su cabeza. "¿Qué sucede, Rika?", pensó, apretando los ojos.

El ruido de la puerta la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Cerró rápidamente los grifos y envolvió su cuerpo mojado en una salida de baño amarilla. Hizo un torniquete en su cabello con una toalla a tono.

Abrió casi sin aliento la puerta.

- ¡Rika! – exclamó Natasha mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Te interrumpimos?

- Tan solo me sacaron de la ducha… - admitió la joven, invitando a las recién llegadas a pasar.

- Bueno. Consideramos que ahora que pasamos la etapa más complicada antes de los exámenes, estaría bueno ponernos al día con los chismes de la vida… - comenzó Alejandra, acomodándose en uno de los sillones blancos del living.

- Así es… - siguió Maia, arrastrando con esfuerzo un casillero de cerveza - ¿Alguna me ayuda? ¡Dale, Roberta!

La gorda terminó de meter el cajón a las patadas, ante las quejas de las jóvenes, temerosas de que rompiera las botellas.

- ¿Cerveza? – inquirió Rika sorprendida, tomando varias botellas por el pico, para introducirlas en el congelador.

- Dale que frías quedan bien… La pizza la pedimos al delivery dentro de un rato… - comentó Natasha, acomodándose en el puff rojo de cuero.

Las muchachas terminaron de sentarse en torno a la mesita ratona, mientras Rika se vestía en su habitación.

- ¡Ponete sexy, que quizás tengamos alguna sorpresa para vos! – gritó Alejandra, mientras todas reían.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer la misma pelotudez que hiciste el día antes de mi cumpleaños – advirtió la pelirroja, subiéndose con esfuerzo el cierre de la espalda de su solera blanca.

- ¿Por qué no, Rika? Estaba buenísimo el muchacho…

- _Los_ muchachos, querrás decir – terció Natasha.

- ¿Eh, Rika? ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no…

- ¡Qué mala! De vez en cuando una distracción de ese tipo no te viene mal… Está bueno que te aprieten dos bestias musculosas al mismo tiempo, una por adelante y otra por detrás… ¡No me digas que no te gustó!

- La verdad que no, que me pareció horrible… y más horrible fue que me emborracharan para hacerme todo eso… - opinó la pelirroja, tomando asiento, fastidiada por los recuerdos.

- Bueno, Rika… también nosotras estábamos borrachas… Además, no puedes quejarte. Tú estabas soltera en ese momento… - opinó Roberta.

- Lo sé… pero no me gustó y punto.

- Lo mejor será cambiar de tema… - comenzó a decir Maia, hasta ahora al margen de la discusión - ¿Qué sucedió Rika, que no contestaste tu teléfono móvil? Te bombardeé a mensajes de texto… luego te llamé… Di la prueba y tuve que irme a un bautismo…

- No tenía el teléfono encima… además, estuve en la Facultad hasta hace un rato… Llegó una partida de libros muy interesantes… me entretuve leyendo y se me pasó la hora…

- ¿Y el teléfono?

- Se lo dejé ayer a Ryo…

- Uhhh… ¿de nuevo el moreno sexy en escena. Rika Nonaka? – inquirió Natasha fingiendo una voz sensual.

- Es cierto… ayer fue el cumpleaños… 22 de noviembre… ¡sabía que había pasado algo en esa fecha! – exclamó Alejandra, contenta de haber resuelto el misterio.

- ¿Y? ¿Estuviste con él? No puedo creer que hayas ido a verlo… de seguro que estaban con él los guarangos de sus amigotes… - repuso Natasha frunciendo el ceño.

- Fui al boliche anoche y lo encontré accidentalmente… - respondió Rika con inocencia.

- ¿Accidentalmente? – inquirió Maia utilizando un tono un tanto irónico – Vamos, Rika… Siempre terminaban su cumpleaños allí…

- Te juro que lo olvidé – musitó la pelirroja visiblemente turbada.

- De acuerdo… como quieras…

- ¡Pero es cierto! – se quejó la joven insistiendo.

- Sí, ya está, yo no te dije nada… no te pongas tan nerviosa, Rika… - continuó la muchacha tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

- Oye. Rika… ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Estuviste con él? – inquirió Natasha, relevando a su amiga de su rol de inquisidor.

- Estuve…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé… él estaba muy borracho… terminó enojado conmigo porque no le dije por qué me separé de él…

- Todavía no entiendo por qué no se lo dijiste… después de todo, tuviste tus razones… pero nunca quisiste revelárselas a nadie. Ni siquiera a él, que era la persona a la que más querías… - opinó Natasha, armando con su cabello una especie de moño sobre la nuca.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que meter el dedo en la llaga? No quiero hablar de ese tema.

- Es muy egoísta lo que estás haciendo, Rika… muy egoísta para ti y muy egoísta para él que aún sigue sufriendo por tu causa…

La pelirroja no respondió. Se mantuvo visiblemente callada. Roberta decidió intervenir.

- Dejen en paz a Rika – reprochó – Sus razones habrá tenido. No la molesten más con ese tema. Ustedes dos son fastidiosas a veces – siguió, mirando con seriedad a Maia y a Natasha - ¿Y Rika? ¿Qué más pasó?

- Nada… se fue a su casa y estaba tan borracho que lo seguí. De verdad temí que hiciera alguna locura… o que tuviera algún accidente…

- Todavía te puede entonces… - opinó Alejandra, recostándose en el sofá.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te echó? – prosiguió Roberta, al ver que la pelirroja hacía caso omiso del comentario de Alejandra.

- Quiso hacerlo, pero no lo dejé. Me quedé. ¿Sabes qué había hecho antes de que yo llegara? Había llamado a ¡cinco! prostitutas… ¡Iba a acostarse con cinco mujeres! – comentó la joven exaltada.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es decir, no entiendo por qué te interesa… Además, él sigue soltero si mal no recuerdo… - comentó Natasha, animándose a hablar.

- No lo sé… no me gusta que ande con ese tipo de gente… ¡unas prostitutas sifilíticas!

- ¿Acaso te dieron celos? – continuó la joven.

- ¿Celos? ¿A mí? ¡Por favor, Natasha!

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más sucedió? ¿Lo dejaste con las putas? – intervino Roberta, muy interesada en saberlo todo.

- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo con unas rameras? ¡Estaba borracho! ¡No pensaba con claridad! ¡Habría sido una maldad de mi parte! Cuando vinieron las putas, les dije que se fueran, les pagué por haberlas hecho perder el jornal y bueno… me quedé con él.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más pasó? No estaría muy contento si estaba enojado contigo… - opinó Alejandra.

- Estaba demasiado enojado… Decidí acostarme con él…

- ¡Rika! ¡¿Estás loca?! – gritó Maia, sacando las cervezas del congelador.

- Él estaba muy fastidiado… y estaba demasiado… - la muchacha se detuvo suspirando – No tuve otra opción.

- Lo dices como si hubiera sido una tortura… - juzgó Natasha, antes de dar un sorbo a su botella – Me parece que estás tratando de encubrir lo que sentiste realmente…

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él, Rika? ¿Acaso has vuelto a enamorarte de Ryo? ¿O quizás nunca dejaste de quererlo? – intervino Maia, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Yo… - la joven quedó pensativa durante unos minutos – Yo… no sé qué decirte.

- ¿Qué sientes por él, Rika? – repitió la joven, mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé, Maia… no lo sé… ya te lo he dicho… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? – musitó suplicante la pelirroja.

- Claro que sí – terció Roberta, interesada en saber cómo había terminado la noche Rika con su ex - ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Se acostaron y tá?

- Y sí…

- ¿Y no se rehusó? – inquirió Alejandra, haciendo a un lado la botella.

- No…

- ¿Cómo va a rehusarse? Imaginate la situación – propuso Natasha abriendo los brazos con comicidad en su expresión – Él, completamente borracho, enojado y enamorado de ella. Ella, desnuda, ofreciendo acostarse con él… Además… Rika que es una diosa… ¿Qué tarado puede negarse? Los hombres no son tan estúpidos como parecen…

- Es cierto – asintió la muchacha, mirando a Rika, que ya se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasó finalmente con el teléfono? – preguntó Roberta.

- Se lo dejé con el despertador activado, porque no encontré su celular…

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, también le hice el desayuno. Luego salí rápido a la Facu para estudiar un poco… Me sentía tan insegura…

- Me imagino…

- Hoy de mañana cuando iba a la cantina a tomarme un café, estaban allí él y sus amigos… y Leticia… Ella le hacía una escena de celos, porque él le contó que había estado conmigo…

- Mmmhhh… Leticia… no la quieres demasiado a tu rival, ¿cierto, Rika? – inquirió Natasha, guiñando el ojo a la aludida.

- No lo sé. Me parece una estúpida… ¡Bah! En realidad, no me parece nada. No existe para mí. Sin embargo, me molesta que pase todo el tiempo insultándome… - meditó la joven, depositando la botella en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosas dijo de ti? – interrogó Maia, poniéndose seria.

- Que yo era una puta… al menos quiso darlo a entender. Que era una harpía… cualquier cosa… Te digo la verdad, no me interesa lo que diga. Sin embargo… me molesta. Me molesta porque yo a ella no la insulto…

- ¿Y Ryo qué dijo? – siguió Maia, arqueando sus cejas.

- Ryo… - comenzó Rika titubeando – Ryo me defendió. Dijo que él si me conocía bien que ella no era quien para juzgarme… Que yo no era una prostituta ni me acercaba a él buscando nada… Que yo lo cuidaba como nadie, inclusive ahora… Luego dijo también que yo era la única persona a la que nunca dejaría de querer… - terminó, secando una lágrima imprevista que resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Se puso muy violento?

- Le dijo que no la golpeaba porque es mujer… - siguió la muchacha, comenzando a llorar desconsolada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rika? – inquirió Maia, acercándose a la joven para abrazarla - ¿Qué sucede, bonita? ¿Por qué no le dices a Ryo la verdad? ¿Por qué no le explicas todo lo que te pasa? Todo esto te tiene muy mal… Y a él también… Podrías hacerle un bien a los dos hablando. Un bien a ti y un bien a él…

- Creo que tendré que hablarle, tienes razón… - admitió la pelirroja, limpiándose la cara.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Les parece si hacemos algo más alegre, y olvidamos por un instante lo desgraciadas que somos? – terció Natasha, mirando a todas las mujeres.

- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Roberta, cruzándose de brazos.

- Nada diferente de lo que habíamos pensado: pedir las pizzas al delivery y encargar una película romántica para mirar.

- Romántica no… - pidió Rika sonriendo, con la nariz colorada a causa del llanto.

- De acuerdo. ¿De terror te parece bien?

- Sí. De terror.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Nota: **Espero que les agrade este capítulo, más corto, a la vieja usanza. Les informo a los que no lo saben que el fic está muy cerca del final… Les reitero mi petición de que comenten si desean cómo les gustaría que terminara, ya que quisiera saber qué piensan mis lectores al respecto. Por supuesto que esto lo digo a aquellos que aún no lo han hecho y tienen alguna idea en particular. No los demoro más, saludos a todos y gracias por leerme, que no hay nada más lindo para un autor que agradar a sus lectores.

**XXXVIII**

Fue la primera noche, después de tantos meses, en que pude dormir bien y sin sobresaltos. Su sonrisa, su aroma, su piel y su voz no dejaron ni por un momento de regocijarme en medio del sueño. Le hice el amor cientos de veces. En la playa, en la carretera, en el desierto, en la selva, debajo de un árbol, en una hamaca paraguaya, en el césped, en el jardín de su casa, sobre el mármol de la mesada, en el sofá, en la terraza, en la ducha, en su cama, en la mía…

Sentí en sueños lo mismo que sentía cuando vivía con ella. Una inmensa felicidad que recorría mis venas y me hacía estallar cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la sentía, cada vez que la tenía debajo de mí.

Desperté sin esfuerzo, antes de que el despertador sonara. Había activado la alarma de su teléfono, puesto que aún no se lo había devuelto. Sin embargo, no quise abrir los mensajes y las llamadas que no cesaron en llegar.

Miré la foto que decoraba el fondo de pantalla del aparato. El atardecer de las Galápagos, sus aguas, sus arenas. Una sombra casi al borde de la imagen llamó mi atención. Luego de instantes de observar, caí en la cuenta de que era yo el que aparecía allí. De espalda, mirando el sol ocultarse. Sonreí, mordido por la nostalgia del recuerdo.

_Antes de partir de viaje, decidió comprarse la cámara digital. Y es que consideró que no podía seguir usando aquella vieja Nikon de rollo, que hacía años la acompañaba, y que temía que le fallara en la isla. ¿Qué recuerdos guardaría sino, para mostrarles a todos luego?_

_Pese a que le insistí en que yo llevaría mi cámara, ella hizo oídos sordos y decidió adquirir el aparato en cómodas cuotas._

_Su emoción al esperarme sonriente, deseando probar conmigo la primer fotografía me causó mucha gracia. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella. Fui la primera foto de su Canon rosa. Y estaba muy emocionada de que yo lo fuera, según me confió._

_Esa noche, previa al viaje, se hallaba tan excitada como un niño al despertar el día de Reyes. No dejaba de revisar el equipaje ni de estudiar el manual de su máquina nueva._

_Ya cansado de leer, decidí que lo mejor era distraerla. La tomé por la cintura con vehemencia y le quité la cámara. _

"_Tuviste demasiada vacación, ya", le dije, "La cámara necesita un descanso… y yo necesito tus mimos…". La apreté contra mí mientras la besaba con ternura._

_Me condujo hasta la cama y pasamos una noche increíble. En nuestra habitación no había espacio para nada más que nosotros dos y nuestros besos, y sus suspiros y mis caricias y sus ronroneos y mis palabras entrecortadas. Y obvio, para Aerosmith, y ese repertorio fijo de canciones que tanto nos gustaban. Crazy, Amazing, Angel…, sonando una, dos, y más veces, de manera casi inaudible, a modo de susurro._

_La luz del sol sorprendió nuestras pieles desnudas. Yo desperté antes que ella, puesto que mis ojos se hallaban expuestos, mientras los suyos eran protegidos por mi torso, ya que descansaba boca abajo sobre mí._

_La observé con orgullo. Siempre cuando niño pensé que jamás sentiría el sabor de estar enamorado. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que, por el contrario, me encontraba perdidamente rendido a los pies de la mujer más hermosa y magnífica del universo, y que, gracias a ella, me sentía pleno y feliz, y con ganas de vivir y compartirle todas mis inquietudes, mis secretos, mis sueños._

_Acaricié suavemente el cabello que caía por sus hombros desnudos. Sentí luego como el contacto con su piel generaba un intenso remolino de sensaciones en mi interior._

"_Hola…", musitó sonriente, abriendo sus traviesos ojos almendrados._

_« Bonjour, ma reine », __respondí, besando la punta de su nariz._

"_Nos vamos hoy, Ryo", añadió con emoción._

"_Así es, así es… todo un mes de descanso… de merecido descanso… ¿sabes? Eres una pequeña genio"._

"_¿Por qué "pequeña"? ¿Por mi tamaño? Yo soy grande, Ryo…"_

"_Eres enorme, no grande. Pero eres pequeña por lo tierna, por lo jovencita…", seguí, repasando la curva de su hombro con uno de mis dedos._

"_¿No soy una mujer, ya?"_

"_Eres una mujer… pero a mí me gusta verte como una pequeña niña, porque es lo que pareces al despertar, cuando estás tan indefensa…"._

_No dejamos de reir mientras transcurría tranquila la hora de los mimos de la mañana._

Decidí levantarme. Recordé que tenía clase por la tarde. Desayuné y salí en bicicleta rumbo al gimnasio, como había decidido días antes.

Al mediodía, volví al departamento con los otros, a los que hacía dos días no veía.

Encontré a Yuri y a Henry sentados, acabando de almorzar.

_- _¿Quieres comer algo, Ryo?

- No… te agradezco… sólo quiero dormir. Estoy agotado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dormiste mal? ¿De dónde vienes?

- Estuve en el gimnasio… Y… no…, en realidad, hace dos días que estoy durmiendo de maravilla, como cuando… - me interrumpí apretando los labios – Creo que antes voy a darme una ducha.

- Me parece bien. Mientras tanto, Henry te sirve algo de comer. Luego duermes, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo…, gracias… - añadí, ingresando al baño.

- Espera, Yuri – comenzó Henry un tanto contrariado - ¿Cómo es eso de que tengo que servirle?

- Tan simple como lo acabas de decir: tienes que servirle.

- ¿Es un favor que tengo que hacerte?

- Es una orden – contestó ella, en broma, poniendo una expresión muy seria y acercándose al joven amenazante.

- No te temo… - advirtió él, entornando sus ojos claros.

- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió la joven, sentándose rápidamente sobre las rodillas del muchacho.

- ¿Tenemos que ser rápidos?

- Claro… sino Ryo podría vernos... – meditó ella, acercándose a los labios del joven.

- Ufa… - se quejó él, procediendo a obedecer, ya que no quería perder ni un solo minuto de esa efímera felicidad que la morena le ofrecía.


	40. Capítulo 39

**XXXIX**

Salí de casa caminando. El día era soleado y la temperatura levemente inferior a la de los días anteriores, por lo que me sentía más a gusto.

La avenida era larga y estaba casi desierta. Y yo estaba tranquilo, aunque mi corazón latía con rapidez. Lo único que deseaba era volver a verla.

Doblé a la izquierda. Seguí caminando. En la esquina crucé. Me recosté al lado de la puerta abierta de la entrada de la Facultad. Estaba solo y aún faltaba rato para que la clase comenzara.

Me quedé observando distraído los adoquines de la vereda mientras esperaba. Sin embargo, la voz de Leticia me trajo a la realidad.

- Ah… hola… - musité con un leve dejo de disgusto en la voz.

- Ryo…

- Dime.

- Tengo que disculparme contigo, puesto que considero que me porté verdaderamente mal.

- ¿"Consideras"? – repetí, no sin cierta ironía – Creo que fue bastante feo lo que hiciste.

- Lo sé. Y por eso te debo una disculpa. No merecías que te hiciera ese ataque de celos frente a todo el mundo…

- ¿Algo más quieres? – inquirí con seriedad.

- Bueno, no, nada… sólo que esperaba que me perdones.

- Creo que no sólo yo merezco una disculpa, ¿sabes? – comencé, mirándola a los ojos recién en ese momento.

- ¿Qué dices, Ryo? – inquirió ella, alterándose intempestivamente.

- Que creo que le debes una disculpa también a Rika. Después de todo, fue a ella a quien insultaste.

- No me interesa disculparme con ella… - comenzó a decir - … no la conozco ni me interesa. Y ella no me conoce y tampoco le interesa.

- No entiendo como afirmas eso tan segura – respondí, dirigiéndome a ella con frialdad y seriedad, y casi que por compromiso – Ella es una persona sumamente sensible… además, no creo que merezca eso de una extraña, que como bien dices, no la conoce, y que pese a todo se anima a ensuciar públicamente a la mejor estudiante que ha pisado en años este lugar.

- No me interesa su currículo…

- A mí me interesa toda ella, y no acepto tus disculpas a menos que vayas a pedirle perdón – seguí, apretando el paso para ingresar al gran edificio.

- ¿Qué dices, Ryo? – exclamó asombrada a mis espaldas, quedando sola allí, sin saber qué hacer.

"Si no hago algo, Ryo va a odiarme para el resto de la vida…", pensó algo turbada la muchacha, "¿Dónde estará "obelisco"? ¿Estará en clase?", meditó ingresando rápidamente a la Facultad.

Se dirigió a la cartelera de horarios. Efectivamente, la pelirroja debería estar en clase en ese momento. Subió las escaleras muy nerviosa. No sabría cómo encararía la cuestión. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Rika.

Estaba a punto de terminar de subir las escaleras, cuando vislumbró su inconfundible presencia.

- Rika… - musitó la morocha, para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

- Ah, tú…

- Rika, tenemos que platicar.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tenemos acaso algún tema en común para hablar tú y yo?

- Creo que el tema no requiere descripción, pero si lo deseas puedo darte alguna referencia: muy alto, de piel morena, ojos azules, dientes perfectos, músculos trabajados…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Ryo? ¿Sabes? No tengo por qué hablar contigo de él.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a otro lado? Así estamos más tranquilas…

- ¿Por qué? Digo… tú gritaste de mí cualquier cosa frente a muchos estudiantes… no tienes recato alguno… ¿por qué quieres ir a esconderte para hablar? – añadió con cierta ironía.

- Es cierto, tienes razón, estuve mal el otro día. No debí haber hecho lo que hice… Te pido disculpas… pero quisiera hablarte.

- No me interesa hablar contigo, lo siento, Lo… Leticia.

- ¡Rika, por favor! – se quejó perdiendo la paciencia – Necesito hablarte…

- Voy a oírte tan sólo porque detesto que la gente me ruegue… ¿adónde vamos?

- ¿Al patio te parece bien? – consultó la morocha más calmada.

- No me parece nada. Yo te sigo porque no tengo más remedio…

Leticia emprendió camino hacia el patio y Rika la siguió. Por fin llegaron. La pelirroja no decía nada. La otra joven aclaró su voz para empezar a hablar.

- En primer lugar, para que tengas presente que no soy una mujer despreciable, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte insultado frente a todos hace unos días.

- Si no eres una mujer despreciable, no entiendo porqué me insultas sin motivo… eso lo hace sólo la gente despreciable… pero además, creo que si vas a insultar a alguien no puedes hacerlo a los gritos, en frente a tanta gente, en el sitio donde esa persona gasta tantas horas de su vida, quemándose las pestañas y esforzándose, tan sólo porque sí, porque realmente, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No comprendo qué tanto tienes para decir de mí! – exclamó con el rostro ligeramente alterado.

- Ya te pedí disculpas, y espero que las aceptes… no puedo volver atrás el tiempo… Sé que estuve mal y lo estoy reconociendo… pero no tengo más nada que hacer…

- Sí – afirmó la pelirroja con decisión – Dejarme en paz porque no me interesa hablar contigo. Bastante mal demostraste que te caigo, así que no corresponde que esté aquí, escuchándote…

- Espera, Rika, por favor – la detuvo la morocha, alzando la mano en un gesto desesperado – Al menos, si es que Ryo te interesa… Claro… que si de verdad no te importa en lo más mínimo, puedes largarte – siguió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hablá de una vez, ya me hartaste…

- ¿O sea que Ryo aún te importa? – inquirió con astucia.

- No voy a responder a esas falacias impropias de un estudiante avanzado de filosofía, si es eso lo que eres, porque en verdad, no es lo que demuestras – añadió la joven tranquilamente – Lo único que te pido es que no te demores más porque estoy cansada de perder el tiempo…

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede con Ryo? ¿Aún lo amas? – inquirió Leticia, yendo directamente al grano.

- ¿Qué te importa eso? ¿Por qué tengo que contestarte esas cosas a ti? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy amiga de Ryo, y quiero saberlo, Rika.

- No me interesa lo que quieres… Si estás tan caliente con él, haz lo que quieras… no entiendo porqué tienes que preguntarme esas cosas… No voy a defenestrarte públicamente si lo haces, no te preocupes…

- El problema es que él te ama a ti, Rika. Te ama desesperadamente. Y yo nunca lograré nada si él no se convence de que tú ya no lo quieres.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Qué sabes si lo quiero o no? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo quiero? ¿De verdad me crees una puta desesperada por un poco de sexo y por hacerlo sufrir?

- ¿Entonces, eso significa que estuviste con él porque lo quieres?

- No te interesa lo que eso significa. No es algo que te incumba a ti. Es un tema de Ryo y un tema mío. O sea, es algo privado, de nosotros dos… No pongas esa cara de enojo… Si lo quieres para ti, enamóralo. Pero no es culpa mía que él no se fije en ti. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Si es que de verdad lo amas… ¿por qué no se lo dices? ¿por qué lo haces sufrir? Odio admitir esto Rika, pero él te quiere con todo su corazón… y yo no soporto verlo vivir entre las dudas, verlo vivir sin respuestas… sin esas respuestas que tú te niegas a darle. Sé que te preocupas mucho por él, lo has demostrado. Lo has ayudado cuando sus borracheras, le has dado esos mimos por los que él muere… tú tienes en tus manos su felicidad. Y no digo esto para que corras a su lado, pues, si no lo quieres, no es lógico que lo hagas. Lo que sí te pido es que si no lo quieres, se lo des a entender, así no sigue alimentando esperanzas estériles contigo…

- Creo que oí demasiado. Tengo clase y estoy llegando tarde… - musitó la joven, incorporándose del banco de piedra.

- ¿Lo harás, Rika? No pienses que te dije todo esto por mí… porque el día que Ryo se olvide de ti – si es que eso ocurre algún día – quizás yo no esté aquí. O quizás, no sea de mí de quien se enamore. Hazlo por él, en nombre del amor que sentiste… o del amor que todavía sientes…

- Adiós Leticia. Que tengas mucha suerte en los exámenes.

- Espera Rika… ¿qué harás?

La pelirroja caminó lentamente hasta perderse de la vista de Leticia. El único sonido que oyó de ella fue el taconear de las sandalias blancas alejándose.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Nota y comentarios: **Espero les agrade el final que elegí darle a la historia. Confieso que me siento muy apenada por el hecho de tener que acabar con ella, puesto que me ha mantenido ocupada cerca de medio año. Les comento que continuaré publicando. Acabo de subir un oneshot, "Entre fronteras", y el primer capítulo de la nueva historia que constará de varios capítulos, "2x1 de pizza y fainá". Quienes quieran, pueden ingresar a ellas desde mi profile o a través de fanfiction. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de leer mis historias, en particular ésta, y muy especialmente, a los que se animaron a compartirme sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas con tanto entusiasmo. En particular a Yamel, niito, Nimrodel Amarthwen (está bien así?) y Ruki Ballack (la "nueva"), a quienes aprendí a apreciar "virtualmente" y me han alegrado las tardes con las palabras y el aliento de sus reviews. Un beso a todos y no los hago perder más tiempo. Saludos! Amélie.

**XL**

- Rika…

- Ryo…

La encontré allí sentada, en la cantina de la Facultad, sola, hojeando unos libros. Llevaba el cabello suelto, decorado tan solo con un pequeño broche rojo, a tono con la solera que traía puesta. El aroma de madreselvas de su piel comenzó a hipnotizarme inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, mientras guardaba todo en el interior de su mochila.

- Bien… Me escapé de la clase de Contemporánea… es verdaderamente infumable ese tipo. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Estoy en la misma… hace un rato que huí de Epistemología dos…

- ¿Te parece sí…? – comencé torpemente, sin saber cómo continuar.

- ¿Quieres un café, Ryo? – inquirió ella, tratando de socorrerme.

- Preferiría algo más fresco… ¿Te parece que salgamos de aquí? – propuse.

- De acuerdo… como quieras… - accedió, incorporándose de la silla.

Nos alejamos silenciosos de la Facultad. Pese a que eran las cinco de la tarde, hacía mucho calor en la calle. Sin saber porqué, la conduje hacia la rambla.

Sus ojos claros no podían dejar de mirar hacia el agua con deseo. Lo noté perturbado. Tomé su mano y corrimos hacia la orilla del mar.

Observé sus pies tímidos huyendo de las olas que los buscaban ansiosas.

- ¿Puedo? – inquirí arrodillándome, tocando sus sandalias blancas.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Procedí a desprender el calzado con cuidado. Acaricié sus pies suaves y pálidos. Sonrió nerviosa, sin animarse a mirarme. Por fin permitió que el mar le besara los talones.

La tomé por sorpresa en brazos y giré rápidamente. La miré, tentado a besarla como la mañana anterior. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión me detuvo, impidiéndome hacerlo. Se prendió de mi cuello escondiendo su rostro un largo rato, mientras yo seguía sosteniéndola en el aire.

- Perdóname… - musitó en mi oído. La deposité suavemente sobre la arena y me senté a su lado. También me descalcé para sentir la caricia del agua fresca sobre mis pies.

- Soy yo quien te debe muchas disculpas, Rika… - le dije, admirando secretamente lo bonitos que se ponían sus ojos cerca del mar y con la tenue luz de sol – He cometido demasiadas tonterías…

Sonrió frunciendo el ceño. Esperó tranquila a que me decidiera a hablar.

- Primero que nada, quiero darte esto… - comencé, extrayendo su teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo – Te agradezco todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo…

Su única respuesta fue lanzar lejos el aparato al mar, al ver que comenzaba a sonar impaciente.

- ¿No vas a extrañarlo? – pregunté asombrado, luego de seguir el trayecto parabólico del teléfono antes de desaparecer.

- Ya no…

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar… Me he comportado como un imbécil, te he hecho muchísimas cosas que no debí haberte hecho…

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ryo?

- Me emborraché y me enojé contigo… Intenté echarte… te obligué a que te acostaras conmigo… te insulté… te insulté de una manera infame… Lo siento mucho, Rika. Pero además, muchas otras cosas desubicadas te he hecho, como tratar de lidiar con Ernesto, hacerte pelear con él, acostarme contigo mientras dormías… acosarte cada vez que podía… - los dedos delgados de la joven, apoyados en mis labios, y luego siguiendo su forma, me impidieron continuar.

- Todo está bien, Ryo… No estoy enfadada contigo…

- Además, he permitido que Leticia y mis amigos te insultaran…

- Eso no interesa… También he visto cómo me has defendido y créeme que eso me hace muy feliz…

- ¿Y todo lo otro?

- Bueno… lo de enojarte borracho, no es culpa tuya. No puedo responsabilizarte por eso. Tus insultos también fueron a causa del alcohol. No les hice caso. El hecho de pelearme con Ernesto no fue tu culpa: Ernesto era un hombre insoportable. Era un estúpido. Por fin hallé la excusa perfecta para quitármelo de encima, y…

- ¿Tú no querías a Ernesto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Ryo! ¿Crees que estoy loca?

- ¿Y qué hacías con él?

- Era un antiguo novio de Alejandra. Me pidió que lo dejara vivir en casa mientras buscaba algún lugar donde ubicarlo… Necesitaba algo de contención y por eso hice amistad con él. Pero se creyó cualquier cosa… Estaba completamente loco…

No pude más que sonreir aliviado. Nunca había soportado al tarado ese. Y siempre me había parecido verdaderamente estúpido que ella sí lo soportara.

- Supe que fuiste tú quien se acostó conmigo aquella vez… ¿cómo culparte por eso, Ryo? También yo necesitaba un poco de algo así… de algo diferente… que me hiciera romper la rutina… Y lo de ayer… también entiendo que estuvieras mal por el alcohol… ¡Tonto! Nunca me acosté contigo por obligación… siempre pasamos muy bien juntos… ¿no crees?

Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir más aliviado. Acaricié sus pies con los míos, sin dejar de mirarla con atención.

- Ahora… - comenzó a decir paulatinamente - …sé muy bien que no sólo el alcohol te tuvo mal esa noche… y sé bien que has sido un infeliz todo este tiempo por mi culpa… - admitió, sin cerrar los ojos, puesto que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y quería evitar derramarlas.

Acaricié su rostro liso y suave, y luego sus párpados apenas entornados, logrando que las lágrimas cayeran.

- No me gusta que llores, princesa. No quiero verte sufrir…

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que hice no fue más que dañarte. Ahora entiendo que de verdad, no soy digna de ti… alguien que hace sufrir a otra persona, no merece nada de ella…

- No digas esas cosas… - comencé, apretando con ternura sus dos manos – Mírame a los ojos y escucha muy bien. Todo el sufrimiento que me hayas ocasionado lo perdono, puesto que lo borran con creces las miles de alegrías que me has dado, Rika. Me hiciste muy feliz todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Me resucitaste. Me enseñaste lo bonito que es vivir, lo bonito que es abrir los ojos cada nuevo día. Y aún separados, me has hecho feliz. Porque sólo con sentir tu mirada me vuelvo el ser más dichoso del universo… - seguí, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

- Ryo… yo te abandoné injustamente sin darte explicación alguna… te prometí un bebé también y tampoco te lo di. ¡No entiendo cómo no tienes ganas de matarme! – gimió desesperada, golpeando la arena con ambos puños.

- Porque es demasiado lo que siento por ti…- comencé, tomando sus manos nuevamente entre las mías - Quizás suene cursi o estúpido, pero es así. Te quiero tanto que he aprendido a perdonarte cualquier cosa…

- Creo que ya es hora de que te explique todo como corresponde, aunque me odies por el resto de la vida cuando lo sepas… - comenzó, sin importarle ya la cantidad de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – Te dejé porque soy una cobarde, Ryo…

- ¿Una cobarde?

- Sí… porque soy una cobarde… me di cuenta de que nunca podría darte lo que más querías en la vida, y por eso decidí alejarme de ti.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca podría darte un hijo, Ryo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no soy capaz de engendrar nada… Y me sentí tan vacua e inservible… me sentí tan inútil cuando me enteré… que no quise seguir ilusionándote con imposibles…

- Yo te quería a ti… no a los hijos que planeábamos tener, Rika. Mi prioridad eras tú…

- Lo olvidé, Ryo… lo olvidé – sollozó desesperada, sin atreverse a mirarme – Y no espero que me perdones por eso…

No pude evitar derramar una lágrima. Ella me observó con asombro. Jamás me había visto llorar… Al menos, desde aquel día en que nos separamos… No se animó a decir palabra, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó, al ver que yo no decía nada. No contesté. Sin embargo, comprendió que no debía irse. Que debía quedarse a mi lado respetando mi dolor.

- ¿No confiabas en mí? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? – inquirí sin mirarla.

- No lo sé, Ryo. No lo sé. Me sentí tan absurda… tan absurdamente viva… me sentí tan avergonzada, tan… tan fracasada… No pude… no pude. Lo único que pude hacer fue actuar acorde a mis instintos primitivos de animal salvaje. Y escudarme en mí misma. No quería que sufrieras… Pensé que pronto hallarías a otra persona capaz de cumplir todos tus sueños, como bien mereces. Sin embargo, no lo hice convencida. Y sufrí lo que nunca al hacerlo. Pero pensé que sería lo mejor para ti…- continuó, mientras seguía llorando – Tú querías tanto a ese bebé, que no podía aceptar el hecho de decirte que no podía…

El silencio se abrió entre nosotros, como aquella vez. Y ambos lloramos lágrimas saladas que se mezclaron con el agua del mar.

-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
